You're my dream, you're my nightmare
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: "Merde, Newt… Tout me manque en toi, maintenant… Ton accent britannique, ton sourire sarcastique, et cette façon que tu avais de tous nous rassembler, de nous obliger à rester ensemble… La foutue colle, hein ? MERDE, NEWT !" Newt se réveilla en sursaut. À côté de lui, Thomas le regardait d'un air inquiet. {Newtmas} {Semi-UA}
1. Chapter 1

Bon, alors je commence : MALGRE LES APPARENCES, C'EST UN NEWTMAS ! (en fait, je lis rarement autre chose ! Avant je ne lisais que NewtMinho, mais les choses ont changé, et je me suis reconvertie xD même si j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le couple Rachel x Aris, et puis Sonya x Minho, aussi ! Et Teresa x Gally, mais ce dernier sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé xDD et sur ce, je conclus cette parenthèse beaucoup trop longue)

J'ai eu l'idée en me baladant dans la rue (oui, c'est intéressant, hein ?) et j'ai développé le scénario de la première partie et le chapitre 1 en une soirée ! Alors voilà, vous y avez droit encore tout chaud, à peine sorti de mon cerveau !

Le début, c'est beaucoup d'intrigues, alors si vous pensez avoir les réponses, tentez ! ça peut être intéressant !

* * *

« Salut… Salut… C'est tout ce que je trouve à te dire… Je me sens ridicule. Ils me manquent tellement. Tu me manques, Newt. J'en ai marre d'être seule. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Ça doit être mon cas… Je veux dire… Je ne sais pourquoi je te parles… Peut-être parce que je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler… Tu me manques, Newt. Tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques... »

* * *

Newt se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Hey…

À côté de lui, Thomas le regardait d'un air inquiet.

_ Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?

Le jeune homme se força à hocher la tête, mais comme toujours, son petit ami vit à travers son masque.

_ Encore ces rêves ?

_ Non… répondit Newt, et cette fois c'était la vérité. C'est juste… cette fille… Elle me parle… Elle sait qui je suis… À chaque fois qu'elle intervient, tous mes cauchemars disparaissent, et je me réveille peu de temps après.

Thomas eut presque l'air apeuré :

_ Ne l'écoute pas, Newtie. Tu sais ce qu'a dit ton psy.

_ Oui, oui, je sais, les rêves sont une expression de mon inconscient, tout ça…

_ Ne compte pas sur cette fille pour te réveiller… Affronte tes cauchemars, et oublie-les…

Newt hocha la tête, et embrassa son petit ami, se blottissant contre lui :

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein ?

_ Bonne question, répondit Thomas en souriant. Sans doute pas grand-chose…

_ Ne sois pas trop arrogant non plus, Tommy, grogna le blond. Ou je pourrais te le faire payer !

Il sauta sur Thomas, qui éclata de rire, n'ayant que le temps de lâcher un « je n'attends que ça », avant que Newt ne le bâillonne avec sa bouche.

* * *

_ Et vous dîtes que vos cauchemars continuent ? demanda l'homme en griffonnant quelque chose sur sa feuille.

_ Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, répéta une énième fois Newt. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le répéter, mais ce sont juste des rêves ! Enfin… Parfois, ce sont des cauchemars, et d'autre fois, des rêves.

_ Je pourrais vous prescrire des somnifères plus fort, proposa le psychiatre.

_ Non ! S'emporta Newt. Je m'en sors ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à vous voir, si c'est pour que vous me répétiez toujours la même chose !

_ Vous m'avez tout de même dit que vous aviez déjà entendu des voix pendant la journée.

_ C'est juste… cette fille, marmonna le jeune homme. Des fois… Des fois, je l'entends, dans ma tête. Et… Souvent, c'est dans mon sommeil, mais parfois c'est en pleine journée, et tout semble plus… irréel, après qu'elle m'ait parlé.

_ Vous connaissez son nom ?

_ Non. Mais je sais que je la connais. Ça ne veut juste pas venir ! Et… Et je sais qu'elle ne m'est pas indifférente, poursuivit le blond en se sentant ridicule.

_ Tout va bien avec votre petit ami ? interrogea le psychiatre.

Dérouté par le changement de sujet, Newt haussa les épaules :

_ Bah… Ouais, pourquoi ?

_ Rêvez-vous de plus, parfois ?

_ Par rêver, vous entendez… ?

_ Dans la réalité. Aimeriez-vous qu'il ait quelque chose en plus… Désirez-vous plus que ce que vous avez…

_ Non, Thomas est parfait comme il est ! Malgré ses mille et un défauts, il est génial, c'est comme ça que je l'aime…

Et voilà qu'il parlait comme une adolescente en chaleur ayant son premier petit copain.

_ Et quels défauts a-t-il selon vous ?

_ Il est trop curieux, pas assez réaliste, sans doute trop idéaliste… Il n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit, fonce toujours tête baissée… Mais quel rapport avec mes rêves ?

_ Pensez-vous que cette femme pourrait être l'incarnation de vos fantasmes ? Quelqu'un qui vous ressemble plus, qui serait plus calme, plus posé.

Newt se sentit devenir écarlate, et se défendit vivement :

_ Vous n'avez rien compris ! Quand je disais qu'elle ne me rendait pas indifférent, je ne pensais pas à ça ! Je voulais dire que… Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui… Pas que je la voulais comme petite amie ! Elle n'existe même pas ! Vous me répétez assez que c'est simplement le produit de mon esprit !

_ Il n'est pas rare que des jeunes adolescents insatisfaits de leur vie tombent amoureux d'un fantasme et s'enferment dans leur esprit.

_ Mais puisque je vous dit que je suis heureux avec Thomas !

_ Avez-vous encore des relations sexuelles ?

Cette fois, Newt s'étouffa, et mit quelques instants à se reprendre :

_ Pardon ?

_ Avez-vous encore des relations sexuelles ? répéta son psychiatre, en détachant les mots comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

_ Avec Thomas, vous voulez dire ?

_ Lui, ou n'importe qui. Ou peut-être avez-vous déjà rêvé que vous couchiez avec cette femme ?

_ D'abord, je ne trompe pas Thomas ! Ensuite, je vous dit que je ne connais que la voix de cette fille !

_ Et à propos des relations sexuelles ?

_ Oui, j'en ai encore. Souvent. Avec Thomas. Presque tous les matins, en fait, finit par avouer Newt, les joues rouges.

_ Avez-vous une libido plus active, juste avant ou juste après avoir fait ces rêves ou entendu cette femme… ?

_ Je… non !

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

Devant l'insistance du psychiatre, Newt s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion. La dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec Thomas, c'était… ce matin… juste après avoir entendu la fille.

Et l'avant-dernière fois… c'était deux jours auparavant… juste après avoir entendu la fille…

Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Cette fille, ces rêves, n'avaient aucune influence sur sa vie sexuelle avec son petit ami ! Ce n'était pas possible !

_ Euh… Après l'avoir entendue… balbutia Newt. Mais c'est Thomas qui me saute dessus, la plupart du temps !

À nouveau, le psy griffonna quelques mots, et demanda :

_ Pensez-vous qu'il puisse être jaloux de cette femme ?

_ Thomas ? Jaloux de cette fille ? Mais elle n'existe pas ! C'est bien le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, en effet, mais ça n'empêche pas. Vous vous concentrez peut-être tellement sur elle qu'il se sent menacé.

_ Mais c'est vous qui ramenez tout à elle depuis une demie-heure !

_ Et à aucun moment vous n'avez tenté de sujet.

_ Parce que je suis ici pour en parler, non ?

Cette conversation n'avait vraiment aucun sens, songea Newt.

* * *

 _Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'appelait Newt. Il était allongé dans un lit, dans une pièce, un dortoir, où se trouvaient plusieurs autres types. Étrangement, l'un des murs était en verre. Dans la pièce à côté, il vit tout un assortiment d'objets scientifiques dont il ignorait l'utilité, et quatre jeunes, deux adolescents et deux adolescentes, qui parlaient calmement._

 __ Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il, tentant de se retenir de paniquer._

 _Presque immédiatement, un attroupement se forma autour de lui, certains des garçons se moquant de lui, d'autres souriant d'un air aimable. De l'autre côté du verre, aucun des quatre adolescents ne bougea._

 __ Du calme… On ignore tous où on est, expliqua calmement un adolescent à la peau noire. Dans des laboratoires, ça c'est sûr, mais pour le reste, tu vas devoir demander aux charmants scientifiques._

 __ Les filles répondent parfois, lâcha un blond avec un sourire sarcastique. Surtout la jolie Teresa._

 __ T'es con, Gally, ricana un asiatique. Rachel est plus cool._

 __ Sinon, il y a Madame Paige._

 _Le nom était prononcé de manière à la fois moqueuse et méprisante par le fameux Gally, et cela les fit rire tous les deux._

 __ Je m'appelle Alby, reprit celui à la peau noire. Et toi ?_

 __ Newt, marmonna-t-il. Je m'appelle Newt._

 __ Bienvenue dans les laboratoires de l'enfer, Newt… soupira Alby._

 __ Dis, nous on a le droit qu'à deux filles, mais tu crois que ces tocards de Thomas et Aris s'envoient toutes les filles du groupe d'en face ? interrogea l'asiatique, regardant Gally comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses._

 __ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se priveraient, grogna Gally. Et si ça se trouve, ils se tapent aussi Teresa et Rachel._

 __ Enfoirés, jura l'asiatique._

 _Tous avaient pourtant l'air plutôt jeunes pour parler de ce genre de choses, songea Newt. Peut-être quinze ans au maximum…_

 _Également l'âge des jeunes en blouse blanche qui parlaient à l'extérieur, par ailleurs._

 _L'un d'entre eux, avec des cheveux noirs, quitta bientôt le groupe, très vite suivi d'une jolie jeune femme avec des cheveux châtains clair. Tous deux continuèrent à parler, échangeant un sourire, traversant le labyrinthe de glace comme s'ils le connaissaient par cœur, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte qui menait à leur dortoir._

 _L'adolescente passa sa carte magnétique dans un boîtier, et la porte s'ouvrit._

 __ Hey, Thomas, ricana l'asiatique, plein de mépris._

 _Le-dit Thomas l'ignora superbement, posant son regard sur Newt, assis sur son lit._

 __ On vient chercher Newt._

 _Le peu de calme que le jeune homme avait pu récupérer s'envola. Il regarda ceux qui l'entourant, plein d'effroi._

 __ Qu-quoi… ? balbutia-t-il._

 __ Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, assura Alby à voix basse. Vas-y, ça va aller…_

 __ Et met un coup de tête à Thomas de ma part. C'est le pire d'entre eux. Je suis sûr qu'il se fait toutes les filles en même temps, chuchota l'asiatique à son oreille._

 __ Je te dis que c'est Aris ! Il a l'air trop innocent pour que ce soit vrai ! cria Gally dans son autre oreille, lui perçant un tympan._

 _Autant pour la discrétion, songea Newt, en se levant lentement, incapable d'aller plus vite tant il avait peur. Qu'allait faire ces types ?_

 __ Dis, Rachel, toi et moi, c'est pour quand ? lança l'asiatique._

 _La jeune femme eut une moue de dégoût._

 __ Quand ton Q.I. sera supérieur à celui d'une huître, Minho, répondit-elle._

 _Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Gally, et le type brun, Thomas, ce qui fit immédiatement cesser le rire du blond._

 __ Bien dit, Rach', commenta le scientifique._

 _Pour toute réponse, elle lui tapa dans la main en souriant._

 __ Hé, matez la bombe ! cria soudain Minho._

 _Si au début, beaucoup se moquèrent de lui en disant qu'il voulait changer de sujet, certains tournèrent la tête vers la vitre, où les deux autres scientifiques essayaient manifestement de convaincre une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-roux de s'asseoir sur un siège._

 __ Faut pas qu'ils commencent sans nous, rappela Rachel, en empoignant Newt par le bras. Allez, blondinet. Dépêches-toi, qu'on te présente ton joli double._

 __ Elle est sexy, entendit-il Gally commenter avant qu'on le force à sortir._

 __ Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda-t-il à Thomas, qui marchait à côté de lui._

 __ Rien, répondit-il. On va juste vous expliquer la situation à Sonya et toi._

 _Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que Sonya était sans doute la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-roux._

 __ Pourquoi on est ici ?_

 _Comme en écho, il entendit Sonya répéter sa question._

 __ Assieds-toi où tu veux, proposa Thomas le scientifique. Tess, tu te lances ?_

 _La fameuse Tess coinça une mèche sombre derrière son oreille, attendit qu'il s'assoit à côté de Sonya, avec qui il échangea un long regard, avant de commencer :_

 __ Je m'appelle Teresa, et voici Thomas, Aris et Rachel._

 __ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est que tous les deux ici ? demanda Sonya, l'air méfiant._

 __ Vous êtes les deux derniers, expliqua l'autre garçon, sans doute Aris._

 __ Les deux derniers quoi ?_

 __ Cobayes, lâchèrent calmement Rachel et Thomas._

 _Également dans un bel ensemble, Aris et Teresa s'exclamèrent :_

 __ Rachel ! Thomas !_

 _Newt sentit Sonya se figer à côté de lui et, mû par un inexplicable instinct de protection envers elle, posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer._

 _Derrière les quatre scientifiques, il vit les différents garçons présents dans le dortoir lui faire des signes à travers la vitre. Il aperçut plus particulièrement Minho et Gally imiter un couple en train de s'embrasser d'un air moqueur._

 __ C'est le cas, se défendit Thomas. Autant qu'ils sachent tout de suite la vérité, ils finiront par le savoir de toute façon._

 __ C'est vrai, l'appuya Rachel. Mais, écoutez, Sonya, Newt, je vais vous rassurer, vous êtes là pour sauver le monde. Vous deux, les imbéciles derrière moi, les filles du groupe, et nous quatre. On est tous là pour sauver le monde._

 __ Mais on dirait qu'il vaut mieux être de votre côté que de celui des « imbéciles derrière vous », nota Newt d'une voix calme._

 __ Je te mentirais en te disant que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit doucement Thomas, en soutenant le regard de Newt. Mais tu ne peux pas faire mon travail, et je ne peux pas faire le tien._

 __ Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas faire le mien, rétorqua Newt. Qui est quoi, d'ailleurs ?_

 __ Survivre. Ton boulot, Newt, ça va être de survivre._

 _Il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser les paroles du scientifiques, déjà déterminé à faire ce qu'il devait faire. Sa posée sur celle de Sonya se crispa, et il balança son poing dans la figure de Thomas. Il entendit un craquement réjouissant, et ne se tourna pas pour voir comment réagissait la fille à sa rébellion. Il attrapa le brun par le col de sa blouse blanche, et le plaqua contre la vitre._

 __ La sortie. Comment on…_

 _Il fut interrompu par le poing du scientifique contre sa tempe. Merde, depuis quand est-ce que les scientifiques savaient cogner ?!_

 _Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de lutte, mais ne s'en soucia pas, trop concentré sur son combat contre ce foutu type !_

 _La main de Thomas trouva le creux de son cou, et il grimaça quand le scientifique inversa les rôles, appuyant sur sa gorge fragile et l'empêchant de respirer._

 __ Newt, il faut que tu saches que nous, on est les gentils, ok ? Les adultes de WICKED sont bien plus durs. Alors sur ce coup-là, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance ! On est dans le même bateau !_

 __ Thomas ! s'exclama Teresa. Tu ne peux pas…_

 __ On m'a pris mon passé, espèce de trouduc ! Ne me dis pas que c'est aussi ton cas !_

 __ Newt, pour Isaac Newton, ok ? Je suis dans le même cas ! aboya Thomas. Je m'appelle Thomas pour Thomas Edison ! Rachel pour Rachel Carson ! Je dois continuer longtemps comme ça ?!_

 __ Qu-quoi ? balbutia Newt, en cessant de se débattre. Co-comment ça ?_

 __ On est tous renommés à cause de grands hommes… ou femmes, d'ailleurs. On ignore notre vrai prénom. Tous. On a aucun souvenir. Dans cette pièce, dans ce bâtiment, on est tous dans le même bateau._

 __ Thomas ! Tu ne peux pas lui expliquer ça ! le réprimanda Aris, et Teresa opina._

 __ Bordel, vous deux, au lieu de faire de grands sermons, venez m'aider à maîtriser la rouqui…_

 _Un bruit de verre brisé interrompit Rachel, et Thomas, malgré sa main toujours sur la gorge de Newt, se retourna._

 _Le blond observa le spectacle : Sonya se tenait face à Rachel, un large bout de verre à la main, la menaçant d'un air calme._

 __ Approche-toi et je te jure que je l'utilise, prévint-elle._

 __ Sonya… commença Rachel en levant les mains d'un air apaisant. Repose ça, tu risques de te couper._

 _Thomas se tourna vers Newt en soupirant :_

 __ Tu vois ce que tu as provoqué ? On va devoir l'assommer à coups de tranquillisants._

 __ Ne fais pas ça, chuchota-t-il. Je… je vais la calmer, ok ? Mais ne lui fais pas de mal._

 _Thomas secoua la tête, et lâcha Newt, après une dernière mise en garde :_

 __ Un nouveau coup fourré, et c'est toi que j'assomme à coups de tranquillisants, prévint-il._

 _Thomas s'avança à pas lents, mais fut s'immobilisa quand Sonya se tourna vers lui, son bout de verre tendu vers lui :_

 __ Ne t'approche pas de moi !_

 __ Ok, ok… Du calme, Sonya._

 __ Thomas, je maîtrise la situation, lâcha calmement Rachel sans faire un geste. Ramène Newt._

 _Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel les deux adolescents échangèrent un long regard, et enfin, Thomas empoigna Newt par le bras :_

 __ Tess, tu m'accompagne ?_

 __ Avec plaisir, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, en lançant un regard à Sonya. Ne lui fais pas de mal, Rach'._

 __ Je te le promets, assura cette dernière avec un sourire._

Le paysage d'inox, de verre et de béton sembla peu à peu disparaître alors qu'une voix tremblante résonnait dans l'esprit de Newt :

« Hey… C'est encore et toujours moi… Pas de surprises, hein… J'ai l'impression que de moins en moins de gens viennent, et ce n'est pas bon signe. Cela dit, ils ne me parlent jamais, hein… Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs… Je ne leur parle pas, à eux… Il n'y a qu'à toi, que je parle… Et aux autres, aussi, à ces fantômes qui ne viendront jamais, ce qui me laisse vraiment penser que je suis en train de devenir folle… Un éternel monologue… Si j'avais su qu'un jour tu serais la personne à qui je m'accroche le plus… Toi et moi, ça n'a pourtant jamais été le grand amour… Merde, Newt… Tout me manque en toi, maintenant… Ton accent britannique, ton sourire sarcastique, et cette façon que tu avais de tous nous rassembler, de nous obliger à rester ensemble… La foutue colle, hein ? MERDE, NEWT ! »

La fille pleurait à présent, il l'entendait dans sa voix.

« MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! Je veux plus être seule, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ! Et tu es le seul qui est là, alors fais quelque chose ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, NEWT ! »

* * *

Newt se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Hey…

À côté de lui, Thomas le regardait d'un air inquiet.

_ Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?

Le jeune homme se força à hocher la tête, mais comme toujours, son petit ami vit à travers son masque.

_ Encore ces rêves ?

Newt mentit à nouveau, secouant la tête.

_ Newtie…

_ C'est bon, ça va, murmura-t-il.

_ Dis-moi la vérité…

_ Est-ce qu'on a déjà été ensemble dans un labo ? demanda Newt, en tremblant, essayant d'ignorer le message de détresse que lui avait laissé la fille. Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà battus, est-ce que…

_ Non ! s'exclama Thomas. Non, non, et non !

Il embrassa Newt, l'air bouleversé :

_ Je ne veux pas apparaître dans tes cauchemars, Newt. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas devenir une de tes peurs !

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, assura Newt, même s'il n'en était plus si sûr.

_ Vraiment… ?

_ Vraiment.

Pour pallier aux doutes de son petit ami, il l'embrassa doucement.

_ Encore… murmura Thomas contre ses lèvres.

Il l'aimait tellement, au fond… Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, un Thomas un peu étrange qui se prenait pour un scientifique capable de sauver le monde à seulement quinze ans, avec seulement trois autres types, qu'au passage, Newt n'avait absolument jamais vu.

Tout cela, ça ne venait que de son esprit. Ni les cauchemars, ni la fille n'existaient réellement.

Le monde réel était là.

* * *

Et voilà... J'ai écrit tout ça d'une traite, et je vous rassure tout de suite, il y aura une suite ;) Le Newtmas va peut-être vous paraître un peu bizarre, mais contrairement aux apparences, il va mettre du temps à s'installer ! En revanche, je vous promets des scènes de cul xD c'est bon, tout le monde est content ? Ce sera une fiction plutôt longue, mais si vous comprenez qui est la fameuse fille, ça vous aidera vachement... Je n'en dis pas plus ^^

Laissez une review ;) et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, ce chapitre est encore fait pour créer l'intrigue, et quelques réponses viendront au prochain chapitre ! Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

Vous connaissez le blabla, Thomas, Newt, et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ! (mais merde, DASHNER, C'EST DE LA MALTRAITANCE CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MON PAUVRE NEWT !)

* * *

« J'ai peur, Newt. Je crève de peur. Plus personne n'est venu depuis hier. Normalement ils viennent deux fois par jour, une fois le matin, une fois le soir. Hier soir, il n'y avait personne, et ce matin non plus. Juste nous deux… Je ne veux pas mourir, Newt. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir. Et surtout, je ne veux pas mourir lentement, de faim, de soif, ou de peur. Ou même de folie. Je t'en supplie, Newt… Ne me laisse pas seule… J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi... »

* * *

 _Elle n'est pas réelle. Elle n'est pas réelle, elle n'est pas réelle, elle n'est pas réelle. Sors de ma tête, sors de ma tête, sors de ma tête. Arrête de me raconter tes malheurs, tu n'existes pas ! ALORS ARRÊTE !_

Newt se prit la tête à deux mains, tentant de se concentrer sur le film qui passait à la télévision. Son psy avait été très clair. Il fallait qu'il ignore cette fille, mais c'était d'autant plus difficile quand elle pleurait, et que tout autour de lui, le monde paraissait perdre ses nuances chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Comme si tout n'était qu'un leurre, et que cette fille le tirait vers la surface.

Il avait fait un cauchemar encore plus horrible que les autres, la nuit dernière. Thomas n'était pas là, cette fois. C'était lui, suspendu à un mur, s'accrochant au lierre. Montant, le plus haut possible. Et sautant. Pour mettre fin à ses jours. Et puis, une douleur fulgurante. Il s'était réveillé avant que la fille ne commence à parler, mais apparemment, elle avait décidé de lui faire payer son absence.

Il regarda longuement ses deux jambes. Après un choc pareil, elles auraient dû être sacrément amochées. Au lieu de ça, elles étaient toutes deux en parfait état. Encore une preuve que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Un rêve qui restait dans sa tête, et ne voulait pas le quitter. Les images prirent à nouveau la place de la fille.

* * *

 _Newt n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. D'une main ferme, il attrapa la racine de lierre au-dessus de sa tête, continuant de monter. Il pleurait._

 _Jamais ils ne s'en sortiraient. Il ne faisait que trouver une sortie plus rapide, plus efficace._

 _Il regarda le sol._

 _C'était loin._

 _Haut._

 _Il se sentait tellement mal, et c'était si facile._

 _Tellement, tellement facile._

 _Il avait juste à lâcher. Calmement, il dégagea son pied de la charnière sur laquelle il l'avait posé, dérapa un peu en ne se retenant qu'avec les mains._

 _Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il lâchait le lierre._

 _Il heurta durement le sol, et un hurlement troua le silence. Un hurlement qui sortait de sa bouche._

 _Il avait mal. Tellement, tellement mal._

 _Et il n'était pas mort._

* * *

_ NEWT !

Quelqu'un hurlait. Un hurlement de bête sauvage. Newt mit un moment à comprendre que c'était lui, et que c'était Thomas qui le secouait comme un prunier, l'air fou d'inquiétude.

Quand il se tut enfin, Thomas se mit à genoux devant lui, qui était toujours assis sur le canapé, et le regarda. Il avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes, son Tommy.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, tremblante.

_ Ou-oui, mentit Newt, comme toutes les autres fois.

Thomas attendit quelques instants, espérant une suite, une vérité que Newt ne pouvait lui donner. Quand il comprit que ce ne serait pas pour cette fois, il caressa doucement la joue de son petit ami, l'embrassa, et se leva.

_ Thomas…

Thomas s'immobilisa et le regarda. Newt savait qu'il avait les yeux plein de larmes, et que Tommy attendait désespérément quelque chose, mais il ne put que murmurer :

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Moi aussi, répondit sombrement Thomas en retournant dans la cuisine. Crois-moi, moi aussi…

* * *

_ C'était la première fois ?

_ Pour la fille, non… expliqua Newt, sans pouvoir soutenir le regard inquisiteur de son psychiatre. Elle m'avait déjà parlé en pleine journée…

_ Non, le reprit durement le psychiatre. Vous l'avez déjà imaginé vous parler en pleine journée. Elle n'existe pas !

Oui, elle n'existait pas, se répéta Newt, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle n'existait pas. Peu importait qui elle était, elle n'existait pas.

_ Et pour les cauchemars ?

_ C'était la première fois, marmonna-t-il. D'habitude, ils n'interviennent pas quand je suis éveillé.

_ Donc, votre état empire.

_ Non, protesta Newt. C'est arrivé juste une fois ! Et… c'était le même rêve que celui que j'avais fait pendant la nuit.

_ Quoi comme rêve… ?

Le blond resta silencieux quelques instants avant de murmurer :

_ Je me suicidais…

Avant même que les images associées à ce rêve n'aient le temps d'envahir son esprit, le psychologue eut l'air effondré, et s'exclama :

_ Jamais ! Tu n'as jamais tenté de te suicider, compris ?!

Newt, oscillant entre surprise et peur, se renfonça dans son siège :

_ Je vous raconte juste mon rêve.

_ Ce n'était pas un rêve, compris ? Tu vas juste l'oublier, Newt. Oublie-moi ça, d'accord ?

_ Je…

_ Oublie.

* * *

_ Hey…

Newt s'assit à côté de Thomas, et ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

_ Alors, ton rendez-vous chez le psy ?

Newt regarda longuement son petit ami, et fronça les sourcils :

_ J'avais rendez-vous chez le psy ?

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de froncer les sourcils, avant d'ébaucher un sourire :

_ Non, tu as raison… Il a annulé. Comment s'est passé ta nuit, au fait ?

_ Absolument parfaite, sourit Newt. J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi. Pas le moindre rêve, ni le moindre cauchemar.

_ Ah oui, vraiment ?

Thomas sourit, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

_ Il faut fêter ça, non ? murmura-t-il en embrassant le blond dans le cou.

_ Oh que oui… répondit Newt en le renversant sur le canapé.

* * *

 __ Tu veux bien me donner ton bras ?_

 _La question, calme et polie, surprit Newt. Il ne pensait pas que Thomas se montrerait aussi… gentil, après ce qu'il avait fait. Rachel avait tout de même récolté une sacrée cicatrice à l'épaule de son combat avec Sonya, et Thomas lui, avait eu droit à un nez cassé._

 _Sans un mot, il tendit son bras au scientifique, qui planta son aiguille sans la moindre hésitation dans le creux de son coude. Sans hésitation, mais sans rudesse, avec une douceur étrange._

 __ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 __ Tu n'aurais pas du te battre contre Gally et Minho, dit Thomas sans répondre._

 __ Ils avaient insulté Sonya !_

 __ Ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'aurais pas du te battre contre eux. Je sais que tu as le poignet un peu abîmé, je me contente de te soigner._

 __ Et ça, c'était pas une de tes expériences ?_

 __ C'est un anesthésiant. Ça risque de faire mal même avec ça, alors estime-toi heureux._

 _Newt ne trouva rien à répondre, et préféra se laisser faire. Thomas avait l'air de n'avoir que de bonnes intentions, cette fois-ci. Il laissa les doigts froids du scientifique palper son poignet, et retint un gémissement._

 __ Je crois qu'il est brisé, marmonna sombrement Thomas. Je vais t'arranger ça, mais tu vas devoir éviter d'utiliser ton poignet quelque temps._

 __ Du genre pour faire quoi ?_

 _L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire moqueur sans cesser de travailler :_

 __ Le genre de truc qui muscle le poignet, Newt. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 __ Au milieu d'un dortoir de mecs ? fit remarquer Newt, comprenant immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler. Je suis sûr que je peux en trouver un pour le faire à ma place._

 _Thomas éclata de rire :_

 __ Avec ta belle gueule, blondinet, fais attention à ne pas te faire violer._

 _Newt rit à son tour, sans parvenir à s'arrêter pendant un long moment, sous le regard amusé du scientifique, qui, quand le blond parvint enfin à se calmer, dit :_

 __ Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça. Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?_

 __ Non, c'est…_

 _Il s'esclaffa à nouveau, alors que Thomas patientait calmement qu'il reprenne :_

 __ Je trouve ça surréaliste, comme conversation. Il y a une semaine, on se tapait dessus, et maintenant, quand on parle, il y a autant de sous-entendus qu'entre deux gamins en chaleur ! Quand est-ce que je te propose de te la mettre, Tommy ?_

 _Thomas s'étouffa, avant d'exploser de rire à son tour :_

 __ On n'en est pas encore là, Newt, crois-moi !_

 __ Dommage, répliqua Newt d'un ton taquin, riant toujours._

 _Même la douleur qui irradiait son poignet alors que Thomas le manipulait ne put calmer son hilarité. En revanche, la voix calme qui résonna dans le dos de Thomas fit immédiatement perdre tout sourire à ce dernier._

 __ Thomas. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire ça…_

 _C'était Rachel. Étrange, cette dernière avait toujours semblé être du côté de Thomas, et pourtant, là, les épaules tendues et les mains toujours crispées sur le poignet de Newt, il semblait prêt à tout donner pour ne pas être là._

 __ Rachel, écoute, il souffrait inutilement, je n'allais pas… commença-t-il._

 __ Si tu le surprotèges maintenant, Tom, comment veux-tu qu'il s'en sorte dans le Labyrinthe ?_

 _Quel Labyrinthe ? se demanda Newt, mais un regard de Thomas le dissuada d'intervenir._

 __ C'est simplement stupide de le laisser souffrir alors qu'on a de quoi le soigner !_

 __ Tu fais ça parce que tu l'aimes bien !_

 _Les ongles de Thomas s'enfoncèrent dans le poignet de Newt qui ne put s'empêcher de glapir, ramenant l'attention sur lui._

 __ Tu comptes le dire à Ava, Rachel ? demanda Thomas en finissant de nouer le bandage._

 __ Tu sas bien que non, soupira Rachel. Ni Aris, ni Teresa, ni moi ne te dénoncerons jamais. Mais tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça, Tom. Rappelle-toi juste qu'on les envoie à l'abattoir._

Thomas répondit quelque chose que Newt n'entendit pas, alors que tout se déformait autour de lui.

« C'est encore et toujours moi. Hey, surprise… J'ai de quoi tenir en gros, deux mois. Deux foutus de mois de bouffe, un peu plus en eau, mais pour ce que ça change… Je suis enfermée ici avec toi, et j'ai compris le message. Plus personne ne viendra. On m'a condamnée à mort, et toi avec moi... »

Un sanglot déforma la voix de la femme.

« Ils me manquent tous… Je me suis tellement convaincue que je ne mourrais pas avant de les avoir revu… Quelle idiote, hein ? Une idiote idéaliste. Je pensais changer le monde, et je me retrouve seule avec toi. Et… J'ai tellement cru que j'allais mourir, pendant les Épreuves, que maintenant, et bien je m'en aperçois… Je veux pas finir comme ça… JE VEUX PAS CREVER COMME ÇA, NEWT ! »

Et puis, pour la première fois, tout ne s'arrêta pas après la voix. Pendant longtemps, il entendit des sanglots, qui se calmèrent peu à peu. Et puis, une respiration précipitée, qui se calma lentement. Pendant une heure, il n'entendit que le bruit doux et régulier de la calme respiration de la femme.

* * *

Newt se réveilla doucement. Pas de sursaut, pas de hurlement, pas de cœur battant la chamade. Juste un réveil normal comme il n'avait pas eu depuis… toujours ? Non, depuis hier, il n'avait pas rêvé hier. C'était bien ça ?

Il se concentra, incapable de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent. Comment était-ce possible ?

_ Hello, marmonna Thomas, endormi. Quoi de neuf, bébé ?

_ Le fait que tu m'appelles « bébé », Tommy, pour commencer.

_ Faut bien commencer un jour, non ?

Thomas bailla, et se blottit davantage contre Newt :

_ T'as fait des rêves, cette nuit ?

Le blond hésita quelques instants, avant d'avouer, sans doute pour la première fois :

_ Ouais… Mais c'était plus tranquille… Moins… Pas moins intense, plutôt moins violent…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ça paraissait plus… réel, tu vois ?

_ Ce n'est pas réel, Newt. Tu es resté avec moi dans ce lit, toute la nuit, murmura Thomas, l'air très inquiet. S'il te plaît, ne compare pas tes rêves à la réalité. Ce n'est pas la réalité, d'accord ?

Newt hocha la tête, et posa sa tête sur le torse de Thomas, qui se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

_ Dis, Tommy, tu te rappelle quand est-ce qu'on s'est rencontré ?

Thomas mit un long moment à répondre, et Newt avait distinctement senti tout son corps se figer :

_ C'est vraiment important ?

Le blond hésita quelques instants :

_ Oui, pour moi ça l'est…

_ Sincèrement… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne me rappelle plus…

_ Quand est-ce qu'on s'est mis ensemble, Tommy ?

À nouveau, un long moment précéda la réponse de Thomas, qui finit par soupirer :

_ J'en sais rien, Newtie. Tu sais bien que j'ai pas la mémoire pour ce genre de trucs.

Mais si tu ne te rappelle pas de ce genre de trucs, de quoi tu te rappelle ? eut envie de hurler Newt, dont le cœur battait de plus en plus vite, inquiet.

_ J'ai jamais rencontré ta famille, Tommy… Ça fait combien de temps qu'on sort ensemble ?

La réponse fut, une fois de plus, très peu convaincante :

_ Tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus. Et ne te soucie pas de mes parents, d'accord ?

La respiration calme de la femme envahit à nouveau son esprit, alors que la voix de Thomas s'effaçait peu à peu.

_ Newt ! Au fond, depuis combien de temps on se connaît, c'est pas vraiment important ! s'exclama Thomas en l'embrassant.

La respiration disparut.

_ L'important, reprit Thomas, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi, que je t'aime à la folie, tu vois… ? On est heureux ensemble !

Newt se détendit dans les bras de son petit ami : il n'avait pas tort, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et puis, au fond…

_ Je peux t'avouer quelque chose, Tommy ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.

_ Moi non plus je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça. J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie est basée sur toi.

* * *

Ohlala... Perso, ça me gênerait pas d'avoir toute ma vie basée sur Tommy, mais bon... J'espère que vous avez des idées, des hypothèses et des explications ! Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, voilà, ce chapitre annonce la fin de la première partie de cette fiction... Je vous rassure, il y a beaucoup de parties ! Simplement, dans ma tête, les chapitres ne sont pas forcément prédécoupés, quand je pense à ma fic, je pense en parties !

Je crois que je n'ai pas été très subtile dans le dernier chapitre, vu que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés de la vérité... Au niveau de l'état de Newt en tout cas ! Parce que la fille, ça reste le noir complet, et je trouve ça cool ! J'espère que ça vous fera une jolie surprise, du coup, pour la fin du chapitre #autospoil

Voilà... Je sens bien que je vous saoule et que tout ce que vous voulez, c'est lire, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Sa vie dégénérait. Les cauchemars envahissaient ses journées, il entendait la respiration de la fille de plus en plus souvent. Thomas passait tout son temps avec lui, à essayer de le garder dans la réalité, mais au fond, Newt se sentait partir loin, et ça le terrifiait.

Il se blottit contre Thomas, qui grogna dans son sommeil.

.

 __ Merde ! hurla Thomas._

 __ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Newt._

 __ Il se passe que c'est ton tour ! aboya le scientifique. C'est ton putain de tour ! Je suis censé t'envoyer dans le Labyrinthe !_

 __ Quel Labyrinthe, Thomas ? rétorqua le blond. Explique-moi tout, maintenant !_

 __ Leur disparition… Tu as bien du t'en apercevoir, non ? Alby, Gally…_

 _Thomas frappa violemment le mur, son poing crispé rougissant sous le choc._

 __ Ils sont dans ce putain de Labyrinthe, où ils vont tous CREVER ! ET MAINTENANT C'EST TON TOUR !_

 __ Calme-toi, ordonna l'adolescent. Calme-toi, Thomas. C'est quoi, le but de ce Labyrinthe ?_

 __ Je t'avais dit qu'on était tous spéciaux… Dehors… Dehors y a eu des explosions solaires, et ça a provoqué une étrange maladie qui a contaminé tout le globe. Et… Et… Les malades sont partout, et très dangereux. On les appelle les Fondus. Nous, on est tous immunisés. C'est pour ça que WICKED nous enferme ici, pour nous protéger. Et maintenant, on cherche un antidote. Alors, on envoie les immunisés dans différentes épreuves pour voir ce qui diffère chez eux de chez les non-immunisés. Leur activité cérébrale, cardiaque, musculaire… Tout._

 __ Mais…_

 __ Dans un test ADN, il n'y a aucune différence entre un immune et un non-immune. C'est pour ça, ces tests._

 __ WICKED a créé ces épreuves exprès pour nous tester ?_

 _Thomas serra à nouveau le poing, l'air prêt à exploser._

 __ Pas WICKED. Nous. Tess, Rach', Aris et moi._

 _Newt encaissa le choc. C'était Thomas qui avait créé les épreuves qui allaient le tuer._

 _Merde, foutu Thomas._

 _Pourquoi lui ?_

 __ Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si différents de nous, Thomas ?_

 __ Notre QI, et notre éducation. On est chez WICKED depuis qu'on a environ cinq ans. On sait tout sur Braise…_

 _Newt ne l'interrompit pas pour lui demander ce qu'était Braise, et le laissa continuer :_

 __ … sur les Fondus, et on a suivi des cours sur les différentes sciences, des cours poussés. Mais, merde, Newt… Je peux pas, tu vois ? Je peux pas t'envoyer dans ce foutu Labyrinthe…_

 __ Pourquoi ? lança Newt d'un air de défi. En quoi je suis différent des autres, Thomas ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu ne peux pas m'envoyer comme tu as envoyé tous les autres ?_

 _Thomas parut désorienté, et s'écarta de quelques pas :_

 __ J'en sais rien, balbutia-t-il. J'en sais rien… Je sais pas pourquoi tu comptes plus que les autres pour moi… Pourquoi, Newt ?_

 __ Thomas ?!_

 _La voix de Teresa les prit tous deux au dépourvu. Elle était dans l'entrée de la pièce, l'air surpris._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec lui ? Il est censé être déjà passé au sérum mémoriel._

 _Thomas ne répondit rien, faisant les cent pas, les poings serrés. Newt se tourna vers Teresa. L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme, si semblable à celui de Thomas._

 __ Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de faire ça, Tom !_

 __ Tess…_

 __ Thomas, merde !_

 _Elle paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes._

 __ Tu peux pas faire ça… Sonya est déjà prête à être envoyée, il faut respecter le protocole. C'est au tour de Newt, tu le savais depuis des lustres !_

 _« Tu le savais depuis des lustres ». Évidemment. Thomas savait qu'il allait être envoyé dans ce Labyrinthe, et il n'avait rien dit, jamais._

 __ Tess…_

 __ Tom…_

 _C'était le moment ou jamais, songea Newt, même s'il répugnait à frapper Thomas une nouvelle fois. Il laissa négligemment sa main glisser le long de la table pleine d'instruments chirurgicaux, et attrapa un scalpel. Ce serait simple. Juste menacer Thomas, ou mieux, Teresa, qui ne se défendrait sans doute pas._

 __ Tom, tu sais que tu peux pas faire ça…_

 __ Teresa, je peux pas l'envoyer à la mort…_

 _Glissant le scalpel dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, Newt s'approcha subtilement de la sortie, se rapprochant par la même occasion de Teresa._

 _Et, juste au moment où il allait se lancer, il croisa le regard de Thomas. Un regard calme, résigné. Il savait. Il savait ce que Newt projetait de faire, et avait l'intention de le laisser faire._

 __ WICKED peut te tuer pour ça, Thomas ! s'exclama Teresa._

 _Ces mots paralysèrent Newt. Thomas savait, il savait tout, et il le laissait tout de même faire._

 _Il ne pouvait pas._

 _Il ne pouvait pas tuer Thomas._

 _D'une main tremblante, il laissa tomber le scalpel aux pieds de Teresa, qui sursauta._

 __ Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'emmène, ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme. Pas lui. Emmène-moi dans ce foutu Labyrinthe._

 __ Newt !_

 _Le cri de Thomas était plein de détresse, mais il ne se retourna pas pour regarder le scientifique. Teresa lui adressa un regard plein de larmes, et articula doucement :_

 __ Merci… pour lui…_

 _Newt haussa les épaules, et se laissa entraîner._

 _._

_ Tu me fais mal ! s'exclama Thomas.

Newt ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans l'épaule de son petit ami.

_ Désolé… marmonna-t-il.

_ Tu rêvais, commenta Tommy, plus doucement.

_ Non, mentit Newt, comme il le faisait toujours. Tommy…

_ Mmh ?

_ Tu as fait des études scientifiques ?

Ce fut au tour des doigts de Thomas de se crisper sur sa main :

_ Jamais, répondit-il d'une voix très calme. Jamais je n'ai fait d'études scientifiques, Newt, d'accord ? Oublie cette idée.

Newt voulut répliquer, mais un autre bruit s'imposa dans son esprit.

Une chanson.

La jeune femme fredonnait une douce mélodie, comme une berceuse.

Et tout à coup, alors que les deux mains de Thomas étaient sous ses yeux, il sentit quelque chose lui caresser le front, les cheveux.

« Hello, Newt… Tu sais quoi ? J'ai rêvé du Labyrinthe cette nuit... »

La femme rit doucement, et il sentit les caresses dans ses cheveux s'accentuer. Il voyait Thomas parler, mais sans l'entendre.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que ce serait une des périodes les plus agréables de ma vie… Pour toi aussi, d'ailleurs, j'imagine… Parce qu'une fois que tu en est sorti, ce n'était pas vraiment la joie… Si seulement les choses pouvaient s'arranger pour toi, Newt… Tu le mérites tellement... »

Des lèvres fantômes se posèrent sur son front, et il les sentit aussi distinctement que si c'était Thomas qui l'avait embrassé.

_ Ne fais pas ça, Newt…

La voix de Thomas résonnait dans son esprit, trop forte.

Newt grimaça en regardant son petit ami :

_ Faire quoi ?

Il entendait toujours la respiration de la femme. À nouveau, elle fredonnait, pour lui, ou peut-être pour elle-même.

_ Ne t'en va pas, articula Thomas, appuyant tellement fort sur ses épaules qu'il lui faisait mal. Il n'y a rien pour toi, dehors, Newt. Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi, reste à l'abri !

_ À l'abri de quoi, Thomas ?

_ Reste… C'est dangereux dehors. C'est dangereux pour toi, Newt. Je ne veux que ton bien. Je vais te protéger. Je te protégerai toujours.

_ Mais de quoi ? Thomas, qu'est-ce qui se…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Thomas disparut.

.

Newt était dans le noir total. Il flottait dans ces ténèbres de silence.

.

 _Newt s'allongea sur la table d'opération, un peu inquiet. Teresa était à côté de lui, calme._

 __ Ça va aller, assura-t-elle à mi-voix._

 __ Pour lui, ça ira ?_

 _Elle savait de qui il parlait, et se contenta de hocher la tête :_

 __ Protège-le, supplia-t-il, alors qu'elle lui tendait un masque qu'elle attendait qu'il pose sur son nez et sa bouche. S'il te plaît…_

 __ Je l'aurais fait même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, répondit-elle doucement. Il est comme mon frère. Si ça se trouve, il l'est, d'ailleurs._

 __ Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire ? demanda-t-il, en désignant le masque et les diverses seringues posées sur le chariot à côté de la scientifique._

 __ Effacer tes souvenirs._

 __ Je ne veux pas oublier à nouveau…_

 __ Newt, s'il te plaît._

 _Il avait noté qu'elle ne l'avait pas attachée à la table, avec les sangles manifestement prévues à cet effet. Elle lui faisait confiance, parce qu'il l'avait suivie sans essayer de s'enfuir._

 __ Je ne veux pas l'oublier, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque._

 __ C'est peut-être une piètre consolation, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'un air désolé, mais lui ne t'oubliera jamais._

 __ Teresa, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas l'oublier…_

 _Sans un mot de plus, les yeux humides, elle lui tendit le masque. Ce masque, relié à cette machine, dont quelque chose sortait. Ce truc allait l'endormir, et quand il se réveillerait, il oublierait tout, encore. Minho, Gally, Alby et tous ses amis de dortoir. Les trois scientifiques, Aris, Rachel et Teresa. La fille, Sonya. Et Thomas._

 _C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas si différent de tous les tests que Thomas et Rachel lui avaient fait passer. Si Thomas ne l'avait pas informé de la finalité de cet examen-ci, il ne se serait pas aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent._

 __ Thomas a déjà trop retardé les choses, murmura-t-elle. Tu aurais du être envoyé dans ce Labyrinthe il y a plus de trois mois._

 __ Quoi… ? Mais ça ne fait qu'un mois que je suis arrivé…_

 _Elle grimaça :_

 __ Pas exactement. C'est compliqué. Aris et moi, on a couvert Rachel et Thomas autant qu'on le pouvait, mais il faut que Sonya et toi vous finissiez par aller dans le Labyrinthe. Vous y serez importants, Newt._

 __ Teresa…_

 _Il attrapa le masque, et juste avant de le coller sur son visage, chuchota :_

 __ Remercie-le, d'accord ?_

 _Elle acquiesça, et lui demanda de compter jusqu'à dix._

 _Il sentait déjà son cerveau s'embrumer, mais s'exécuta._

 __ Un… Deux…_

 _Il voulait dire quelque chose. Avant de s'en aller, il voulait dire quelque chose à Teresa. Non, pas à Teresa, à ce type, qui lui ressemblait un peu, mais avec les yeux noisette et un sourire enjôleur._

 __ Dis-lui que… balbutia-t-il en tentant de rassembler ses pensées._

 _Il vit une forme brune se pencher vers lui, attentive._

 _Il voulait dire quelque chose…_

 _Sa bouche lui donnait l'impression d'être incapable de remuer, et sa langue lui semblait lourde comme du plomb._

 _C'était à propos d'un type aux beaux yeux…_

 _Il…_

 _Les yeux de Newt se fermèrent._

 _Il l'aimait._

 _._

Newt ouvrit les yeux. Thomas n'était pas avec lui. Il était seul dans ce brouillard d'ombres. Il se sentait comme tiraillé entre deux choix. D'un côté, la respiration calme et le doux fredonnement de la femme. De l'autre, Thomas, qui le suppliait de revenir.

Il pouvait avoir les réponses à ses questions, s'il suivait la femme, il le savait.

Mais il y avait Thomas. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Thomas était réel.

Mais la femme n'était pas juste un produit de son esprit, il en était certain.

Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix.

La femme inconnue.

Thomas.

« Oui, je sais, je te parle beaucoup, aujourd'hui… Mais c'est toujours mieux que de parler toute seule, comme je l'ai fait pendant une heure dans la salle de bain… Tu t'en rends compte qu'il m'a fallu une demie-heure pour que je me rende compte que cette fille à qui je parlais, c'était mon reflet dans le miroir ? Merde, Newt, je deviens folle... »

_ Ne l'écoute pas, Newt ! Reste avec moi ! Je peux te protéger, moi !

« De toute façon, peu importe à qui je parle, c'est toujours des monologues, après tout… Je me sens tellement seule... »

_ Newt…

La voix de Thomas était douce, enjôleuse, attirante.

Celle de la femme était triste, rauque, apeurée.

Leurs deux mondes paraissaient inconciliables.

_ Reste avec moi…

« J'ai besoin de toi... »

Ces derniers mots furent comme un coup de fouet pour Newt. Elle les avait déjà prononcés, mais jamais il n'avait senti tant de désespoir chez elle.

_ Je suis désolé, Tommy, articula-t-il.

.

 _Il sentait qu'il était instable. Il tremblait, les poings serrés. Il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'en foutait._

 _C'était Braise._

 _FOUTUE BRAISE !_

 _ET TOUT ÇA C'ÉTAIT LA FAUTE DE THOMAS !_

 _S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait tué de ses mains._

 _Toutes ces épreuves… Tout ce qu'il avait traversé, c'était la faute de Thomas._

 _Tout, tout, tout…_

 _Thomas, qui était face à lui, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Thomas qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux de chien battu._

 _Thomas, qui n'avait même pas obéit à sa dernière demande._

 _Newt sentait le canon du flingue contre son front._

 _Il était temps que Thomas fasse ce qu'il avait à faire._

 _Il se sentait trembler, de rage, de colère, de tristesse et de peur._

 _Thomas aussi tremblait. Il tremblait de tout son corps, sauf sa main, qui était étrangement crispée et immobile._

 _Newt se sentit soudain étrangement calme._

 _Il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux autres, surtout pas à Thomas._

 _Alors, d'une voix ténue, il supplia :_

 __ S'il te plaît, Tommy… S'il te plaît._

 _Et Thomas pressa la détente._

 _._

Newt resta longuement immobile. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il avait froid, mais se sentait si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas la force de grelotter. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Il avait mal partout, comme des courbatures. Malgré ses paupières baissées, ses yeux le brûlaient. Quelque chose le grattait, sur le dos de la main. Il sentait une couverture sur sa peau, ou peut-être juste un drap. Dans son dos, un matelas.

Il était dans un lit.

À sa gauche, une respiration calme, qu'il fut presque sûr de reconnaître comme étant celle de la femme.

Étrange de reconnaître quelqu'un à sa respiration.

Sans savoir comment, il était certain que ce n'était pas Thomas, et qu'il ne se réveillerait pas dans sa chambre.

Parce que Thomas l'avait tué, et ce n'était pas un rêve.

Oui, il savait que c'était la femme.

Newt prit une longue respiration, qui sembla lui brûler les poumons. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait quelque chose sur la visage. Un masque.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt en tentant de gémir, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. La lumière lui parut si forte qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle lui avait brûlé les rétines, et il pouvait presque sentir des aiguilles dans ses cordes vocales.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de réitérer l'essai, ouvrant les yeux plus lentement, gardant les cils baissés par mesure de protection.

Du blanc, tout lui semblait blanc, blanc et blanc.

Et petit à petit, le blanc se transforma en nuances de blancs, de gris et d'ombres.

Il fixait un plafond blanc, entrecoupé par ses cils blonds.

Sa respiration était bruyante, plus que celle de la fille, qui ne paraissait pas s'apercevoir qu'il était éveillé.

Il tenta de bouger sa main gauche, pour se gratter la main droite. Il leva le bras en retenant des gémissements. Ce dernier lui paraissait lourd, gauche et engourdi.

Il parvint à le lever jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Satisfait de cet effort, il tenta de sourire, mais sentit ses lèvres se fendiller, et saigner.

Il y était presque…

Sa main gauche s'effondra sur son poignet droit, et trouva un fil… Non, pas un fil, un câble…

Il tourna la tête avec difficulté, les yeux toujours à peine entrouverts pour filtrer la forte luminosité.

Il était perfusé. Oui, une perfusion était plantée dans le dos de sa main, et il sentait toujours le masque, un respirateur, sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Comme il put, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Une fenêtre, où le soleil brillait. Il grimaça, et cette fois du sang coula de ses lèvres, alors qu'il fermait précipitamment les yeux. Il se laissa quelques instants, et recommença son manège, rouvrant les yeux tout doucement, à peine.

Et là, dans la lumière, il la vit.

Auréolée par le soleil comme un ange, elle était assise dans un fauteuil, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Si elle lui sembla vaguement familière, il fut tout de même certain de ne pas la connaître. Elle avait le visage émacié, semblait fine comme une brindille, et prête à se briser. Des cernes foncées tranchaient sur sa peau livide.

Newt se concentra sur elle.

Cette femme, pour qui il avait abandonné Thomas.

Mais cette fois, ça paraissait plus réel que tout ses cauchemars. Ça paraissait plus réel que tous les moments passé avec Tommy.

Elle devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, mais il penchait plus pour la trentaine. Elle avait les traits du visage tellement marqués…

Mais il la connaissait… Il était sûr de connaître ce visage, tout en étant certain de n'avoir jamais vu une femme à l'allure si squelettique, aux traits si tirés.

Il observa davantage les longs cheveux sombres, l'imagina avec quelques kilos en plus, et les yeux ouverts. Des yeux que son cerveau représenta immédiatement bleus, comme si lui avait déjà compris depuis longtemps.

Sa voix sortit sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, le faisant souffrir mille morts :

_ Teresa ?!

* * *

J'aime les cliffhanger ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par l'identité de la mystérieuse fille aka Teresa ! Dans la prochaine partie, Thomas sera peu présent, mais je vous promet qu'il sera là... à peu près !

Au passage, qu'on soit clair, Teresa, je l'aime bien... Ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré, mais je l'aime bien, et j'ai aimé son sacrifice à la fin du tome 3 #bigspoil Alors voilà, je vais jouer avec ça...

Laissez une review, tout ça, vous connaissez !

Le prochain chapitre samedi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

Mon retard est impardonnable, je suis désolée ! Pour une fois que je me fixe un délai, que je savais que je pourrais tenir, en plus, et bien je ne le fais pas ! Bon, j'ai une excuse, j'ai passé ma journée d'hier shootée aux médocs, au fond de mon lit, à n'en sortir que pour aller vomir aux toilettes (très sexy, je sais xD).

Bref, pardon, on passe à la suite ! Je suis contente de vous avoir toutes surprises en sortant Teresa de nulle part ! Vous verrez, ça a un sens, je le promet ! Quelques explications seront données ici, et la suite viendra progressivement ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La fille – Teresa – sursauta, et ouvrit des yeux effectivement bleus. Sa bouche aux lèvres pâles s'ouvrit, et elle y porta une main aux doigts fins et secs comme des brindilles.

_ N-Newt ? balbutia-t-elle. T-tu es enfin réveillé ?

Elle pleurait. Newt fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Teresa était-elle une fille aussi sensible ? À la limite, pour Thomas, il aurait compris tout le monde savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais pour lui ?

Tout à coup, il se remémora tous les rêves qu'il avait fait, toutes ces fois où elle lui avait parlé. Il était son dernier espoir, elle lui avait assez répété. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle était seule.

_ Oh, Newt…

Un sourire éclairait son visage trempé de larmes quand elle baissa enfin sa main. Le blond avait toujours sa trahison en tête, mais après quelques instants, décida de passer outre pour le moment. Il aviserait plus tard.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois enfin conscient, murmura-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement audible dans le silence de la pièce.

_ Enfin ? articula Newt, la voix rauque, sa gorge souffrant le martyr.

_ Fais attention à toi, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu ne t'es pas servi de ton corps depuis quelques temps.

Il inspira un grand coup, grimaça, et lâcha le plus rapidement possible :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Beaucoup trop de syllabes pour sa bouche qui signifia clairement qu'elle n'y était pas prête en saignant plus fort. Il sentait le liquide épais couler sur sa langue. De plus, son respirateur artificiel déformait ses paroles. Peu de chances que Teresa ait compris.

Pourtant, elle fit la moue, et haussa les épaules :

_ Prends le temps de te remettre. On aura tout le temps de parler, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Ok, stop, songea Newt. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait abandonné en choisissant Teresa au détriment de Thomas, mais une chose était sûre, il était venu pour avoir des réponses, pas pour rester allongé dans un lit, alors qu'une Teresa aux apparences de cadavre restait dans son siège à quelque mètres de lui et ne manifestait pas la moindre attention de s'approcher de lui pour l'aider.

Il se redressa d'un geste vif, et crut mourir de douleur.

Immédiatement, une vague intense traversa tout son corps, comme si une horde de tocards lui marchaient dessus, et il se sentit s'effondrer sur le côté… hors du lit. Il tomba par terre, sa perfusion s'arrachant de sa main, et le fil de son respirateur l'étouffant, emmêlé autour de son cou.

_ Newt ! s'exclama Teresa en se penchant en avant, paniquée, et s'effondrant sur lui.

_ Bordel, gémit-il. Tu me fais mal…

Elle ne bougea pas d'au-dessus de lui, se contentant de démêler le câble du respirateur, avant de lui enlever le masque avec délicatesse.

_ Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

_ Vire de sur moi… ordonna-t-il, sa voix déformée par la souffrance, sentant avec douleur chaque endroit où elle appuyait.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Teresa, s'appuyant sur ses bras, tenta de se décaler en grognant.

_ Merde ! aboya-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

_ Je t'ai dit de virer !

_ Mais je n'y arrive pas ! hurla-t-elle, soudain au bord des larmes. Je peux pas, tu comprends ?!

_ C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

Tiens, l'usage des cordes vocales revenait vite, apparemment, songea-t-il, en poussant la jeune femme sur le côté. Ses muscles, en revanche, semblaient très atrophiés.

_ Je peux pas, Newt !

Enfin, il parvint à l'écarter de lui, et elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, le dos contre le lit. Lentement, il s'assit à côté d'elle, gémissant à chaque geste.

Teresa pleurait à chaudes larmes, une jambe repliée sous elle dans un angle sans doute très douloureux, l'autre encore à moitié sur les genoux de Newt. Il attendit qu'elle la bouge, mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien, trop occupée à tenter d'essuyer les larmes qui trempaient son visage.

Les jambes de Teresa le mirent sur la voie, mais ce fut les cris qu'elle avait poussé en lui tombant dessus qui lui firent comprendre. Elle portait une chemise d'hôpital qui dévoilait des mollets encore plus squelettiques que le reste de son corps, et qui, dans sa chute, était remontée jusqu'à ses hanches. Les jambes blanchâtres étaient couturées de cicatrices, déformées, et ce, jusqu'à ses reins.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger les jambes, pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle ne sentait sans doute même sa jambe repliée sous son corps, ou le mollet sur les genoux de Newt.

Lentement, geste après geste, il l'aida à s'installer convenablement.

_ On est bien, maintenant, commenta-t-il, sarcastique. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut se relever.

Elle eut un léger sourire, et se blottit comme elle put contre lui. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures.

Et chacun des gestes de Teresa, chaque fois que leur peaux se touchaient… Tout cela était mille fois plus réel que tout ces moments passés avec Thomas.

_ Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois conscient, murmura-t-elle après une éternité de silence réconfortant.

_ Ouais, je crois que moi aussi, marmonna-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle renifla, et releva légèrement la tête vers lui :

_ C'est à moi de te demander ça... Tu viens de sortir du coma, Newt… Alors… Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien, lâcha-t-il sans hésitation. Pour un fondu qui s'est pris une balle dans la tête à bout portant, je crois que je m'en sors bien.

Elle ébaucha un léger sourire, et sans un mot supplémentaire il l'attira plus contre lui. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une présence humaine pour la première fois depuis des années… ce qui est à bien y réfléchir était peut-être le cas.

_ C'est vrai, répondit-elle enfin. Remercie le ciel que mes mains ne soient pas aussi paralysée que mes jambes. J'ai pas pu faire autrement que de te laisser un souvenir à l'arrière du crâne, mais l'opération s'est bien passée.

_ Un souvenir ? Une opération ?

Elle attrapa son poignet et l'amena à l'arrière de son crâne. Sans hésitation, elle fouilla sous les cheveux blonds pour lui faire toucher une épaisse cicatrice s'étendant sur cinq bons centimètres.

_ Le souvenir de l'opération. Il a fallu extraire la balle.

_ Et c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Newt oscillait entre stupéfaction et admiration. Teresa l'avait opéré, et avait extrait une foutue balle de son crâne ! La même Teresa qui était restée à son chevet durant son coma. Qu'était-il arrivé à la traîtresse qui les avait tous lâchés pour aider WICKED ?

Elle haussa les épaules, sa peau blême rosissant :

_ Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Je prends des cours de médecine depuis que j'ai dix ans, j'étais la plus qualifiée. Seules mes jambes sont abîmées, mes mains et mes capacités de réflexion sont intactes.

Il resta longuement silencieux, avant de lâcher enfin :

_ Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Teresa n'eut aucune hésitation en répondant :

_ J'avais juré à Thomas de te protéger.

Newt ne sut pas quoi répondre, et ce fut la jeune fille qui reprit après un silence gênant :

_ Même si… sincèrement, c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai sauvé.

Surpris, il la regarda. Dans ses yeux bleus qui paraissaient trop grand pour son visage, il lisait une tristesse sourde :

_ T'étais… mon seul repère. Ils étaient tous partis, et moi… C'est un peu compliqué, mais ils me croyaient morte. Et bien entendu, WICKED voulait me garder. Je ne pouvais pas partir, à cause de…

Elle désigna ses jambes.

_ Et puis, tu étais dans une pièce, ils voulaient attendre ta mort pour te disséquer.

Elle s'interrompit, se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

_ Désolée, c'est un peu glauque, hein ?

Il secoua la tête, et grommela :

_ Je préfère savoir de quoi ces connards sont capables. Même si je crois que j'en ai déjà une vague idée.

_ Enfin bon… Tu étais là, tu perdais du sang, et puis, tu étais un fondu, alors… Ils ne voulaient pas trop s'approcher de toi. Sauf moi, mais c'était différent… Je savais que j'étais immunisée.

_ Pourquoi ils m'ont emmené si c'était pour me laisser mourir ? l'interrompit Newt.

_ Expérience. Ils voulaient savoir de quoi ton cerveau avait l'air, si les Épreuves avaient changé quelque chose à ton cerveau contaminé par… par Braise.

_ Charmant.

_ Comme toujours, répondit-elle avec un sourire étonnement sarcastique. WICKED est un modèle de gentillesse et d'honnêteté.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui fit mal aux côtes, mais il passa outre :

_ Depuis quand tu critiques WICKED, toi ?

_ Depuis qu'ils m'ont enfermé ici alors que je voulais prévenir Thomas que je n'étais pas morte et me faire pardonner pour ce que j'avais fait.

_ Et du coup… Ça fait combien de temps ?

Elle s'écarta comme elle put, malgré ses jambes inertes et le bras autour de ses épaules, et le dévisagea longuement :

_ Tu es sûr que…

_ Teresa, s'il te plaît.

_ Ça va être un choc.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir vieilli tant que ça, elle. Il espéra que ce n'était que quelques mois.

_ Cinq ans, murmura-t-elle. Ça faisait cinq ans et un mois que tu étais dans le coma.

Il resta silencieux. Même si ce n'était pas sa question, elle avait compris l'interrogation implicite. Il avait perdu cinq ans de sa vie… Et dire qu'il avait supplié Thomas de le tuer…

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupira, et lâcha un juron quand son crâne heurta le lit.

Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore un fondu, ou susceptible d'attraper à nouveau Braise. Là, il se sentait bien, mais s'il avait une rechute… Et Teresa… La jeune fille lui avait tenu compagnie pendant cinq ans. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

_ Tu ne devrais pas… Pas rester avec moi. Teresa, je suis…

_ Quoi ? l'interrompit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis retrouvé dans cet état ! Je suis un fondu, Teresa, je ne peux pas courir le risque de…

_ Arrête ton char, répondit-elle en lui pressant la main. C'est bon. Les tests sont clairs. Tu es guéri.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu es guéri, Newt. Biologiquement parlant, tu es mort pendant plusieurs minutes. Braise n'y a pas survécu.

Newt resta longuement silencieux, encaissant l'information. Il était guéri. Guéri. GUERI. Braise ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il ne deviendrait pas un fondu.

_ Où est Thomas ? Il faut que je lui parle… que je lui dise…

Il s'écarta de Teresa et, appuyant ses coudes et ses avants-bras sur le lit, tenta de se relever.

_ Newt… commença-t-elle.

_ Il doit savoir que… qu'au final, il m'a sauvé la vie. Avec ton aide, mais…

Il s'effondra sur les genoux en gémissant quand ses muscles le lâchèrent.

_ Newt, je ne veux pas paraître… insensible… mais…

La jeune femme hésita, avant de poursuivre :

_ Tu crois vraiment que je serais restée avec toi si j'avais pu retrouver Thomas et les autres ?

Elle posa une main douce sur son épaule, et l'encouragea à se rasseoir à côté d'elle.

_ On est enfermés, Newt. Enfermés. On ne peut pas… on ne peut pas sortir.

_ Comment ça ?

_ La porte est fermée à clé, et c'est pas comme si… Je pouvais sortir par la fenêtre, tu vois ? En plus, on est au sixième étage.

Newt resta longuement immobile :

_ Tu es en train de me dire que je ne me suis réveillé que pour crever ici ?

* * *

Newt s'appuya contre la fenêtre, ses jambes tremblantes. Teresa était toujours assise, adossée contre le lit, et le regardait d'un air impénétrable.

_ Ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Ça pourrait aller mieux, grimaça-t-il.

Comme il le pouvait, il se tourna vers la vitre, et chercha le sol. Teresa avait raison, songea-t-il avec déception. Au moins une vingtaine de mètres. En sautant, tout ce qu'il arriverait à faire, c'était se tuer.

_ Fais chier, grogna-t-il.

_ On va trouver un moyen, l'apaisa Teresa. Tu devrais revenir t'asseoir, ne t'épuise pas pour rien.

Newt se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Teresa ? Comment tu es devenue…

Il hésita quelques instants, puis prit le parti de ne pas finir sa phrase. Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et marmonna :

_ Hum… J'ai… Un des murs du Labyrinthe s'est écroulé. Je me le suis pris dans le dos.

_ Et Thomas t'a laissée pour morte ?! Même s'il était fâché contre toi, je ne l'imagine pas faire ça !

_ Ouais, euh… C'est compliqué, murmura-t-elle. L'important, c'est que je suis en vie.

_ Mais pas pour longtemps. On en a pour combien de temps de bouffe ?

_ En gros trois semaines, quatre au max.

_ C'est tout ?!

_ Ils ne pensaient sans doute pas que tu te réveillerais.

_ Et pour toi seule, tu en avais pour combien de temps ?

_ Environ deux mois et demi.

Newt fit un rapide calcul, et se força à sourire :

_ Tu me considère comme un gros mangeur, on dirait.

_ Pas du tout. Tu es simplement resté cinq ans dans le coma, Newt. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es réveillé, c'est déjà spectaculaire. Le fait que tu te sois réveillé est déjà spectaculaire.

_ Et tu as déjà une hypothèse là-dessus.

Il connaissait Teresa… Enfin, la Teresa de ses souvenirs, d'avant le Labyrinthe. Si tout ça était bien réel, bien sûr. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à poser la question, mais la réponse de la jeune femme l'interrompit :

_ En fait, il faudrait que tu la confirmes. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que quand je te parlais, tu étais dans un coma moins profond. Les analyses de ton cerveau indiquent la même chose, mais… rien ne peut me le dire mieux que toi.

Newt s'accorda un temps de réflexion. Ce n'était pas faux. À de nombreuses reprises, il avait entendu Teresa lui parler alors qu'il était dans cet espèce de rêve permanent à propos de Thomas.

_ J'étais ailleurs, expliqua-t-il, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

Ce qu'il avait vécu lui semblait horriblement pervers : dans son coma, il avait rêvé de Thomas. Il avait fait l''amour avec lui, il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait aimé. Thomas était la seule personne, à l'exception de ce psy ressemblant étrangement à Janson, maintenant qu'il y repensait, à avoir envahi son esprit.

_ Mais parfois, je t'entendais… Et toute la vie étrange que je menais… Me semblait moins réelle. Comme si mon esprit savait.

_ Que menais-tu comme vie ? interrogea Teresa, intéressée. Plutôt comme le Labyrinthe, ou…

_ La vraie vie, marmonna Newt, espérant sincèrement ne pas devoir mentionner Thomas. Sans Braise, sans Labyrinthe, sans Terre Brûlée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses longs doigts fins tapotant le sol à un rythme régulier des plus stressant.

_ Pas exactement la vraie vie, du coup, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix douce. Et tu te rappelais du Labyrinthe, ou des Blocards ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait éviter. Newt passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, et évitant le regard de Teresa, soupira :

_ Tu vas me prendre pour un taré, ou un truc du genre…

_ Pas du tout. Tu peux me le raconter, Newt.

Si cela pouvait aider Teresa à comprendre, il devait lui raconter. Même si c'était horrible, dégueulasse, et qu'il mourrait d'envie de le garder pour lui, tant pour ne pas la dégoûter que parce que… Il avait déjà abandonné cette vie idyllique avec Thomas pour elle, et il voulait être le seul gardien des derniers fragments de la-dite vie.

_ Thomas… Thomas était le seul présent.

Elle ne parut pas le moins du monde surprise, au contraire. Elle haussa les épaules :

_ Ce n'est pas étonnant, Newt. Continue, s'il te plaît.

_ Comment tu peux trouver ça « pas étonnant » ?! s'exclama Newt. Teresa, toute ma foutue vie dans ce coma était basée sur Thomas. Il était ma vie !

_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard, promit-elle. Quel rôle jouait Thomas ?

_ Tout.

Bizarrement, son absence de réaction l'agaça et, déterminé à la choquer, il expliqua :

_ Ami, confident, famille, amant.

À nouveau, elle ne manifesta aucune réaction particulière, se contentant d'attendre la suite.

_ Teresa, qu'est-ce que tu sais que j'ignore ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas… dégoûtée, ou… horrifiée ? Je t'explique que dans ma tête, j'ai couché avec Thomas, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère !

_ Et bien… répondit-elle lentement. Il y a effectivement des choses que je sais sur Thomas et toi, et que tu ignores sans doute… C'est à propos des laboratoires de WICKED, avant ton envoi dans le Labyrinthe.

_ Alors c'était réel ?! ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Newt. Mes rêves étaient réels ? Tous, pas seulement ceux du Labyrinthe ou de la Terre Brûlée !

_ Tu as rêvé du labo ? demanda la jeune femme, intéressée.

_ Oui. Mon arrivée… Quand toi et les autres vous m'avez tous expliqués la raison de ma venue… Sonya, qui a blessé Rachel. Mon envoi dans le Labyrinthe…

_ Comment tu t'en es souvenu ? D'un coup ? Ou… ?

_ C'était des rêves. Quand je dormais, dans mon espèce d'autre vie dans le coma, je faisais des rêves de tout ça. Et puis, je t'entendais dans ces moments-là, aussi…

_ Fascinant… Et Thomas était au courant de tes rêves ?

_ Oui… Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que j'y pense. Il voulait me persuader que ce n'était pas réel, alors qu'au fond… C'était lui, qui…

Teresa remua comme elle put, et posa une main sur la cheville de Newt, seule partie de son corps accessible, pour tenter de le réconforter :

_ Newt, le Thomas de ton coma n'était pas totalement irréel non plus…

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Il était une représentation de ton esprit, un esprit inquiet qui savait que le monde extérieur était dangereux. Avoue-le, tu étais mieux dans ton idylle avec Thomas qu'ici, dans ce monde où il n'est plus là, où Braise existe, et où tu as subi tant d'épreuves. C'est un mécanisme de défense… Chacun en a de différents.

_ Vraiment ?

Teresa hocha la tête :

_ En fait, cela prouve surtout que tu es très intelligent, et courageux. Créer un monde comme ça, et puis choisir d'en sortir pour affronter le monde réel… Bravo.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? répondit Newt sans comprendre. Je n'allais pas rester dans ce monde éternellement, et… j'ai même pas fait exprès de le créer !

_ C'était ton inconscient. Certaines personnes ont des mécanismes de défense plutôt… destructeurs. Thomas, par exemple… C'était l'alcool.

_ Quoi ? Quand ?

Elle soupira, et marmonna :

_ Quand je t'ai envoyé dans le Labyrinthe. Il a totalement sombré. C'était assez horrible à voir.

_ Comment ça ? Thomas ne tient pas l'alcool, ça je l'ai bien vu dans le Labyrinthe !

_ Ça, crois-moi, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de boire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse dans son vomi, et de recommencer quand il se réveillait. Et puis, il passait ses journées totalement défoncé devant les écrans de contrôle pour vérifier que tu allais bien.

_ Sauf que je n'allais pas bien, objecta le blond, se rappelant de sa dépression quand il avait compris qu'il ne sortirait jamais du Labyrinthe. Teresa, tu sais ce que j'ai… enfin…

_ Tu as sauté du mur, finit-elle à sa place. Oui, je le sais. Crois-moi, je pense que peu de tentatives de suicide ont eu autant d'impact sur ma vie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Teresa le regarda comme s'il était demeuré, et répondit :

_ À ton avis, pourquoi on est allé dans le Labyrinthe, Aris, Rachel, Thomas et moi ? Il a décidé d'y aller, et on a tous suivi, parce qu'on croyait en lui… Parce qu'on savait que si quelqu'un devait trouver un vaccin, ce serait lui.

_ Mais pourquoi il serait allé dans le Labyrinthe ? insista Newt. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, il aurait tout oublié ! Il a tout oublié !

_ Étrange paradoxe, hein ? Il a choisi de t'oublier pour te rejoindre…

Elle devança sa question suivante, soit « pourquoi ? » en soupirant :

_ À ton avis, espèce de tocard ? Il a choisi de faire ça parce qu'il était fou amoureux de toi.

* * *

Oui, même si Thomas n'est pas là pour l'instant, je me devais de mettre un petit peu de Newtmas ! Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, un lemon (Newtmas, bien entendu, hein, faut pas déconner !).

Sinon, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui un fait très intéressant, qui va totalement intervenir dans la suite de ma fic ! Newt aurait une sœur, qu'il a forcément croisé lors de la Terre Brûlée ! Et ce fait est énoncé par Dashner lui-même ! Putain, c'est juste génial, ça ! Bref, ça interviendra pour la suite !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que les explications ne vous auront pas paru trop chelou (en fait, j'ai fait des recherches, et plein de gens survivent malgré une balle dans la tête ! Un mec a essayé de se suicider quatre fois avec un flingue, et à bout portant, quoi ! Bah il a pas réussi xD comme quoi... Bref, après ces recherches, ça m'a pas paru si irréel que ça que Newt survive à cette foutue balle tirée par Thomas !)

Laissez une review !


	5. Chapter 5

Boooon... Je vous poste ce chapitre pour deux raisons : la première, c'est bientôt Noël, alors cadeau ! C'est un chapitre de transition, mais y a un lemon, donc... Double cadeau xD Deuxième raison... Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu les plus belles reviews du monde. Seulement trois, mais alors, trois magnifiques... Alors merci à vous trois... Vous êtes géniales, et quand après avoir écrit, j'ai des échos comme ça, ça me donne envie de pleurer - de joie, bien sûr. Bref, un grand merci à vous. Alors, ce chapitre, il est pour vous trois. Parce que merde, ça m'a fait trop plaisir !

Bon, sinon, j'a remarqué que FF enlevait les points virgules, donc certaines phrases ont parfois beaucoup moins de sens... Désolée ^^

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, et une bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le fauteuil inconfortable y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas que Teresa ait pu passer les cinq dernières années de sa vie sans en sortir. Il leur avait fallu une bonne demie-heure pour réussir à asseoir Teresa sur le lit et, tous deux épuisés, ils avaient décidé que la jeune femme y dormirait, et que le blond se contenterait du fauteuil. De toute façon, Newt n'aurait pas laissé Teresa dormir ailleurs, ne serait-ce que par galanterie.

Il remua, mal installé et, agacé, finit par se lever en vacillant. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, et le seul bruit qu'il percevait était la respiration de Teresa. Il allait sans doute commencer à faire les cent pas d'une démarche d'alcoolique quand la voix calme de la jeune femme le fit sursauter :

_ Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Comme si les révélations qu'elle lui avait faite avaient été simples à accepter. Thomas était amoureux de lui. Avant. Et il savait très bien qu'avant le Labyrinthe, c'était aussi son cas. Et apparemment, son adorable inconscient avait décidé que c'était toujours le cas, et qu'il serait plus heureux dans une relation imaginaire avec Thomas que dans le monde réel.

Cela dit, il pensait vraiment que Teresa dormait elle était si immobile depuis une heure…

_ Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pas du tout, répondit-elle. J'arrive pas à dormir, ce soir. Et puis, je t'entends remuer dans tous les sens depuis avant…

_ Pardon…

_ En fait, ça me fait du bien, avoua-t-elle, et il put percevoir le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage rien qu'à sa voix. Ça me rappelle que non, ce n'est pas un rêve, que tu es bien réveillé, et que je ne suis plus…

_ Seule, compléta Newt à sa place, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. J'ai du mal à y croire aussi, tu sais…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, un rire cynique, désabusé :

_ Il n'y a que maintenant que je m'aperçois de toutes les incohérences de ma vie avec Thomas… On ne mangeait pas, on ne travaillait pas… Notre vie se résumait à parler, nous embrasser, et hum… C'est tellement…

Il partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait cru à ça… Il y avait cru si longtemps, à cette fable… Thomas, leur amour…

_ Ça fait quoi ?

La question de Teresa le prit au dépourvu, et il se tourna vers elle. D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'installer à côté d'elle. Ils mirent quelques instants à la déplacer sur le côté, afin que Newt ait la place de s'allonger, et quand ils furent blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle réitéra son interrogation :

_ Ça fait quoi, Newt ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Être amoureux, articula-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que ça fait… ?

_ Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il sans réfléchir.

Teresa resta silencieuse un long moment.

_ Tu es un mauvais menteur, finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix rauque. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je préfère que tu me le dises, Newt.

Mais est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Thomas ? Était-ce le cas ? Était-ce possible ? Thomas était son meilleur ami, celui à qui il avait confié sa vie – et surtout sa mort. Le seul à qui il avait tout avoué.

Et avant le Labyrinthe, ces souvenirs qui lui étaient revenu, et qui paraissaient si irréels… Oui, avant, c'était de l'amour. Il se rappelait clairement du déchirement dans la poitrine quand il avait compris que Thomas était prêt à mourir pour qu'il échappe au Labyrinthe.

Et cette peur chaque fois que Thomas quittait la sécurité du Bloc pour aller courir avec Minho…

C'était…

_ Ça fait mal, répondit-il, sa poitrine le faisant soudain souffrir.

Ses poumons lui donnaient l'impression de se déchirer dans une cage thoracique trop petite. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

_ Il me manque. Au moins, quand j'étais dans le coma, j'étais avec lui. Mais là… Thomas me manque à chaque instant. Tu sais… Je crois qu'à devoir choisir, je préférerais ne pas l'aimer… Pour ne pas ressentir ça…

Il ne le reverrait jamais. Newt étouffa un sanglot. Teresa tourna la tête vers lui, l'air désolé :

_ Je ne voulais pas…

_ Je savais même pas que c'était ça, Teresa, bafouilla-t-il. J'avais pas de souvenirs d'avant le Labyrinthe… Pour moi, c'était normal de l'aimer comme ça… Je savais même pas que… C'était comme une évidence, tu vois… Y a eu ma vie avant Thomas et… Après, tout allait bien… Quand il était là… Avant que je sois contaminé par Braise, je… Il avait cette présence, tu vois, et je…

Il n'arrivait plus à s'interrompre, toutes ses émotions sortaient, comme un torrent trop longtemps retenu.

_ Je savais qu'il pourrait toujours me sauver… Je savais qu'il prendrait soin de moi, et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tomber… C'était comme si… Comme s'il était capable de tout…

Teresa le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes :

_ Ça va aller, Newt…

_ Je veux pas mourir sans le revoir, Teresa…

Merde, il pleurait ! Newt tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, mais celles-ci redoublaient d'intensité, alors que ses épaules tremblaient.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a jamais pu… Ê-être heureux ?

_ J'en sais rien, Newt…

_ J-je l'ai oublié, Teresa… P-pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai oublié… ?

Il tremblait de tout son corps, et Teresa ne le serrait que plus fort, le réconfortant comme elle le pouvait.

_ Ça va aller, Newt, assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je te promets que ça va aller… D'accord ? On va trouver un moyen… Tu vas t'en sortir, et tu vas le revoir… Je te le jure.

* * *

Aucun d'eux ne dormit cette nuit-là. Ils avaient trop à se dire, trop à éluder aussi. Ils avaient besoin de contact, d'affection, d'échange.

Ce fut à deux heures et demi du matin, d'après le réveil digital, qu'ils abandonnèrent définitivement l'idée de dormir. Newt aida Teresa à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant, et d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain attenante.

_ T'as pas pris de bain en cinq ans ? se moqua le blond en allumant la lumière.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me suis pas lavée, se défendit Teresa en le fusillant du regard. Mais rester bloquée dans la baignoire, c'est pas mon trip, figure-toi !

_ Pauvre bébé…

Newt ouvrit le robinet, et grimaça en voyant l'eau qui en sortait.

_ Mais c'est dégueulasse !

_ Pauvre bébé, imita Teresa d'une voix geignarde, ce qui fit rire le blond.

_ Fais gaffe si tu veux pas que je jette dedans !

L'eau qui coulait était brunâtre, et même si Teresa se foutait de lui, ils regardaient le bain d'un même air dégoûté. Sans même avoir besoin de la consulter, Newt vida la baignoire, et l'eau qui coula à nouveau fut un peu moins sale.

_ Cinq ans sans qu'on l'utilise, hein ? Ça se sent, grimaça Newt.

Teresa hocha la tête. Après deux nouvelles baignoires vidées, la troisième fut la bonne, avec une eau aussi transparente que du verre.

Là commençaient les problèmes, songea Newt en dévisageant Teresa.

_ Euh… Tu peux te déshabiller, ou… ?

Elle avait l'air aussi gênée que lui, mais bafouilla :

_ Me déshabiller oui, mais rentrer dans la baignoire…

Ok, pensa Newt. Vraiment génial… Aidons une fille nue à entrer dans une baignoire… Dire que n'importe quel Blocard aurait rêvé d'être à ma place…

La jeune fille se débattit avec sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital, se contorsionnant comme elle le pouvait. Newt hésita quelques instants, avant de marmonner :

_ Besoin d'aide ?

Elle soupira, et haussa les épaules :

_ Je veux bien… Merci…

Newt essaya d'abord de l'aider en fermant les yeux, mais quand ses mains palpèrent sa poitrine, il les rouvrit en rougissant violemment :

_ Je suis désolé !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à la déshabiller en quelques minutes. Newt regardait tout sauf le corps fragile dans ses bras quand il la déposa dans la baignoire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la sentir contre lui. Elle était si maigre, si émaciée. Il sentait ses côtes contre lui, ses épaules contre ses bras.

_ T'as des sous-vêtements de rechange ? demanda-t-il.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé qu'elle se laverait avec sa culotte et son soutien-gorge, afin que Newt puisse rester dans la pièce.

_ Oui, quand même. Dans la penderie, dans la chambre.

Malgré l'indication, il ne bougea pas, restant assis à côté de la baignoire. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Teresa, de sa présence. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

_ Est-ce que je suis un monstre, Teresa ? interrogea-t-il soudainement.

_ Bien sûr que non.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation dans sa réponse.

_ Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-elle.

_ Thomas… Je l'ai complètement recréé dans mon esprit… Il… Maintenant il me semble tellement peu semblable au vrai, mais avant… Quand je faisais l'amour avec lui, il me semblait réel… Et mes sentiments pour lui, ils étaient…

_ Un simple reflet de tes véritables sentiments pour le véritable Thomas, répondit-elle doucement en lui prenant la main. Newt, tu n'es pas un monstre. T'es juste un type amoureux qui n'a jamais pu vivre son histoire avec l'homme que tu aimais.

_ Teresa…

_ Mmh ?

_ Est-ce que je suis puceau ?

Teresa s'étouffa et s'effondra à moitié dans la baignoire. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et lui adressa un regard stupéfait :

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu crois que je suis puceau ?

C'était peut-être une question à la con, mais il avait besoin de la réponse.

_ J'en sais rien, Newt ! T'es vraiment en train de me demander si Thomas t'a dépucelé ?

_ Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est… Du coup, comme avec Thomas on a… Enfin, dans mes rêves… Dans mon coma… Tu crois que techniquement, je suis encore puceau ?

Elle le dévisagea, abasourdie :

_ On t'a déjà dit que tu avais vraiment des préoccupations carrément étranges ?

Newt se sentit rougir, s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de demander à Teresa. Merde, mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! Il parlait de sa virginité, tout en tenant la main d'une Teresa presque nue à côté de lui !

_ Enfin, euh… J'imagine que si avant le Labyrinthe tu n'avais jamais couché avec Thomas, oui. Biologiquement parlant, tu es puceau, Newtie.

Newt soupira, les joues écarlates.

Elle lui sourit, et pressa doucement ses doigts :

_ Mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'y remédier. On va trouver un moyen de sortir de là, et on va trouver leur petit paradis.

Leur petit paradis ? Newt la dévisagea d'un air interrogatif :

_ C'est l'endroit paradisiaque où les Immunes habitent depuis cinq ans, expliqua-t-elle. Le plan de WICKED au cas où ils ne trouveraient pas de remède.

_ Tu sais où c'est ?

_ Pas la moindre idée, répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Donc, même si on parvient à sortir de là, on en sait pas où aller ?

_ On ne sait même pas où on est, rappela-t-elle d'un ton léger.

_ Teresa… Est-ce que c'est la merde ?

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant d'ébaucher un léger sourire :

_ On s'est sorti de pire que ça, mmh ?

* * *

_ Réveilles-toi, mon cœur…

Newt se réveilla en sursaut, et croisa un regard noisette malicieux. Il bailla, et se blottit davantage contre son petit ami :

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu interromps mon sommeil ?

_ Parce que je m'ennuyais… Distrais-moi, Newt…

Il hallucinait. Vraiment. Thomas l'avait réveillé juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait ?!

_ Tocard… T'exagère…

_ Allez, Newtie, distrais-moi… supplia Thomas en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Newt lui lança un regard noir, et pour toute réponse, attrapa son poignet, et lui lécha doucement le bout des doigts.

_ J'adore ça, affirma Tommy. On t'a déjà dit que tu avais la langue la plus parfaite de l'univers ?

_ Oui, tocard. Toi, un bon millier de fois.

Et pour le punir de l'avoir sorti de son si profond sommeil, Newt mordit les doigts de Thomas.

_ Hé ! Foutu tocard, jura Thomas en le renversant sur le lit. Tu vas me payer ça !

Avec un sourire vengeur, il appuya sur les poignets du blond, le plaquant contre le matelas, et l'embrassa dans le cou :

_ J'ai envie de toi, tocard…

Newt l'embrassa :

_ Avoue que c'est juste pour ça que tu m'as réveillé, Tommy…

_ Tu es trop perspicace, mon cœur, répondit le brun en lui mordillant le cou.

_ Et toi… tu es nu, réalisa Newt en faisant courir son regard le long du corps de son petit ami.

_ C'est ce que je dis… Tu es trop perspicace, affirma Thomas en déboutonnant la chemise de Newt avec les dents, ses mains immobilisant toujours les poignets de Newt.

Newt gémit en sentant les dents de l'adolescent frôler son torse.

_ Tommy, lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il en se débattant.

_ Pas question, répondit le jeune homme. Je t'ai, je te lâche plus.

Le blond sentit la vague de chaleur envahir tout son corps, et s'attarder dans ses reins, alors que Thomas mordillait ses tétons.

_ Tommy…

_ Chut, Newtie… Laisse-moi faire… Laisse-moi faire…

Thomas déboutonna son pantalon et le lui baissa, lâchant enfin les poignets de Newt. Aussitôt, les mains de ce dernier se glissèrent dans la chevelure sombre, tandis que Tommy caressait doucement son membre à travers son caleçon.

_ Tommy… gémit Newt. Tommy… P-plus… S'il te plaît…

Thomas lui enleva son caleçon avec un sourire de requin, et lui lécha l'intérieur de la cuisse. Les doigts de Newt se crispèrent sur son crâne.

_ Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, mon cœur ? demanda Thomas d'une voix rauque.

_ J'attends que ça, tocard ! grogna Newt.

La bouche de Thomas se posa sur son membre, et Newt du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se cambrer.

_ Tommy ! Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy…

Le prénom était prononcé comme une litanie pressante. Newt sentait la sueur sur son corps, les doigts de Thomas caressaient ses cuisses, griffaient ses fesses. Le blond devait lui avoir arraché la moitié des cheveux, mais il ne se plaignait pas, très appliqué à sa tâche.

_ Tommyyyyyyy…

Les dents du brun griffèrent légèrement son gland, et Newt, sans avoir le temps de prévenir, jouit.

.

_ Tu fais chier Newt !

La voix n'était pas celle de Thomas, mais plutôt féminine. Il fronça les sourcils, et croisa le regard bleu de Teresa. Elle était à moitié affalée sur lui, et sa bouche exprimait une moue énervée.

_ Teresa… ?

_ T'es un putain de casse-couille qui vient de me mettre dans la situation la plus gênante de ma vie ! Et j'ai vécu avec deux mecs pendant dix ans, alors je te laisse imaginer !

Newt ne comprenait pas le problème. Il avait rêvé de Thomas, un rêve assez chaud, ok… Mais… Ce n'était pas un crime, si ?

L'incompréhension du jeune homme parut la rendre encore plus folle de rage :

_ Tu m'as prise pour Thomas pendant que tu faisais tes cochonneries dans tes rêves de tarés !

Newt devint écarlate, puis blanc comme un linge, et observa mieux la position de la jeune femme. Ses jambes étaient entortillées dans les siennes, et l'une des mains de Newt se trouvait sur ses hanches.

_ Je suis désolé… balbutia-t-il en l'aidant à s'écarter. Vraiment désolé…

_ Foutu tocard, grommela-t-elle. J'essaie de te réveiller, et tu me viole à moitié.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

_ Tu m'énerves.

Newt se redressa, et sortit du lit.

_ Je vais dormir sur le fauteuil, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait pris Teresa pour Thomas. Bordel. Il avait rêvé que Thomas lui taillait une pipe, et serré Teresa contre lui pendant tout ce temps.

Il se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil, refusant d'imaginer Thomas à ses côtés. Ça lui faisait trop mal de l'imaginer là, avec son sourire et ses yeux noisette. Une douleur physique, à la poitrine, comme si ses poumons s'enflammaient.

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, et le soleil brûlant n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se lever, mais il ne parvenait à détailler que les contours du corps de Teresa, toujours allongée dans le lit.

Et elle éclata de rire.

_ Teresa ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

_ Désolée, répondit-elle, sans cesser de rire. C'est juste… Newt, c'est… Je savais même pas que c'était possible que tu puisses faire ça… Tu sais, me prendre pour Thomas… Je veux dire… C'est… Merde, t'aurais vu ta tête, en plus…

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux trouver ça drôle, Teresa ?

Newt était mortifié, et ne comprenait pas que la jeune femme rie de ses malheurs.

_ C'était drôle, Newt. Vraiment. La façon dont tu gémissais, en me serrant contre toi. Tu passais ton temps à m'appeler Tommy. T'as de la chance, tu sais ? Peu de filles auraient aussi bien pris qu'un garçon l'appelle par un autre nom en gémissant.

_ T'es une peste, marmonna Newt, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant l'hilarité de la brune.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Blondinet.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, Teresa à moitié redressée sur ses coudes, Newt ses bras et ses jambes débordant du fauteuil, et sourirent. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

* * *

Newt était allongé par terre, sous le regard moqueur de Teresa, qui était assise sur ses pieds et adossée contre le mur :

_ T'es sérieux, Newtie ?

Il l'ignora, et commença à faire des abdominaux. Il tint une série de dix, avant de s'effondrer en haletant comme s'il venait de courir cinquante kilomètres.

Teresa explosa de rire, et lui tapota les jambes :

_ Pas vraiment endurant, hein, Newt ? Pas sûr que tu sois vraiment capable de faire tout ce dont tu rêves avec Thomas.

_ Espèce de peste ! s'exclama-t-il. Parce que tu crois que t'es capable de faire quoi que ce soit au lit, toi ?

Il s'interrompit, craignant que Teresa ne prenne mal sa remarque sur son handicap, mais elle continua à rire plus fort :

_ J'avais pourtant l'air de bien te plaire, cette nuit, tocard !

_ J'avais pas les idées claires, rétorqua-t-il. Je préfère me couper les couilles que de rêver de toi.

Elle s'esclaffa, et lui tendit une barre de céréales.

_ Mange, tocard. Je veux pas que tu me claques entre les doigts.

Il déchira l'emballage et commença à manger. La première nourriture solide qu'il avalait. Il mastiqua lentement. Teresa le regardait attentivement, prête à l'aider s'il semblait mal le digérer… ou à s'écarter précipitamment s'il se mettait à vomir, peut-être.

_ Alors, lança-t-il, remonté à bloc. Prête à trouver un moyen de sortir de là ?

* * *

Beaucoup de ces situations sont juste des idées sorties tout droit de mon esprit malade. Ouais... Désolée xD

Bref, plusieurs choses à savoir... La fic va vraiment avancer dans les prochains chapitres, Thomas va revenir, tout ça... Et puis Minho et tous les autres, et aussi la sœur de Newt, même si je vous dirais pas qui c'est xD

Et je déteste Noël. Non, pas Noël, en fait, les réunions de famille. Je suis un peu allergique à la foule, alors quand il y a vingt personnes dans ma salle à manger, j'ai très vite envie de péter un câble. Donc, malpolie que je suis, je serais sûrement très productive demain soir, eeeeet... Si j'ai le temps d'écrire un chapitre en entier, je promets que je vous publie le chapitre suivant. Cela risque d'être à une heure avancée, mais c'est Noël, donc OSEF xD Ce sera mon petit cadeau de Noël !

Encore merci aux gens qui me font avancer comme ça. Les filles, vos reviews étaient tout ce que je pouvais espérer.

Bisous et... Laissez une review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, voilà, un bon petit chapitre de presque 4000 mots ! Joyeux Noël, tout ça ! Le prochain chapitre sortira dimanche, autant vous dire que je le fais à intervalles rapprochés ! Et pour la nouvelle année, je vous promet un hors-série du PDV de Minho de plus de dix pages ! Je me suis vraiment explosée pour ça, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bref, la suite de l'amitié Newt/Teresa, que heureusement, vous avez toutes semblé apprécier ! Leur proximité me tient vraiment à cœur, alors je suis contente que ça vous plaise !

* * *

_ PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ÇA FAIT TROP MAL-EUH !

Teresa était assise dans son fauteuil, et mangeait une barre de céréales en retenant un fou rire. Newt lui lança un regard noir :

_ Je t'emmerde, Teresa. T'as peut-être des doigts de fée et t'a peut-être réussi à extraire une balle de mon crâne, mais t'es incapable de forcer cette foutue serrure.

Le jeune homme se massait l'épaule droite, avec laquelle il avait essayé d'enfoncer la porte.

_ Cette porte est en béton armé, Blondinet, rétorqua-t-elle en croquant une nouvelle fois dans sa barre de céréales. Alors je te souhaite bonne chance.

_ T'aurais pas pu me dire ça plutôt ? maugréa Newt. Je crois que que je me suis pété tous les os de l'épaule.

_ Mouais, lâcha Teresa, peu convaincue. Tu hurlerais plus que ça, si c'était le cas.

Newt abandonna son énième tentative de sortie, et revint s'adosser contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

_ Y a des draps de rechange ? Demanda-t-il, en se retournant tout à coup, pris par une idée soudaine.

_ Euh… oui, répondit Teresa, sans comprendre. Pourquoi ?

_ Ils sont solides ?

_ Oui, répéta la jeune femme. Aussi solides que des draps classiques, quoi, ajouta-t-elle, ironique.

_ Assez solides pour qu'on puisse se suspendre avec ?

Comprenant enfin, le visage de Teresa s'éclaira, avant de s'assombrir :

_ Sixième étage. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit possible.

_ On peut tenter le coup ! Si ça va jusqu'en bas, on pourra descendre tous les deux et…

La voix de Newt s'interrompit quand son regard se posa sur les jambes de Teresa. Elle ne pourrait pas descendre elle était incapable de se lever, alors faire un exercice d'escalade complexe où ils allaient tous les deux risquer leur vie, certainement pas.

Teresa baissa à son tour les yeux vers ses jambes, et ébaucha un sourire :

_ T'as raison… On peut faire ça.

_ Mais, protesta Newt.

C'était le monde à l'envers : depuis une semaine, il proposait des solutions, et elle les contrait. Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une solution qui ne serait pas viable pour elle, elle approuvait ? Elle était suicidaire ou quoi ?

_ Tous les agents de WICKED se sont barrés, mais la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital doit être restée ouverte. Tu descends, tu rentres dans le bâtiment, tu trouves les clés de notre chambre, et tu viens me chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Mais si elle n'est pas ouverte ? objecta Newt, un peu inquiet.

_ Elle le sera, assura Teresa en haussant les épaules.

_ J'aurais du mal à remonter si ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle sourit et, posant sa main sur son épaule, lâcha calmement :

_ La porte sera ouverte, Newt. Ok ?

Il hésita quelques instants, et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour essayer d'évaluer la distance. Quand il se retourna vers Teresa, la jeune femme avait avancé son fauteuil jusqu'à l'armoire, et sortait les draps.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, les draps étaient attachés entre eux. Quand ils le lancèrent par la fenêtre, Teresa comme Newt grimacèrent en voyant que ça ne touchait pas le sol.

_ On devrait utiliser les draps sales, proposa-t-il.

Miraculeusement, leur corde improvisée toucha presque le sol après ça. Suffisamment pour que Newt puisse sauter sans craindre de se blesser.

_ Ça ira ? s'inquiéta Teresa, alors qu'il passait par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il acquiesça, déjà concentré, ses mains crispées sur le drap.

_ Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es sorti du coma qu'il y a une semaine.

Et depuis, il faisait tous les étirements possibles et imaginables, déterminé à ne pas laisser cinq ans atrophier ses muscles. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout rattrapé de sa condition physique de l'époque où il était coureur, mais il y arriverait, malgré sa jambe qui le faisait perpétuellement souffrir depuis qu'il était réveillé.

_ Ça ira, miss Doigts-de-Fée, grogna-t-il, en enroulant le drap autour de son pied, descendant lentement.

Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse, à le regarder, mais Newt n'y fit plus attention, concentré sur sa tâche.

Tous ses muscles étaient bandés, ses paumes étaient moites. Il posa l'un de ses pieds en appui contre la fenêtre du cinquième étage, et en profita pour observer l'intérieur. Il faillit vomir sous le choc : un corps mutilé étendu dans un lit, ensanglanté. L'une de ses mains dérapa, mais il se rattrapa rapidement. C'était un corps humain, pas l'un de ceux tués par Braise. Et aux yeux de Newt, ça paraissait tout changer.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de se remettre à sa tâche, son regard se dirigeant vers le sol.

En passant devant le quatrième étage, il hésita, puis prit le parti de ne pas regarder, trop apeuré. Il devait juste descendre, puis aller chercher Teresa. Et, ensemble, ils rejoindraient Thomas, Minho et tous les autres.

Facile.

Allez, il y était presque.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil devant le troisième étage. De nouveaux corps, amaigris. Il grimaça. Ceux-là devaient être morts de faim.

Il inspira pour retrouver son calme. La dernière fois où il avait été véritablement calme avant son coma remontait à longtemps. Il se rappelait des Épreuves qui avaient suivies le Labyrinthe… Il était tout le temps en colère, à cette époque-là, sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette colère. Et quand Janson avait commencé à expliquer, il avait compris. Cette rage, elle s'appelait Braise, et elle lui rongeait le cerveau.

Il se demanda si Thomas le savait, avant le Labyrinthe. Peut-être bien, après tout.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Teresa. Si lui le savait, elle le saurait aussi.

Cela dit, au fond, avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ?

Les muscles de sa jambe blessée se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir et le firent quitter ses pensées sombres.

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir si Thomas savait qu'il était un cadavre sur pattes quand il l'avait rencontré.

Étrangement, à cette pensée, il ne ressentit aucune colère. Ce fut véritablement à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que l'influence néfaste de Braise avait quitté son esprit. Il se sentait d'un calme olympien, ce calme qu'il n'avait plus ressenti à partir du moment où ils avaient quitté le Labyrinthe pour les bâtiments de WICKED.

Sans pouvoir retenir un sourire extatique, il se laissa glisser plus rapidement, ne tressaillant même pas en voyant de nouveaux cadavres au deuxième étage. Il se sentait dans une transe bienheureuse. Il ne put empêcher son estomac de gargouiller en voyant une espèce de machine électronique, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, mais que son esprit analysa comme étant un distributeur automatique, proposant des goûters et des boissons chaudes.

Et sa bulle de bonheur vola en éclat quand il vit quelque chose chuter juste à côté de lui. Un sac. Un gros sac. Immédiatement, il releva les yeux pour voir qui avait pu le lancer, et tout ce qu'il put apercevoir, ce fut l'ombre de quelqu'un au sixième étage. Teresa, sans doute. Inquiet, il cria :

_ Tout va bien, Teresa ?

La voix de la jeune femme lui parvint, rauque, un peu cassée, comme si elle pleurait :

_ Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète. Descends, Newt !

_ Et le sac ?

Sa voix portait dans le silence du désert, et il était certain qu'elle l'avait entendu, pourtant elle mit quelques instants à répondre :

_ Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, Newt, ok ? Alors merci… Et j'espère que… Thomas m'aura pardonnée, d'accord… ?

Newt crut qu'il s'étouffait, et sous le choc, lâcha la corde improvisée et se laissa tomber au sol. Il se releva aussitôt : le sable était brûlant ! Il avisa le sac, et l'ouvrit. De la nourriture, deux slips propres (merci, Teresa), et des allumettes.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le suivre ? Il n'y avait pas d'affaires pour elle !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se rappela de sa trahison. La façon dont elle avait choisi WICKED malgré Thomas… Mais c'était différent, à présent. Teresa avait changé. Une traîtresse n'aurait pas passé cinq ans à veiller sur lui.

En fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant définitivement pas ce que voulait Teresa, il se tourna vers l'entrée de l'hôpital… Fermée.

Tagué, en rouge, sur la porte en verre « bâtiment infecté par Braise »

Bordel, bordel, bordel.

Et à tous les coups, Teresa… le savait.

Il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur : évidemment que Teresa savait… La jeune femme ne lui avait pas balancé un sac pour rien… Elle ne voulait pas venir avec lui… Elle… Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas en fauteuil roulant…

Teresa lui avait simplement donné plus de chances de vivre et de retrouver Thomas.

Et puis, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il aurait du lui obéir, non… ?

Il jura : il ne pouvait pas la laisser ! Teresa était la seule personne qu'il connaissait, et il n'avait aucune intention de se lancer seul dans le désert sans même savoir où aller.

Il sauta pour attraper la corde, et grimaça : ses bras l'avaient aussitôt brûlé… Déjà épuisé… Bordel de merde. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Teresa, et il ne pouvait pas se laisser tomber, alors…

En soupirant, il commença à remonter, tout son corps rapidement endolori. Il avait cru avoir du mal en descendant ? Très drôle. C'était comme comparer l'Épreuve du Labyrinthe à celle de la Terre Brûlée. Ou à Braise, tiens. En bref, rien du tout.

Il était à peine au premier étage quand sa jambe blessée le lâcha. Il dérapa en grognant, des larmes de douleur sur ses joues.

_ Bordel, Teresa, jura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu fais chier…

La suite et la fin de la montée se passa dans un brouillard de douleur, d'épuisement et de détermination. Newt n'avait aucune intention de laisser Teresa seule. Les cadavres qu'il avait vu dans les chambres lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il redoubla d'efforts.

_ BORDEL DE MERDE ! aboya-t-il en s'écroulant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il s'effondra par terre, les bras en croix, déterminé à ne plus jamais se lever. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir encore plus que le reste de son corps.

_ Newt ?! s'étouffa Teresa, tentant d'essuyer – pas assez rapidement – les larmes sur ses joues.

_ Teresa, tu fais chier ! s'exclama-t-il en fermant les yeux. C'était quoi ton putain de problème ?! T'es pas une héroïne, ok ?

Il rouvrit les yeux pour fusiller la jeune femme du regard.

_ J'ai simplement plus de cervelle que toi, tocard ! rétorqua-t-elle. Après, tu comptes faire quoi ?! Me pousser en fauteuil roulant ? DANS UN DÉSERT ?!

Ok. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Elle était plus maligne, il fallait l'avouer. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait abandonner Teresa, évidemment !

_ On trouvera un moyen, affirma-t-il.

_ Mais oui, répondit-elle, moqueuse. Tu vas me porter tout le trajet, c'est ça ?

_ S'il le faut !

Il était catégorique. Il la porterait ! Quand il arriverait à se relever, bien sûr…

_ Newt, écoute… commença-t-elle.

_ Non, toi, Teresa, écoute, coupa-t-il. À partir de maintenant, on va faire un truc : tu vas arrêter de jouer les héroïnes sacrifiées, et je ferais de même ! Ce sera nous ou rien, d'accord ? On retrouvera tout ces tocards ensemble !

Teresa soupira longuement avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur.

* * *

_ Tu sais que tu vas nous tuer tous les deux ? murmura Teresa d'une voix tremblante à l'oreille de Newt.

_ Au moins ce sera tous les deux, rétorqua Newt d'une voix moqueuse, même s'il n'en menait pas large. Ensemble, hein ?

Il resserra le nœud de la chemise de nuit qui liait les chevilles de Teresa autour de ses hanches, afin d'être certain qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

_ Ça va, ton bassin ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et ses bras se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Newt :

_ D'après ce que je peux voir, il est collé contre ton dos, répondit-elle.

Newt voulut rassurer Teresa en lui tapotant calmement la cuisse, et se rappela que c'était inutile, elle ne sentait rien à ce niveau-là.

Il entortilla ses mains dans le tissu plus si blanc, et passa par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, son précieux fardeau ficelé contre son dos. Il sentait le ventre et la poitrine de la jeune fille trembler, mais ne dit rien, trop occupé à concentrer tous ses efforts dans la descente. Bordel, il n'avait pas fait le moindre sport pendant cinq ans, et il se tapait une descente et une montée de six étages, accroché à une corde faite en drap, et une troisième descente avec Teresa sur le dos, au sens le plus propre du terme.

Il ne lui fit pas remarquer que ses ongles lui griffaient les épaules jusqu'au sang, il était trop occupé à s'apercevoir à quel point son plan était débile et le nombre de manières dont lui et Teresa pourraient mourir d'ici à l'arrivée au sol.

Ses mains le brûlaient, et il pouvait presque sentir les cloques se former sur ses paumes. De plus, le Soleil brûlant commençait à chauffer contre son crâne, et il grimaça à l'apparition d'une migraine qui promettait d'être très douloureuse.

_ Ne regarde pas par les fenêtres, ordonna-t-il à Teresa, qui ne put s'empêcher de lu désobéir.

Elle sursauter, et surprit Newt, dont la main dérapa. Son cœur battant bien trop vite, il se rattrapa, et tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir :

_ Doigts-de-Fée, peut-être, mais jambes de plombs et même pas de cervelle, hein ?

_ Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. En plus, je le savais… T'étais dans un de ces étages, avant…

Ils grimacèrent en chœur, et Newt reprit la descente. Ses mouvements se faisaient mécaniques, et il passait outre la douleur, comme un bon petit soldat.

Teresa ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé. Sans le vouloir, il maudit sa galanterie, puis se rappela qu'il aurait sans doute une longue marche à faire, et qu'il préférait porter la jeune femme que de la faire seul.

Tout à coup, il sentit Teresa se raidir contre lui. Il sortit de ses pensées et demanda :

_ Teresa ?

_ T'as entendu ?

_ Entendu quoi ?

_ Chhht !

Il se figea, et écouta. C'était un bruit étrange, comme un… Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête. Le drap se déchirait petit à petit.

_ Bordel de merde ! s'exclama Newt en recommençant à descendre plus rapidement.

Quatrième étage. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Newt et Teresa se retrouvèrent soudain un bon mètre plus bas. Alarmé, le jeune homme tenta d'accélérer malgré sa jambe qui partait plus fréquemment à côté du drap qu'au bon endroit.

Troisième étage. Second étage. Premier étage.

_ Saute ! cria Teresa.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il va se déchirer ! Si tu sautes, tu as moins de chances de te faire mal qu'en tombant !

Newt n'hésita pas. Sur les probabilités et les mathématiques, il lui faisait confiance.

Il lâcha le drap, en se disant que le pire qu'il risquait à cette hauteur, c'était une jambe cassée. Oui, une jambe cassée, ce serait génial, seul dans le désert à la merci des fondus, avec une handicapée et deux semaines de nourriture.

Il tomba sur le dos… Enfin, techniquement, Teresa accrochée à lui, tomba sur le dos en criant.

_ Bordel de merde !

_ Ça va ?!

Newt tenta de se dépêtrer du tissu avec lequel il avait attaché Teresa à lui, et quand ils furent enfin détachés, il s'écarta. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les jambes écartées et les cheveux en éventail. Ses joues étaient rouges, et elle haletait. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, voyant bien qu'elle était juste sous le choc – lui aussi l'était, d'ailleurs – Newt rit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

_ Tu ressembles à une actrice de porno, comme ça, répondit-il enfin.

Elle tenta de se redresser en lui jetant un regard noir :

_ Trouduc !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire plus fort. C'était vrai, elle avait vraiment l'air… offerte. Vulnérable. Immédiatement, il cessa de rire. Bordel, dans le désert, Teresa était à la merci de n'importe quel fondu, ou même un quelconque taré. Incapable de fuir.

Il hésita, et changea de sujet. S'allongeant à côté d'elle, il lâcha :

_ Ma jambe blessée est en compote.

_ On part demain ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il sourit, d'un air forcé, la pensée d'une Teresa vulnérable dans la Terre Brûlée lui ayant coupé toute envie de rire, et se redressa :

_ Certainement pas. On prend ce qui est indispensable dans le sac, et on se barre. On a toute la planète à explorer, Teresa.

* * *

Newt était épuisé. En fait, il avait l'impression d'être toujours épuisé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, une semaine plus tôt. Teresa, pourtant un poids plume, lui faisait l'effet d'un énorme rocher sur le dos. Elle dormait comme une enfant, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du blond. Elle lui avait proposé de s'arrêter, pour qu'il puisse se reposer, mais il avait refusé. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'ex-bâtiment abandonné du WICKED et eux, et il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il tenait sur ses deux jambes.

Le soleil frappait fort contre son crâne, et sa migraine s'amplifiait d'heure en heure.

_ Allez, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Allez, Tommy… J'arrive… Je te le promets…

Il sut qu'il était véritablement épuisé, et sans doute un peu défoncé par la chaleur, quand l'intéressé se mit à marcher à côté de lui, souriant d'un air narquois :

_ Ça je sais, Newtie. Je n'attends que toi.

Des hallucinations. Il savait que c'était des hallucinations. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Thomas.

_ Ah oui, vraiment ?

_ Ça a toujours été toi, Newt. Depuis plus de sept ans… C'est presque un tiers de ma vie… On peut dire que ça fait un bail, non ?

_ Ouais, grommela Newt en rosissant, je crois qu'on peut dire que ça fait un bail…

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

_ Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi, tocard, avoua le blond, rougissant franchement cette fois.

_ À qui tu parles, Newt ? marmonna Teresa, endormie, son souffle brûlant dans le cou du jeune homme.

Newt cligna des yeux, et s'arrêta un instant, confus. Personne. Une fois de plus.

_ Bordel, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Thomas n'était pas là. Thomas n'avait jamais été là. Il devenait taré. Dire qu'il savait que son ami n'était pas réellement là ! Il le savait, et parlait à une hallucination !

Teresa se redressa contre lui, et ses bras se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Newt :

_ Newt, ça fait des heures que tu marches. Tu devrais faire une pause.

_ Non, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

_ Newt…

Elle soupira, et posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond, pressant sa joue contre la sienne.

_ S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, inspira et expira lentement, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de se remettre à marcher.

_ C'est bon, Teresa.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce qui résonna dans le silence du désert. Tu parlais à Thomas, Newt. Je le sais…

Il baissa les yeux, fusillant le sable brûlant comme s'il était la cause de tous ses problèmes.

_ Je vais bien, assura-t-il, et c'était un mensonge. Je vais bien, Teresa.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et se recula, le faisant vaciller. Le moindre des mouvements de Teresa lui donnait l'impression qu'un tremblement de terre secouait tout son corps. Et la jeune femme avait un sac sur le dos, tandis que lui en portait un à l'envers, qui frottait contre son ventre. Peut-être, après réflexion, qu'il avait des raisons d'être épuisé.

Encore une heure, pensa-t-il. Il devait tenir encore une heure, et après, il s'arrêterait…

Encore une…

Newt trébucha, et tomba en avant. Effondré sur le ventre, le sac l'empêchant de toucher totalement le sol, avec Teresa sur le dos, ils devaient vraiment avoir l'air ridicules.

Incapable de se relever, Newt détacha les draps qui maintenaient Teresa attachée à lui, et la laissa tomber dans le sable. Allongée sur le côté, elle lui sourit d'un air moqueur :

_ On fait une pause, finalement ?

_ Marre-toi, grogna-t-il en s'effondrant sur le dos. Une demie-heure… Je dors une demie-heure et on repart.

Sans même prendre le temps de vérifier que tout allait bien, Newt ferma les yeux, et sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Newt fut réveillé par le froid et le bruit. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, espérant pouvoir se rendormir rapidement. Ce ne fut que quand un drap se posa sur son corps qu'il leva les paupières, pour croiser les prunelles bleues de Teresa. Des prunelles bleues qu'il pouvait à peine apercevoir dans la nuit.

…

DANS LA NUIT ?!

Newt se redressa brusquement, observant le paysage sombre.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? demanda-t-il.

_ J'en sais rien, avoua Teresa. J'ai un peu somnolé, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu étais épuisé. Désolée, du coup… Je ne voulais pas…

_ T'as réussi à te déplacer ?

Elle acquiesça, adossée contre un sac, à moitié allongée et à moitié assise.

_ J'ai fait mon possible. Je suis couverte de sable de le tête au pied et j'ai du être bien ridicule, mais il n'y avait personne pour me voir, alors… J'en ai profité pour ranger nos sacs et essayer de réduire nos affaires au minimum.

_ Résultat ?

_ Plus qu'un sac, sourit-elle.

_ Cool, dit-il, et il était sincère.

Parce qu'un sac en moins… Ça faisait presque un tiers du poids qui disparaissait.

Il hésita quelques instants à se remettre en route, puis avisa les cernes de Teresa, mises en valeur par la pâleur de la lumière de la lune sur son visage blanc.

_ Viens avec moi, proposa-t-il en soulevant le drap. On dort encore quelques heures…

Elle lui sourit avec gratitude, effectivement épuisée. Il l'aida à s'allonger près d'elle, et elle plia un pull de Newt pour qu'ils s'en fassent un oreiller commun. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple. Cette pensée troubla le blond, alors qu'il se rallongeait auprès de la jeune femme.

Il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour Teresa. Une certaine amitié, et une très grande reconnaissance, mais rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de l'amour. Mais si elle… Si elle croyait que…

_ Teresa…

_ Mmh ? marmonna-t-elle, déjà à moitié endormie.

_ Tu penses quoi de moi ?

_ Que t'es un tocard, tocard. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

_ Mais je veux dire… Au niveau de… nous deux…

_ T'es le petit ami de mon frère, grogna-t-elle.

Elle faisait pas mal de raccourcis, songea-t-il en réfléchissant. Parce qu'il n'était pas le petit ami de Thomas, et que Thomas n'était pas le frère de Teresa. Normalement, en tout cas.

Cependant… Un sourire éclot sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il refermait les yeux.

_ On part avant l'aube, demain. J'aimerais profiter de la fraîcheur tant qu'il n'y a pas de soleil.

Elle maugréa un peu, jurant que s'il ne se taisait pas, elle le ferait taire elle-même.

Pour toute réponse, il rit, et dit :

_ Bonne nuit, belle-sœur.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous aura plu... Donc, prochain chapitre dans trois jours... (deux, il est deux heures du matin, mais peu importe !) Sinon, je précise que j'ai dépassé les cinquante pages word, ce qui me fait super plaisir ! Bien sûr, je n'en suis pas à là sur FF, j'en suis à en gros 30 pages... J'ai donc vingt pages d'avance, mais comme j'ai augmenté la taille des chapitres, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose...

Sinon, au prochain chapitre, je vous promet les retrouvailles avec un être cher !

Laissez une review, c'est Nowel ! Please ^^

Bien sûr, un très joyeux Noël à tous ! Gros bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... Je pense que vous aimerez ce chapitre... au début. J'avais complétement oublié comment il finissait *air innocent*

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours étaient tous semblables, et différents. Newt marchait, portait Teresa. Il faisait entre trois et quatre pauses dans la journée, selon son degré de fatigue. Il aimait bien marcher la nuit, mais il s'était vite avéré que dormir de jour était insupportable, et ils avaient abandonné l'idée. Ils mangeaient quelques barres de céréales, mais tous deux s'amaigrissaient. Il n'était pas rare que Teresa prétexte ne pas avoir faim pour donner la sienne à Newt, qui l'acceptait parce qu'il se sentait toujours fatigué, et qu'il passait les journées à marcher.

Et puis, ils parlaient. Ça passait le temps au blond, qui pouvait passer des heures à écouter Teresa, qui lui racontait tout et n'importe quoi. Des histoires, vraies ou fictionnelles, ses souvenirs, des anecdotes, des bêtises en tout genre, ou des blagues pas si drôles.

Parfois, quand elle montait la garde pendant la nuit, dans les zones à risque, elle dormait pendant la journée. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était pas rare que Newt se retrouve soudain à parler à Thomas, et ne se fatigue beaucoup plus vite.

Et puis un matin, les jours s'étaient avérés être devenus une semaine, puis deux… Et puis, les semaines étaient devenues un mois. Puis plusieurs mois.

Et du sable, du sable, encore du sable. Des bâtisses, dans lesquelles ils piquaient de la nourriture. Des fondus, heureusement peu nombreux. Ils ne pouvaient se défendre que grâce au flingue qu'ils avaient trouvé la première semaine.

Le plus horrible, ce n'était pas les fondus. Non, le pire, c'était les humains non-infectés, qui s'en prenaient quand même à eux. Newt grimaça en se rappelant la faute qu'il avait commis en faisant confiance à trois d'entre eux, lors du premier mois. Un quart d'heure il avait laissé Teresa seule un quart d'heure, le temps de prendre une douche dans la maison abandonnée qu'ils squattaient, se disant qu'avec eux, elle serait en sécurité. En l'entendant hurler, il avait déboulé à moitié à poil, le flingue à la main.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait tué un non-infecté. Il ne s'en était jamais voulu. Ces trois types avaient voulu violer Teresa.

Instinctivement, ses poings se serrèrent.

_ Hey ! s'exclama Teresa, le sortant de ses pensées et lui perçant un tympan dans le même temps.

Il ignorait même qu'elle était réveillée. En sursautant, il tourna la tête vers elle : un sourire joyeux était affiché sur son visage.

_ Regarde !

Elle désignait une vieille maison, qui paraissait pourtant en bon état, en contrebas, à un petit kilomètre. Si elle ne l'avait pas vue, Newt l'aurait sans doute ratée.

_ Yeaaaaaaah… marmonna-t-il, souriant à son tour.

Depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi dans une maison…

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'on dort à la belle étoile ?

_ Trois mois, une semaine et trois jours, répondit Teresa du tac-au-tac.

Cette fille était tarée. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre pourquoi elle tenait absolument à tenir le compte de chaque jour qui passait. En fait, il l'avait compris dans une situation des plus gênantes : quand Teresa était tombée à court de tampons et de serviettes hygiéniques.

La plupart du temps, ils se lavaient ensemble, quand ils croisaient une rivière très attendue, tant parce que Teresa ne pouvait pas le faire seule, que parce que Newt n'aimait pas la savoir sans défense. Il s'était habitué à voir la jeune femme en sous-vêtements, et en fait, ça ne l'atteignait même plus, mais cette situation avait vraiment atteint des sommets sur l'échelle de ce que pouvait supporter une amitié fille-garçon.

Finalement, heureusement d'ailleurs, ils avaient trouvés de vieilles affaires de toilette dans une maison.

Cela dit, leur stock commençait à être limite. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir fouiller une vieille bâtisse de fond en comble, pour chercher des PUTAINS DE TAMPONS.

Newt accéléra, épuisé. Il voulait se reposer, et cette maison allait sans doute les accueillir quelques jours, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été des plus compliqués.

Thomas était de plus en plus présent, ce qui n'était pas bon, parce que même s'il adorait parler au jeune homme, ce dernier n'était qu'une hallucination.

Et Newt en était à un point où il n'attendait plus que cela qu'il soit assez fatigué et que son cerveau soit assez grillé par le soleil pour que Tommy apparaisse.

Son expérience du mois dernier avec le fondu n'avait fait qu'amplifier le problème.

Teresa le connaissait par cœur c'est pour ça que pour le sortir de ses pensées lugubres, elle lui tira légèrement les cheveux sur la nuque :

_ Hey, Blondinet, c'est moi ou plus on avance, moins tu vas vite ? Grosse larve, va !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille était tarée. Cette fille était géniale.

* * *

Il assit Teresa dans un fauteuil, puis s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle. Tout était vieux et défraîchi, mais au moins, c'était propre et vide, deux qualités qu'ils savaient reconnaître.

_ Je vais voir si je peux laver les draps, lâcha-t-il en désignant les draps absolument dégueulasses qui traînaient par terre.

Selon les jours, ces draps leurs servaient pour s'abriter contre le sable, attacher les chevilles et le bassin de Teresa, ou encore comme oreiller ou couverture. En bref, rien de bien propre. Pareil pour leurs affaires plus ils avançaient, vers ce qu'ils supposaient être le nord, plus il faisait froid. Et si la ville des Immunes était au sud, et bien… ils seraient baisés.

La nuit, plus particulièrement, la température baissait brusquement, parfois jusqu'à frôler les quinze degrés, d'après les estimations de Teresa, ce qui d'après elle, était un record, depuis les explosions solaires.

_ Regarde si le courant fonctionne ! lança-t-elle.

Il appuya sur un interrupteur, totalement au pif. À son grand bonheur, une lampe s'alluma. Cette maison était parfaite.

_ On reste ici ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Oh que oui ! répondit-elle, son visage exprimant la même joie.

Poussant sa chance au maximum, Newt se rendit dans la cuisine, et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Et l'eau qui en coula… était chaude !

_ Putain, Teresa, on a de l'eau chaude !

Elle éclata de rire, un son qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

_ Tu veux aller sous la douche ? proposa-t-il en revenant dans le salon.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'eau chaude depuis le début de leur périple. Certes, au début, la chaleur était telle qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas apprécié l'eau chaude, mais plus il avait commencé à faire frais, plus la chaleur s'était faite désirer.

_ Non, c'est bon. Allez, Newt, va profiter de la douche. Je vais dormir un peu.

Il la remercia d'un sourire, et rejoignit la salle de bain. Bordel, il y avait même une baignoire. Lui se contenterait de la douche, mais Teresa allait apprécier le bain, qu'elle pouvait prendre seule.

Il se déshabilla, et balança tout ses vêtements avec lui dans la douche. Ils étaient tellement sales que les remettre après aurait rendu la douche inutile.

Cette maison, songea-t-il en laissant l'eau chaude dénouer ses muscles tendus, ressemblait au jardin d'Éden dont Teresa lui avait parlé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, avant, les gens croyaient en une espèce de Dieu, qui aurait créé un jardin parfait, et tout ça… Cette maison ressemblait à ce jardin.

Trop parfaite.

Comme un piège pour attirer des victimes.

Cette idée alerta Newt qui, inquiet, ressortit de la douche illico presto. Il enfila des vêtements à peu près propres, et sortit de la salle de bain.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut que le couloir était plongé dans le noir. Ce qui n'était pas possible, vu qu'il l'avait laissé allumé en allant se doucher, et que Teresa ne pouvait pas décemment s'être levée et être allée appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour l'éteindre.

Et puis il entendit les murmures.

Profitant de la noirceur de la pièce, il s'avança dans le couloir à pas de loup, et s'accroupit contre le mur.

Éclairés par le clair de lune, il aperçut Teresa, toujours assise dans son fauteuil, qui parlait à un homme… qui avait une grande lame contre le cou de la jeune femme.

_ Tu te mets debout, et tu me montre tes mains, ordonna l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Newt se força à rester immobile. Ce type avait un couteau long comme son bras sous la gorge de Teresa, ça ne servait à rien d'intervenir pour l'instant.

_ Je ne peux pas… répondit Teresa d'une voix tremblante.

_ Si tu ne le fais pas… commença-t-il.

_ Je suis handicapée ! le coupa Teresa. Je ne peux pas me lever !

Bordel, Newt ne voyait qu'une ombre qui se découpait tout en contraste dans le clair de lune. Il ne voyait pas si le type était un cinglé, un paranoïaque ou un putain de violeur ! C'était ce qu'il arrivait à déceler sur les visages, habituellement.

Et il entendit les autres bruits de pas. D'autres personnes étaient là… Il risquait d'être découvert à un moment ou à un autre.

Et le type prononça des paroles qui retinrent toute son attention :

_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu cherches la ville des Immunes, pas vrai ? Tu crois être immunisée, et tu penses que tu peux les rejoindre !

La ville des Immunes. Le cœur de Newt s'accéléra, et il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper sa joie. Cet homme savait où était la ville des Immunes. Ils n'en étaient plus loin !

_ C'est ça ! répondit Teresa, son espoir perceptible dans sa voix. Je sais que je suis immunisée, et…

_ Elle a été détruite par les Fondus. Tout le monde est mort.

Comment passer du septième ciel au trente-sixième dessous. Newt retint un sanglot, sous le choc. Non. Minho, Fry, tous les blocards… THOMAS.

_ Non ! s'exclama Teresa. Ce n'est pas possible… Je veux dire… Non… Je connaissais des gens qui…

Elle pleurait.

_ Ah oui ? demanda l'homme. Et qui connaissais-tu ?

_ Tho-Thomas, balbutia-t-elle. Et…

_ Alors lui, il est bien mort, assura l'homme avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poursuivre. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Non. Non, non, non, non, non ! Tout ce voyage, fait pour le retrouver… Ce n'était pas possible…

Thomas…

Un sanglot échappa à Newt.

Un sanglot que l'homme entendit.

_ Qui est là ?

Immédiatement après, Teresa poussa un cri de douleur.

Ce type lui faisait du mal.

Newt devait se reprendre. Serrant les dents, il crispa les poings, se concentrant sur une silhouette sans doute féminine qui arrivait dans sa direction, sans paraître l'avoir remarqué. Et l'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur le flingue qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

Sauver Teresa. Et pleurer Thomas.

Il se jeta sur la fille, l'attrapant par les cheveux, qu'elle avait longs et clairs, d'après ce qu'il voyait, pour l'obliger à dégager sa gorge, tandis qu'il attrapait le pistolet et le lui pointait sous le menton.

La fille cria sous le coup de la surprise, et Newt se retrouva face à face avec le type. Ils étaient dans la même position, chacun pointant une arme dans le creux du cou de la compagne de l'autre.

Venant de la cuisine et d'une des chambres, il vit deux silhouettes apparaître. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était la merde. Teresa et lui étaient deux, et incapables de fuir en vitesse, alors qu'en face, ils étaient quatre.

_ Teresa, tu vas bien ? s'assura-t-il, alors que le type lançait en même temps, d'un air inquiet :

_ Sonya, ça va ?

Il entendit Teresa répéter « Sonya ?! » d'un air surpris, alors que la fille en question lui écrasait le talon avec une fougue – ou une idiotie – impressionnante. Sous le choc, le pied de la fille ayant heurté sa jambe blessée, Newt se recula, et comme la fille s'écartait, préféra viser une des silhouettes à sa droite, posant le canon de son arme sur le front d'un gars un peu plus petit de lui, qui se figea.

Et tout le monde s'immobilisa quand la fille – Sonya – alluma la lumière.

Une fille visait Newt avec un fusil sniper, lui-même visait un type à l'air calme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une fille aux cheveux blonds-roux, près de l'interrupteur, et Teresa et le type, un mec aux cheveux noirs, qui avait toujours cette foutue lame sous la gorge de son amie. Leurs visages à tous étaient à moitié couvert par une écharpe ou un bandeau. Une bande bien organisée, en somme.

C'était vraiment la merde.

_ Newt arrête ! cria Teresa. ARRÊTE ! C'EST DES BLOCARDS !

Et le type face à lui écarquilla les yeux. En fait, tous manifestèrent de la surprise.

_ Newt, répéta le type, en baissant son écharpe. Ce n'est pas…

Bordel de merde.

Newt sentit son cœur s'accélérer, alors qu'il dévisageait chacun des visages qui se dévoilait.

Aris.

Il baissa son flingue, et se retourna pour dévisager la fille aux cheveux roux qui lui avait démoli la jambe.

Sonya.

À son tour, la fille brune baissa son arme, en même temps qu'elle enlevait son bandeau.

Harriet.

Les Jobards.

Enfin, il se tourna vers le type qui dévisageait Teresa, son visage baissé entièrement dissimulé par les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front et l'écharpe qui lui recouvrait le visage.

Thomas.

C'était forcément Thomas.

Il releva la tête, dévoilant son identité.

Un air incrédule sur le visage de son ami de toujours.

_ Bordel de merde, murmura Minho, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

* * *

Ils restèrent longuement immobiles, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger de peur de rompre ce qui était forcément un rêve.

Harriet, Sonya, Aris et Minho.

Ce fut Aris qui fut le premier à remuer, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Newt :

_ Putain, t'es réel, murmura-t-il.

Toute l'attention était concentré sur Newt, qui s'en sentait presque mal à l'aise. Il hésita quelques instants, avant de serrer rapidement Aris dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers Teresa :

_ Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, et les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Teresa… ?

Et l'émotion qu'il y avait eu dans la voix d'Aris quand il avait murmuré le prénom de Newt n'était rien en comparaison de ce moment. Il y avait dans son ton un tel besoin d'y croire…

_ Aris…

Plus de doux mouvements, plus de voix douces. Aris se jeta dans les bras de Teresa en criant. Elle rit, mais Newt vit les larmes sur ses joues.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme paralysé. Il regarda Aris se mettre à genoux à côté de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui à plusieurs reprises. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

Minho ne paraissait pas pouvoir plus bouger que lui. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, sans pouvoir détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre.

_ T'es en vie, mec… lâcha enfin Minho.

_ Toi aussi…

Sans qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, il se retrouva soudain enseveli sous une montagne de doux cheveux blonds-roux, alors que Sonya le serrait dans ses bras :

_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, sourit-elle, en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. Très heureuse, Newt.

_ Ouais, moi aussi, admit-il, d'une voix rauque. Moi aussi, putain.

Sonya s'écarta un instant, et fronça les sourcils devant l'immobilité des deux hommes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait se résoudre à s'avancer. Elle attrapa le bras de Newt et l'entraîna jusqu'à Minho. Ce fut comme un signal : ils craquèrent en même temps, et se jetèrent à corps perdu dans une étreinte à se casser toutes les vertèbres de la colonne vertébrale.

* * *

Il avait fallu une bonne demie-heure pour que tout le monde se calme, même si Newt avait bien remarqué que Teresa et Sonya s'essuyait fréquemment les yeux. Lui-même devait bien avouer qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

_ Mec, comment tu peux être en vie ? demanda une nouvelle fois Minho, et cette fois c'était sérieux. Tu avais Braise !

Newt s'assit sur le canapé, alors que les autres se répartissaient le reste de la place, ramenant des chaises ou s'installant dans des fauteuils. Newt fit l'effort de ne pas tilter quand, sans même réfléchir, Minho posa sa main sur la hanche de Sonya et l'attira sur ses genoux.

_ Thomas t'a… dit ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Newt, en espérant aborder la case « balle dans la tête » de la manière la plus diplomatique possible.

Minho haussa vaguement les épaules en évitant son regard. Newt vit immédiatement le mensonge de son ami, et évita le sujet de manière habile.

_ Enfin bref hum… Il se trouve que quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu m'a tiré dessus.

Thomas. C'était Thomas qui lui avait tiré dans la tête après qu'il l'ait longuement supplié.

_ Pour la suite des événements, c'est plutôt à Teresa qu'il faut s'adresser, ajouta-t-il. Elle était consciente, moi pas.

Teresa hésita quelques instants, avant de lâcher doucement :

_ C'est WICKED qui m'a sauvée. Ils m'ont retrouvée alors que j'étais coincée sous un mur du Labyrinthe, et ils m'ont ramenée. Dans l'espèce de clinique où j'étais, il y avait des Fondus. Le personnel n'était pas immunisé, et préférait attendre qu'ils meurent, pour après pouvoir les disséquer.

Des moues dégoûtées s'affichèrent sur les visages des Jobards et de Minho.

_ Et parmi eux, il y avait ce tocard, qui avait résisté à une foutue balle dans la tête. Il agonisait depuis deux jours quand j'ai eu le droit d'intervenir.

_ Tu l'as opéré ? demanda Aris.

Elle hocha la tête. Passionné, il enchaîna aussitôt :

_ Quel genre d'opération ?

Et une conversation pleine de termes techniques débuta entre les deux scientifiques. Aris posait une question, et Teresa répondait aussitôt, mimant des gestes avec animation. Harriet, Minho et Newt échangèrent un long regard plein d'incompréhension. Seule Sonya semblait parfois comprendre quelque chose. Et encore, elle semblait tout de même assez perdue.

_ Bref ! coupa Minho en se raclant la gorge. La suite, Newt !

Ce fut tout de même Teresa qui reprit, et simplifia les choses :

_ Il est mort.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, dévisageant la jeune femme avec le même air perplexe.

_ Pendant quatre minutes et dix-huit secondes, pendant que je l'opérais, reprit-elle. Il est mort. Vous connaissez le principe du bliss, non ? Il ralentit les fonctions cérébrales, tout ça. Et bien le cerveau de Newt s'est totalement arrêté pendant quatre minutes et dix-huit secondes. La Braise est morte dans son organisme, et en plus, il en a développé des anti-corps, comme nous. Bon, il s'était quand même pris une balle dans la tête, donc… Il avait le cerveau un peu abîmé et… Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas opéré, alors…

_ Alors ?

_ Je suis resté dans le coma pendant cinq ans, résuma Newt.

Harriet fronça les sourcils, et intervint pour la première fois :

_ Cinq ans ? Mais ça fait presque six ans que WICKED a été détruit.

_ Ça fait neuf mois qu'on marche, expliqua Teresa. Il a comaté cinq ans et un mois.

_ Ça fait neuf mois ?! s'étouffa Minho. Merde, vous… Waouh. Bien joué.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles.

Newt, sans pouvoir supporter de rester immobile, se leva pour faire les cent pas. Les cinq regards le suivaient à chaque va-et-vient. L'asiatique hésita, et dévisagea Teresa :

_ Hum…

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu disais vrai, avant ? T'es handicapée ?

_ Subtilité, Minho, putain, soupira Sonya.

Teresa afficha un sourire crispé, et hocha la tête.

_ Désolé… marmonna Minho. Et… merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de Thomas…

Au moins il avait compris la cause du handicap de Teresa, songea Newt. En parlant de ça… Thomas…

_ Et au fait, Thomas, il va bien, hein ? C'était des conneries ce que t'a dit avant ? lança-t-il.

Il s'arrêta entre Teresa et Minho, dévisageant ce dernier.

Immédiatement, tous se crispèrent. Sonya et Harriet affichèrent une moue désolée, Aris se mordit les lèvres, et Minho évita son regard. Newt sentit son cœur se briser.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas… Enfin, c'est…

Les bafouillements de Minho empiraient encore les choses.

Non…

Thomas était…

Non, non, non…

_ Newt, écoute… Thomas… Enfin, Thomas est…

Son meilleur ami ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Newt tomba à genoux dans les bras de Teresa, et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Je sais que vous m'aimez trop pour me tuer. J'espère, en tout cas... Le prochain chapitre est un peu un bonus, même s'il est important. On quitte le point de vue de Newt pour celui de Minho, histoire de savoir comment ça se passe chez les Immunes, tout ça, et aussi ce qui est arrivé à Thomas ! C'est le plus long de la fiction pour l'instant, avec plus d'une dizaine de pages, et il sortira le 31 décembre, comme cadeau pour la nouvelle année !

Sur ce... Laissez une review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, voilà... Ce chapitre, un peu plus tôt que prévu... Petit cadeau pour ma lectrice préférée, elle se reconnaîtra ;) Mais pas d'excuse pour ne pas laisser de review, hein ?

Allez, je vous laisse avec Minho :)

* * *

Minho bailla, et se blottit dans les bras de Sonya. Voulut se blottir dans les bras de Sonya. À la place, il ne rencontra que le vide. Ouvrant les yeux, il put voir que sa petite amie s'était déjà levée. Il détestait ce trait de personnalité de la jobarde : elle était toujours réveillée tôt, et ne passait pas des heures au lit, comme lui.

Merde, elle aurait pu faire un effort, ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui ! songea-t-il en se redressant. Ça faisait exactement cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, après tout.

Il s'habilla, sans cesser de bailler. Cela dit, relativisa-t-il, hier soir, et pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, elle lui avait fait un sacré cadeau.

Il sortit de chez lui, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage, se remémorant la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait passé. Il allait saluer Gally, qui s'avançait vers lui, mais fut vite interrompu :

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais arrête tout de suite, ordonna le blond en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

_ Mais je n'ai rien…

_ Je respecte Sonya, et je ne veux rien savoir, l'interrompit à nouveau son ami.

Minho ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Vous partez dans combien de temps ? demanda Gally.

L'asiatique haussa les épaules :

_ Ça dépend combien de temps vont mettre les filles pour faire nos bagages.

Gally s'esclaffa :

_ Je suis sûr que Sonya et Harriet adoreraient savoir ça !

_ Déconne pas, mec, rétorqua Minho. Si tu leur dit, non seulement je meurs, mais en plus, je suis bon pour un bon mois d'abstinence ! Plus sérieusement, je vais voir où en est Aris, et après on pourra sans doute y aller…

Gally hocha la tête, et assura que tout se passerait bien sous son commandement pendant le temps où Minho et Harriet seraient partis.

Mais ça, Minho le savait déjà. Il avait toute confiance en Gally. Il était devenu son second, celui à qui il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire. Parfois, ça lui faisait mal de penser à quel point il avait vite remplacé Newt et Thomas… Les deux adolescents l'auraient-t-il remplacé aussi vite ?

Ça faisait peut-être six ans, mais Minho se souvenait d'eux aussi clairement que si c'était hier.

Newt, sans doute mort à présent… Et Thomas… Thomas qui aurait sans doute mieux fait de l'être.

Gally, voyant bien que son ami sombrait dans des pensées peu joyeuses, lui pressa doucement l'épaule :

_ Et pour Thomas, je fais quoi ?

_ Brenda s'occupera de lui… Garde juste un œil sur lui, d'accord ?

Gally acquiesça. Il était très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Thomas, comme beaucoup de monde. Seuls Minho, Aris et Brenda restaient auprès de lui. Bordel, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de la loque qu'il était devenu, trop attachés au souvenir de leur ami. Brenda, qui était amoureuse de lui Aris, qui se souvenait de Thomas comme d'un frère et lui, qui avait tellement besoin de Thomas. Parce que c'était son ami, parce que Newt n'était plus là, parce qu'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

De leur ancien chef, sûr de lui, sensible et intelligent, il ne restait plus rien.

_ Je vais passer le voir avant de partir, reprit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Gally s'assombrit, et commenta :

_ Tu ne devrais pas… Tu es censé te faire plaisir, pendant cet excursion. Ça ne servira à rien si tu penses tout le temps à Thomas.

Mais Minho ne pouvait pas partir sans rien dire. Il haussa les épaules, soutint le regard sombre de Gally, et marmonna seulement :

_ On part d'ici une heure. Merci de te charger de mon boulot.

* * *

Minho allait entrer chez Thomas, quand une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Sonya. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle le serra dans ses bras, et sourit quand il se recula légèrement :

_ Je t'aime.

_ Mais tu m'as abandonné ce matin, répondit-il, boudant comme un enfant.

_ Et si je corrigeais ça ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin, sa main blanche caressant les hanches de Minho.

_ Et si tu corrigeais ça maintenant ? répliqua Minho en l'embrassant passionnément.

_ Trouvez-vous une chambre, sérieux ! s'exclama Aris.

Minho l'ignora, parcourant le cou de Sonya du bout des lèvres, qui enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs.

Deux mains fermes les séparèrent, l'une tirant sur les cheveux de Minho, l'autre s'immisçant entre eux. Aris apparut entre eux, les toisant d'un air ironique :

_ Merci.

Pfff. Minho lui tira la langue avec une très grande maturité, avant de lâcher, par provocation :

_ Ce soir, Sonya, je vais te faire hurler plus fort que jamais.

Elle rit, se recoiffant rapidement :

_ Tu as quelque chose à prouver, mon amour ?

Cela fit sourire Aris d'un air moqueur, alors que Minho restait comme deux ronds de flans en réalisant que sa petite amie venait de le trahir en se liguant contre lui avec Aris.

_ Je peux le faire avec une autre fille, aussi, marmonna-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

Sonya lui offrit un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour être sincère, et lâcha d'une voix très douce :

_ Rappelle-toi que j'ai toujours un couteau sur moi, Minho.

C'était sans doute l'un des trucs les plus bandants à propos d'elle, d'ailleurs. Minho ignorait depuis quand il était fétichiste des femmes qui se baladaient avec un coutelas long comme son avant-bras accroché dans le dos, mais en tout cas, il l'était bel et bien.

Et Sonya maniait ses armes à la perfection, ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy.

_ Tant mieux, t'es encore plus bandante quand t'es couverte de sang, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Si je me sers de mon couteau pour ce genre de raisons, mon cœur, tu ne pourras plus jamais bander.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa un Minho devenu livide et tourna les talons.

Aris éclata de rire, et tapa dans le dos du jeune homme :

_ Sonya est vraiment la meilleure, hein ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, sans pouvoir à son tour retenir un sourire. Il était tellement amoureux de cette femme…

_ Vous vous êtes un peu égarés, mais à la base, elle venait te convaincre de ne pas parler à Thomas avant qu'on ne parte, reprit Aris.

Tout fou rire oublié, Minho soupira :

_ Il faut que je le prévienne que je pars.

_ Je sais. Même s'il s'en fout complètement… Moi je comprends. Je vais parler à Brenda, je prendrais le relais après toi, ok ?

Minho hocha la tête et, inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, entra.

Il évita habilement les dizaines de bouteilles qui traînaient par terre, et rejoignit le salon, la seule pièce que Thomas utilisait. L'état de la pièce était encore pire que le reste de la maison. Du vomi, du sang et de l'alcool empestaient. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, et dans un coin, recroquevillé, complètement ivre, Thomas.

Minho s'approcha lentement, et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son ami.

Ce dernier bredouillait vaguement quelques paroles à la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main.

_ À qui parles-tu ? s'enquit l'asiatique, tentant de prendre les choses calmement.

Thomas tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant.

_ Teresa, répondit-il, avant de reprendre d'une voix atone, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là…

Minho se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se força à ne pas s'emporter. Parfois, il avait envie de secouer Thomas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de déconner, mais Aris lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises que ça ne servirait à rien.

_ Et…

Il hésita. Le scientifique lui disait souvent qu'il fallait garder son ami dans la réalité, le forcer à affronter son passé.

_ Et tu sais pourquoi elle n'est pas vraiment là, Thomas ?

_ Parce qu'elle est morte en me sauvant la vie, répondit Thomas, et sa voix était toujours dénué du moindre sentiment.

Son meilleur ami lui foutait la trouille. Minho se sentit coupable : Thomas, celui qui avait affronté le Labyrinthe pour les aider à s'en sortir, celui qui les avait amené jusqu'ici, la personne dont il avait longtemps été le plus proche, lui faisait peur.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de boire, conseilla-t-il, même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

_ Je sais. J'ai vu Jorge. Il m'a dit que je pouvais trouver plus fort que ça.

Minho sentit une vague de rage incontrôlée l'envahir. Jorge, cet enfoiré de fils de pute, n'avait pas pas le droit de s'approcher de Thomas !

_ Et bien ne l'écoute pas ! aboya-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit, ok ? Ça, c'est déjà TROP !

Thomas ne sembla pas avoir entendu, son regard perdu dans le vague, il but de nouvelles gorgées au goulot de la bouteille.

Merde… Minho soupira. Gally et Sonya avaient eu raison. Il ressortait totalement fracassé de chaque échange avec Thomas, et celui-ci n'avait pas fait exception. Il se redressa avec une boule dans la gorge, prêt à pleurer.

_ Thomas… commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ne pouvait plus… Il n'était plus capable d'assumer ça. Il avait trop de responsabilités à côté pour se permettre de se détruire en veillant sur Thomas.

Il abandonnait…

_ Je suis… Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas suffire… De ne pas être celui qu'il faut… Je suis désolé de ne pas compter assez pour toi pour que je suffise à te garder la tête hors de l'eau… Et… J'aimerais être assez fort pour que tu puisses continuer à compter sur moi, Thomas, mais… Je ne veux pas que tu m'entraîne avec toi… Je ne veux pas finir comme toi…

Merde ! Des foutues larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il serra les poings et poursuivit :

_ J'aurais aimé t'avoir aidé, Thomas…

L'intéressé continua à regarder droit devant lui, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il marmonna quelque chose qui n'était pas destiné à Minho, mais à une Teresa imaginaire.

Résigné, l'ex-Coureur se décida à tourner les talons.

_ T'as raison.

Ces mots le firent sursauter, et il baissa les yeux vers Thomas, qui le dévisageait, ses yeux bruns étrangement lucides.

_ Quoi ?

_ T'as raison de partir. Sinon t'aurais fini comme Teresa… Ou pire, comme Newt.

Minho savait de quoi il parlait. Son meilleur ami lui avait avoué, après une énième cuite, qu'il croyait avoir tué Newt. Bien sûr, Minho n'en croyait pas le moindre mot : c'était simplement une façon pour la culpabilité de Thomas de s'exprimer.

_ Thomas…

_ Tu sais ce que c'est la différence entre Chuck, Teresa, Ben, Alby et tous les autres, et Newt ? demanda Thomas, ses sourcils froncés, ses iris chocolat exprimant une folie contenue.

_ Non, avoua Minho d'une voix trop tremblante.

_ Ils sont tous morts par ma faute, tu sais… Mais…

Le brun éclata d'un rire rauque, et la bouteille en verre lui explosa dans la main. Il l'ignora, continuant de rire, un rire qui terrifia Minho au plus profond de son âme.

_ Mais Teresa, elle est là !

Du sang coulait de sa paume ouverte, mais il s'en foutait, désignant un point dans le vide.

_ Elle est là ! Et Alby n'est pas loin non plus ! Aucun d'eux n'est bien loin !

Minho déglutit, et recula d'un pas. Il avait vu des cinglés, souvent des fondus, parfois aussi des êtres humains sains, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi terrifié par la folie.

_ Alors que Newt…

Un sourire tordu barra le visage de Thomas, dévoilant des dents sales. L'asiatique était incapable de dire ce que représentait ce sourire. Perversité, colère, méchanceté, tristesse. Thomas ressemblait à un fondu au dernier stade.

_ Il s'efface.

Thomas partit dans un grand rire dément, et poursuivit :

_ Ouais, le petit Newtie s'efface ! Je ne me rappelle plus de lui ! Sa voix, son visage ! Tout s'efface ! Parfois, je ne me souviens plus qu'il était blond ! Et même maintenant…

Thomas se pencha en avant, son haleine puant l'alcool, à l'image du reste de sa maison.

_ Je suis incapable de te dire de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux… Je ne me rappelle plus de lui…

Minho ne tint pas plus longtemps, et s'enfuit. Comme un lâche. Laissant Thomas rire comme un taré, seul dans cette maison d'horreur.

Il claqua la porte et s'effondra à genoux, pleurant comme un enfant.

_ Merde, merde, merde ! hurla-t-il en sanglotant.

Des bras enserrèrent ses épaules, une main réconfortante lui caressa les cheveux. Comme un gamin, il se blottit contre le torse d'Aris, qui le serra contre lui.

_ Ça va aller, assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Tout ira bien, Minho…

_ Non, sanglota Minho. Non, merde, Aris ! Il est… Il…

_ Je sais, murmura Aris. Je sais… On peut remettre notre départ à demain, si tu veux…

_ Non, balbutia-t-il. Non, c'est bon… On part dans trois quart d'heure, comme prévu…

Aris soupira mais acquiesça.

Minho continua à pleurer, longtemps. Au fond, c'était comme s'il comprenait enfin ce que tous avaient déjà accepté. Thomas avait définitivement disparu.

* * *

Ils marchaient main dans la main. Le contact de la peau douce de Sonya calmait Minho, et tant pis s'ils avaient l'air d'un couple modèle qui se racontait des trucs gnangnans.

Harriet avançait devant eux, et Aris suivait, un peu à la ramasse. Il avait insisté pour aller calmer Thomas, et s'il avait effectivement réussi, le jeune homme sensible en était sorti dévasté.

Parce que si Minho, qui avait le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café, avait été démoli par les propos de Thomas, Aris, qui absorbait toutes les émotions comme une éponge, avait forcément souffert.

_ Je crois que je le déteste, parfois… avoua Minho d'une voix rauque.

Sonya ne lui demanda pas de qui il parlait, et pressa doucement sa main.

_ Moi aussi, répondit-elle calmement. Je sais que c'est injuste, mais je lui en veux. Et quand Aris et toi vous ressortez de chez lui en pleurant, je serais capable de le tuer.

L'aveu le surprit, et il regarda longuement sa petite amie.

_ Je t'aime, Minho, expliqua-t-elle, répondant à son interrogation silencieuse. Je t'aime, et je veux te protéger. C'est compréhensible, non ? Et Aris est mon meilleur ami… Et il vous détruit tous les deux. Alors, oui, parfois je le déteste.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, se contentant d'avancer. Et Minho se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de si extraordinaire pour mériter une femme aussi parfaite.

* * *

_ Hey, murmura Harriet, arrêtant Minho d'une main sur le torse.

Ce dernier se figea : la jeune femme n'était pas tactile, alors il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose. L'ancienne leader des Jobardes pointa du doigt la maison la plus proche de la ville des Immunes, à environ une trentaine de kilomètres. Ils s'en servaient quand ils voulaient s'éloigner un peu de la ville. Minho s'y rendait souvent avec Sonya, pour prendre du recul sur certaines situations, et il savait qu'Aris y allait aussi très fréquemment.

Mais ils étaient les seuls.

Personne d'autre ne savait qu'elle existait.

Harriet, Sonya, Aris, Gally, Fry, Brenda, Thomas et Minho.

Les membres du Conseil, en somme. Thomas n'en faisait plus partie, et Brenda faisait à présent plus office d'infirmière pour l'alcoolique que membre du Conseil, restait Gally et Fry, restés en ville, et eux quatre.

Sauf que de la lumière brillait à l'une des fenêtres.

Personne ne devait les trouver, et surtout pas des Fondus. Il y avait des enfants en ville, et Aris n'avait pas su faire les tests nécessaires pour être certain qu'ils étaient bien immunisés.

_ On se grouille, chuchota Minho. On a des armes ?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Harriet brandit son fusil, et Sonya dégaina son couteau. Aris, lui, se contenta d'acquiescer et de montrer son flingue.

Minho s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la maison.

_ Pas de pitié, rappela-t-il. On ne peut pas se permettre qu'on nous trouve. Quoi qu'ils disent, on ne peut pas les croire. On leur fait croire que la ville a été détruite par les Fondus, et s'ils pètent un câble, on tue tout ce qui bouge.

Harriet et Aris hochèrent la tête. Minho hésita un instant, avant d'attraper Sonya par le bras, et de l'entraîner à quelques mètres.

_ Minho, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, mais tant pis. Il lui arracha son coutelas des mains, et à la place, lui tendit son flingue.

_ C'est une blague ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ S'il te plaît… murmura-t-il. On ne sait pas qui est à l'intérieur, et tu es une excellente tireuse.

_ Dis surtout que tu me prends pour une gamine et que tu ne veux pas me mettre en danger ! Merde, Minho, je te rappelle que j'en ai autant bavé que toi ! Le Labyrinthe, la Terre Brûlée, j'ai tout fait aussi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de…

_ Je t'aime, la coupa-t-il d'un air suppliant.

Merde, il détestait avoir l'air gnangnan, débile, ou tout ces trucs comme ça, mais… Il devait la convaincre de garder le flingue.

_ Je t'aime, Sonya, ok… Alors, s'il te plaît… Pour moi… Garde ça, et couvre-moi, d'accord ?

Elle jura, lui lança un regard noir, et soupira :

_ Merde, tu fais chier, Minho…

_ Ça veut dire oui ?

_ Ça veut dire que tu fais chier !

Mais elle l'embrassa doucement, et rejoignit Aris et Harriet. Tous quatre, sans se concerter, remontèrent leurs écharpes sur leur visage. La jeune femme noire lui lança un regard agacé, mais le scientifique lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant, avant de dissimuler la moitié inférieure de son visage. Merde, ils avaient été si peu discrets que ça ?

_ Merci, glissa Aris en entrant avec lui. Merci de la protéger, Minho…

Harriet le frappa derrière la tête et marmonna un :

_ Tocard. C'est une grande fille.

Oui, apparemment, ils n'avaient vraiment pas été discrets.

* * *

Minho se glissa sur la droite et, silencieusement, indiqua à Sonya, Harriet et Aris les autres zones de la maison à explorer. Dans la lumière, assise dans un fauteuil, une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres semblait somnoler. Il fit signe à Aris d'éteindre la lumière, et se glissa derrière elle, posant le coutelas de Sonya sous la gorge de la fille.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, murmurant un prénom qu'il fut certain d'avoir imaginé. « Newt. » Conneries. Il était juste encore secoué par sa rencontre avec Thomas.

_ Tu te mets debout et tu me montres tes mains, ordonna-t-il, prudent, contenant sa peur.

Sa peur de devenir aussi cinglé que Thomas, parce que plus il la regardait, plus il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Teresa, morte il y a six ans ! Non, se jura-t-il, jamais il ne finirait comme Thomas.

_ Je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

_ Si tu ne le fais pas, commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante, sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Je suis handicapée ! le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Je ne peux pas me lever !

Il se retint de la tuer, comme ça, sur-le-champ. Parce que ç'aurait été inhumain, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça juste parce que cette fille lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Au lieu de ça, il fit preuve de cruauté dans ses paroles, demandant d'une voix venimeuse :

_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu cherches la ville des Immunes, pas vrai ? Tu crois être immunisée, et tu penses que tu peux les rejoindre !

Il ne prendrait jamais ce risque, et insister là-dessus alors qu'il ne l'autoriserait jamais à y venir faisait de lui un connard sans nom, mais il avait besoin de faire sortir sa colère.

Et la fille tomba en plein dans le panneau.

_ C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, et l'espoir qui rayonnait dans sa voix donna à Minho l'impression d'être un enfoiré.

Il l'était sûrement, au fond.

Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de les rejoindre. C'était trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux pour ces enfants, dont on ignorait s'ils étaient immunisés contre Braise.

_ Elle a été détruite par les Fondus. Tout le monde est mort.

Bordel, que faisait Sonya ? Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas qu'un monstre qui s'amusait à réduire l'espoir des gens à néant. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui rappelle une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas comme Thomas. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui rappelle qu'elle l'aimait, encore, et que c'était pour une raison. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il méritait d'être aimé.

_ Non…

La fille pleurait, et il sentait sa gorge trembler contre la lame.

_ Ce-ce n'est pas possible… Je veux dire… Non… Je connaissais des gens qui…

Peu de chances, songea Minho pour lui-même, mais il demanda quand même.

_ Ah oui ? Et qui connaissais-tu ?

_ Tho-Thomas…

Minho crut qu'il allait hurler. Ou vomir. Ou se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Sa main trembla, mais il se contint, et d'une voix glaciale, il mentit. Pour se débarrasser de Thomas, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus que ce dernier le suive absolument partout où il allait, même dans ses moments de détente.

Cette fille ne connaissait sans doute Thomas que de nom, elle mentait forcément.

_ Alors lui, il est bien mort. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Et au fond, c'était vrai aussi. Thomas, le Thomas d'avant la mort de Newt et Teresa, n'existait plus. Le Thomas de WICKED, le Thomas du Labyrinthe, le Thomas de la Terre Brûlée… Ces Thomas-là n'existaient plus.

La fille se mit à pleurer plus fort, et au milieu de ses sanglots, il en entendit un autre, un plus grave, qui provenait d'une gorge masculine.

_ Qui est là ?

Il appuya sa lame contre la gorge de la fille, qui cria. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harriet armer son fusil dissimulée dans un recoin, et il reconnut les pas calmes de Sonya dans le couloir. Et tout se déroula très vite. Il la vit à peine apparaître que, sortant de nulle part, un type l'attrapa et lui glissa son flingue sous la gorge. Son propre flingue.

Sonya cria, Minho aussi. Parce qu'en forçant Sonya à prendre son arme, il venait de fournir au type celle qui la tuerait. Non. Il ne pouvait pas…

Aris apparut, Harriet sortit de sa cachette. Parce qu'entre s'approcher de leur ville, et menacer l'une des leurs, il y avait une grande différence.

Ses mots sortirent tout seuls, guidés par la peur.

_ Sonya, ça va ?

Au même moment, le type demanda d'une voix inquiète :

_ Teresa, tu vas bien ?

Teresa. Minho serait parti dans un grand rire moqueur si le type n'avait pas Sonya en joue, et si la fameuse Teresa n'avait pas répété « Sonya ? » d'un air halluciné. Comme si elle la connaissait. Alors que la seule Teresa qu'ils connaissaient était morte, écrasée sous un débris du Labyrinthe.

Et puis Sonya réagit. Il la vit bouger, dut se retenir de hurler d'inquiétude. Il entendit le type gémir, et le vit changer de cible, visant plutôt Aris.

Et Sonya, sans plus hésiter, alluma la lumière.

Et la fille – la fausse Teresa – que Minho menaçait se mit à hurler.

_ Newt, arrête ! ARRÊTE ! C'EST DES BLOCARDS !

Tout le monde se figea. Parce que Teresa était un prénom courant, mais que Newt l'était beaucoup moins, et qu'une Teresa qui connaissait un Thomas, un Newt et le terme « blocard » ne pouvait être qu'une seule Teresa.

Minho ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il se concentra d'abord sur Sonya, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, puis, incapable d'oser regarder le type, il baissa les yeux vers Teresa. Teresa, dont à la lumière, il reconnut les yeux bleus.

Newt était infecté. Teresa était morte.

Ce n'était pas possible.

_ Newt, répéta Aris, et il entendit un bruissement de tissu, signe qu'il dévoilait son visage. Ce n'est pas…

Il les entendit tous enlever leur écharpe, mais fut incapable de faire de même. Les yeux rivés sur Teresa, il ne parvenait pas à relever la tête. Parce que voir que ce n'était pas Newt lui aurait brisé le cœur. Parce que voir que c'était Newt infecté lui aurait brisé le cœur, et devoir le tuer l'aurait envoyé dans la tombe.

Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées, Teresa lui sourit d'un air rassurant, et articula silencieusement, juste pour lui :

_ Il n'est plus infecté, Minho.

Minho releva lentement la tête, et croisa un regard noisette.

« Je suis incapable de te dire de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. »

Noisette, Thomas. Les yeux de Newt étaient noisette.

_ Bordel de merde…

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il parvint à articuler.

* * *

Il était vivant. Newt était vivant. Vivant, et plus infecté. Newt était un Immune, comme eux. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait retenu du discours de Teresa. Newt était vivant, et en sécurité. Ce tocard en avait de la chance ! Une putain de chance, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de survivre à une balle dans la tête, cinq ans de coma, et neuf mois de marche dans la Terre Brûlée en se trimballant une handicapée.

Elle était vraiment handicapée, d'ailleurs Teresa ? se demanda-t-il. Ou était-ce juste un technique mise au point entre Newt et elle ?

Newt, peut-être agacé par le silence, ou peut-être inquiet, se mit à faire les cent pas, alors que Minho hésitait lentement.

_ Hum…

Teresa haussa un sourcil, et répondit :

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu disais vrai, avant ? T'es handicapée ?

_ Subtilité, Minho, putain ! soupira Sonya en lui donnant un léger coup sur la poitrine, toujours assise sur ses genoux.

Elle le calmait, sans même s'en apercevoir. Le fait qu'elle soit là le calmait, tout simplement.

Mais là, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de demander ça.

Teresa eut un drôle de sourire, un peu forcé, sans doute, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Et Minho s'en voulut un peu. Peut-être que Sonya avait raison, qu'il y avait d'autres façons de demander ça. Surtout en sachant que la jeune femme était sans doute handicapée à cause de ce débris de mur qu'elle avait pris en sauvant la vie de Thomas.

Tu parles, songea-t-il avec amertume. Ça n'avait servi à rien. Thomas n'était qu'un mort-vivant. Plus grand-chose de plus qu'un fondu.

_ Désolé, marmonna-t-il tout de même. Et… merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de Thomas.

Même si ça n'a servi à rien. Merci, Teresa. Parce que tu as aussi sauvé la vie de Newt. Et ça, peu importe ce que tu as fait avant, je m'en fous, ça vaut tout.

Et puis, Newt posa la question. S'arrêtant entre Teresa et lui, il le dévisagea, d'un air un peu hésitant, mais tout de même confiant, au fond.

_ Et au fait, Thomas, il va bien, hein ? C'était des conneries ce que t'as dit avant ?

Minho ne trouva rien à répondre. Thomas était vivant. Thomas n'était plus Thomas. Thomas était… Il tenta de s'expliquer, sans pouvoir trouver les mots.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas… Enfin, c'est…

 _C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute, Newt. Je n'ai pas su m'occuper de lui. Je l'ai laissé boire un soir, en me disant qu'il se reprendrait. Je me suis dit, une cuite, et tout s'arrangera, lui et moi on ira mieux. Le truc c'est que cette cuite, ça fait six ans qu'elle a commencé, et elle n'a jamais fini. Deux semaines, il a tenu deux semaines avant de craquer, et de boire sans plus s'arrêter, Newt. C'est de ma faute, et je m'en veux tellement, j'aimerais avoir fait quelque chose, mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est le laisser faire, et me dire qu'il avait le droit de craquer un peu. Ça fait six ans que je le laisse faire, sans réfléchir. Je me dis qu'il finir par arrêter, et je me le répète tout le temps, depuis six putains d'années, et MERDE TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE NEWT !_

Aucun de ces mots ne sortit, comme coincés en travers de la gorge de Minho, qui ne put qu'articuler :

_ Newt, écoute…

Ça allait venir.

 _C'est de ma faute Newt. Tout. Est. De. Ma. Faute._

_ Thomas…

 _Ce n'est pas de la faute de Thomas, même si je l'accuse depuis le début. J'aurais du être là, être son ami. Je n'étais pas présent, j'étais trop occupé à chercher comment vivre sans toi, et moi j'avais Sonya. Et je l'ai laissé sombrer, tout seul._

_ Enfin, Thomas est…

Ivre perpétuellement.

Terriblement malheureux.

Démoli.

.

Incapable de finir sa phrase, Minho referma la bouche, voyant l'horreur dans les yeux de Newt. Newt, qui tremblait. Newt, qui tomba à genoux. Newt qui se mit à pleurer, alors que Teresa le serrait dans ses bras, les yeux humides.

_ Dis quelque chose, murmura Sonya.

Harriet, très mal à l'aise avec le sujet « Thomas », s'était renfermée. Aris regardait ses pieds avec fascination, et Minho était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Il n'est pas mort ! s'exclama la rousse, voyant que personne ne réagissait.

Teresa serra Newt contre elle et leva des yeux pleins de colère vers Minho :

_ Comment tu as pu nous laisser croire ça ?! Comment tu as pu LE laisser croire ça ?! hurla-t-elle.

Minho se renfrogna, et dissimula ses mains tremblantes derrière Sonya. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'au fond, il avait tout raté, que Thomas n'était plus rien, que…

_ Mais il a changé, reprit Sonya, plus lentement.

Au moins Newt s'était arrêté de pleurer. Minho ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait vu son ami pleurer. Pas dans les six dernières années, ça c'était certain, mais avant… Même avant, ça datait.

Sa tentative de suicide.

C'était la première et la dernière fois où il avait vu Newt pleurer.

_ Comment ça, il a changé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, en s'essuyant rapidement les joues.

Sonya ne répondit pas, cette fois, et fusilla Minho du regard.

_ Allez, expliqua-lui, articula-t-elle silencieusement. C'est ton ami, Minho.

Sauf que Minho ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Newt. Tous ici savaient ce qu'il avait fait, sauf Teresa et son meilleur ami. Et son meilleur ami le voyait encore comme un type bien.

_ Il a sombré. La mort de Teresa, et la tienne, c'était trop pour lui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Aris, excepté Minho, qui enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Sonya, incapable d'assumer tout ça. Il était honteux, et pour la première fois, ne se trouvait ni excuse, ni la force de tout encaisser.

Teresa murmura quelques mots, pour elle-même, que seul Minho parut entendre.

« De toute façon, il n'a jamais su vivre sans Newt. »

Surpris, il la dévisagea. Elle lui rendit son regard sans ciller, laissant Aris parler sans lui prêter attention. Dans ses yeux calmes, il vit qu'elle savait exactement ce qui s'était passé.

_ Ce qui s'est passé avec vous… Ça s'est déjà passé, pas vrai Aris ? interrogea Teresa, sans le quitter des yeux.

Minho voulut demander quelque chose, mais la réponse d'Aris l'en empêcha.

_ Ouais.

_ Ouais ?! s'étouffa-t-il. Ouais ?! Et tu l'as laissé recommencer ?!

Il quitta Teresa des yeux pour dévisager Aris, oscillant entre stupéfaction et rage.

_ Je n'avais pas encore tous mes souvenirs d'avant le Labyrinthe ! se défendit Aris. Et Thomas fait toujours tout ce qu'il veut, je te rappelle !

_ Il a raison, l'appuya doucement Teresa. Thomas fait ce qu'il veut. C'est toujours comme ça, depuis qu'on a six ans.

_ C'est quoi ?! cria Minho. Le point commun entre les deux situations, c'est quoi ?! Comment tu as pu laisser ça se reproduire, Aris ?

_ Le point commun entre les deux situations, c'est…

Aris s'interrompit, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, arborant un air décidé :

_ Désolé, c'est… Ça concerne Thomas. Juste Thomas.

Si Sonya n'avait pas été sur ses genoux, Minho aurait bondi de son siège et l'aurait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Mais elle y était, et sentant sans doute tous ses muscles se tendre, elle lui caressa doucement le bras :

_ Ce n'est la faute de personne… Maintenant, si tout le monde se calmait ? On va passer la nuit ici, et demain on rentrera. Je suis sûre que Teresa et Newt ont très envie de voir tout le monde.

« Tout le monde » signifiait Thomas, mais personne ne fit de remarque.

Minho fit quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement : il relativisa. Newt était de retour. Teresa… Teresa était moins importante à ses yeux, mais vu comment le blond s'était battu pour elle, elle comptait à ses yeux, et elle était également importante pour Thomas. Alors, il ferait avec.

Et Thomas, il le retrouverait peut-être, grâce au retour de Teresa et Thomas. Peut-être qu'il y avait une chance.

* * *

Minho se réveilla en sursaut, et ouvrit les yeux. Aris se levait, tentant manifestement d'être discret, et échouant lamentablement. Il nota l'absence de Sonya à ses côtés – comme tous les matins.

Et il vit la silhouette aux cheveux sombres allongée sur le canapé. Teresa.

Tous ses souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il sourit pour lui-même. Newt. Newt était de retour parmi eux. Juste pour s'en convaincre, il fouilla la pièce des yeux, fronçant des sourcils en se rappelant qu'il s'était endormi auprès de Teresa. Très proche d'ailleurs. Il se demanda si entre eux, il n'y avait pas un peu plus que de l'amitié.

_ Newt est avec Sonya aux toilettes, murmura Teresa.

Il sursauta : il croyait qu'elle dormait.

_ Il a été agité toute la nuit, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Même s'il le montre très mal, ça lui fait très plaisir de te revoir.

_ Il ne le montre pas mal, protesta Minho. Je sais qu'il est content de me voir.

_ On se comprend entre handicapés sentimentaux ? se moqua-t-elle doucement.

_ Oui, ça doit être ça, admit-il. Teresa…

_ Oui ?

_ Autant que je pose la question. Tu comptes nous trahir à nouveau ?

Son visage s'assombrit, et elle cracha presque :

_ Je sais que j'ai eu tort de faire confiance à WICKED, Minho ! Je le sais ! Mais ça fait six ans ! Six ans ! Je pensais que même toi tu pourrais passer outre après tout ce temps !

Il hésita quelques instants, et hocha la tête. Il ne s'excuserait pas, mais ne réitérerait pas ses propos, se promit-il.

_ Ok. Alors ça me va.

Il la garderait peut-être à l'œil, mais il avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait plus la même vision de WICKED. Aris et elle avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, et certaines insultes lâchées par la brune avaient été… imagées.

_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi Thomas se saoule ?

Le changement de sujet le prit au dépourvu. Dire qu'il avait presque réussi à enfin oublier ce tocard. Presque.

_ Évidemment que je veux savoir ! J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi…

_ Réfléchis, tocard, le coupa-t-elle. Réfléchis. Aris m'a dit que Newt et moi étions les seuls, avec lui, à nous souvenir d'avant le Labyrinthe, mais fais marcher ton cerveau.

_ J'en sais rien, euh…

Minho tenta de trouver les points communs entre l'époque où Thomas vivait chez WICKED et maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que Thomas avait – ou n'avait pas – avant, et qui avait changé entre le Labyrinthe et maintenant.

_ Une euh… petite amie ? proposa-t-il, mais ça sonnait vraiment faux.

_ Il est gay, répliqua-t-elle. Mais t'es pas si loin.

Thomas était gay ?! C'était nouveau, ça. Ou… Bien sûr.

« Il s'efface » « Tout s'efface » « Je ne me rappelle plus de lui »

C'était à peine si Thomas ne le lui avait pas dit lui-même ! Que ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était…

_ Newt…

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il avait prononcé le prénom à voix haute que quand Teresa hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur :

_ T'es peut-être pas si stupide que t'en a l'air, en fait.

Il ne songea même pas à répondre à la remarque. C'était Newt qui avait manqué à Thomas tout ce temps. Juste Newt. Juste ce foutu tocard blond ! Lui aussi, son pote lui avait manqué, mais il n'était pas devenu un putain d'alcoolo pour autant !

_ En fait, si, reprit Teresa en fronçant les sourcils. Newt c'est pas son ami, espèce d'abruti !

Merde, cette fille lisait dans les pensées, ou quoi ? Et comment ça Newt n'était pas le pote de Thomas ? Évidemment que c'était le cas !

_ Thomas et Newt étaient amants.

La voix de Harriet le fit sursauter. Cette dernière était assise sur un matelas, et les regardait d'un air détendu, ce qui était rare chez elle.

_ Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, vu qu'ils ont jamais consommé, mais en gros, oui, approuva Teresa.

STOP.

NEWT. Son meilleur ami Newt. Le blondinet sarcastique à la patte folle. Le tocard qui avait sauté du mur du Labyrinthe pour mettre fin à ses jours. Le Second du Bloc. Et THOMAS. Son meilleur ami Thomas. L'ivrogne dont il devait s'occuper depuis six ans. Le meilleur Coureur qu'il ait jamais connu. La plus tâche des tâches, et le plus tocard des tocards. ENSEMBLE.

Minho eut la seule réaction appropriée : il explosa de rire.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard, et Harriet soupira :

_ Ah, les mecs…

_ À qui le dis-tu… répondit Teresa en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Vous êtes sérieuses ?

L'envie de rire de Minho s'interrompit aussi sec : comment était-ce possible ? Comment Thomas et Newt avaient-ils pu baiser sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il fourrait tout le temps son nez partout ?! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que finalement, Thomas et Newt avaient été dépucelés avant lui ? Merde, c'était pas normal, ça ! Et dire qu'il s'était senti grand, fort et adulte après avoir passé une nuit avec Sonya ! Mais il s'égarait… Thomas et Newt. Ensemble. Ces deux putains de tocards autodestructeurs, ensemble. Entre le premier qui se suicidait lentement en buvant bouteille sur bouteille et le second qui s'était jeté du haut du Labyrinthe, on pouvait dire qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

Putain, Thomas et Newt étaient ensemble, avant ?!

Mais merde, pourquoi aucun des deux ne lui avaient-ils jamais dit ?

Minho se demanda ce que ça pouvait faire de coucher avec un mec. Ça devait quand même être vachement différent d'avec une fille. En plus, au fond, Newt, c'était Sonya en garçon. Vu qu'ils étaient équivalents, tout ça. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était comme si Thomas avait couché avec Sonya ? Est-ce qu'il devait être jaloux de Thomas ?

Un grésillement le sortit de ses pensées dissolues. Il se pencha vers son sac pour un sortir un talkie-walkie, obligatoire lorsqu'un groupe sortait de la ville.

_ Hey, Gally ! Quoi de neuf ? Non, attends, j'ai plus important ! Tu devineras jamais qui est vivant ! Teresa et Newt ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est génial, non ?

« Quoi ?! T'as bu quoi, Minho ? La même chose que Thomas apparemment » répondit Gally d'une voix acerbe.

_ C'est vrai, intervint Teresa d'une voix douce. Bonjour, Gally.

« T'es vivante ?! »

Gally était le premier à ne pas rester muet de stupéfaction, mais à réagir immédiatement. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la brune, qui répondit :

_ En effet. Je suis contente de t'entendre.

« Moi aussi. C'est clair que moi aussi. Je… On te croyait morte… Je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas » bafouilla Gally.

Minho fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'entre Newt et Thomas que flottait de la romance.

_ Crois-moi, moi aussi je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et Newt est en vie aussi.

« Newt est un fondu, non ? »

_ Était, corrigea immédiatement Teresa. Et ne sera plus jamais.

L'asiatique se demanda s'il hallucinait quand il entendit le blond murmurer d'une voix rendue grésillante par la distance :

« Quel miracle n'accomplis-tu pas, Teresa ? »

Il croisa le regard de Harriet, qui semblait aussi surprise que lui, et vit l'intéressée rougir comme une pivoine, et bégayer qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que Newt avait vraiment guéri tout seul. Ce qui était faux.

Minho profita du spectacle : voir la calme Teresa perdre tous ses moyens, pour un type censé la détester en plus, c'était vraiment trop beau. Malheureusement pour lui, Harriet était moins sadique :

_ Pourquoi tu appelais, Gally ?

« Ah, oui ! Merde, j'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissé distraire ! »

Il jura, et reprit :

« J'ai un problème. »

_ Quoi ?! s'affola Minho, inquiet. C'est en ville ? Des Fondus ? Ou des malades ? Des blessés ? Vous avez besoin d'Aris ? Il faut qu'on rentre ?

« Calmes-toi, la ville n'a rien ! Mais oui, j'ai besoin d'Aris, et tu pourrais sans doute aider aussi. Thomas a disparu, et je crois qu'il va faire une connerie. »

* * *

J'aime les cliffs, et vous m'aimez (j'espère), donc soyez gentils...

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, avec tout le mal-être de Thomas, et la difficulté pour Minho à réagir de façon adéquate... Au fond, il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises façons de réagir à ça... J'espère que vous comprenez la décision de Minho : abandonner Thomas a été très dur pour lui, mais il y a un moment où il perd espoir, c'est normal...

On retourne au point de vue de Newt pour les deux prochains chapitres, et après on alternera entre lui et Thomas ! Avec peut-être, encore des chapitres un peu hors-séries comme celui-là. J'ai très envie d'écrire un chapitre avec le PDV de Sonya, donc... Cela arrivera sûrement !

Sinon, question : Est-ce qu'une fanfic Newtmas dans un UA Vampire Academy, avec Newt en Moroï et Thomas en gardien, vous plairait ? J'y pense depuis un certain temps, mais j'aimerais votre avis !

Laissez une review, pour ce chapitre qui fait tout de même le double de mes chapitres habituels ^^

Bisous et bonne année !


	9. Chapter 9

Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit au dernier chapitre, mais bon, je vous le dit maintenant: aujourd'hui, retour de Thomas dans la vie de Newt !

Je vous préviens tout de suite, ça risque d'être moins agréable que prévu...

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Newt se réveilla en sentant une main sur sa cheville. Il se redressa pour croiser le regard fiévreux de Sonya. Elle ne lui accorda qu'un instant d'attention avant de se détourner et de se précipiter dans le couloir. Elle vacillait. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas fait exprès de le réveiller. Il la suivit, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait au bord des toilettes, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

_ Ça va ? Sonya ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma rapidement, se pencha au dessus de la cuvette, et vomit tripes et boyaux.

_ Oh, euh… Tu veux que j'aille chercher Teresa ? Ou Aris ? Ou Minho ?

Elle secoua la tête, en lui agrippant le bras :

_ C'est bon… J'ai mangé un truc pas très frais hier, c'est tout… Fallait que ça sorte, expliqua-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

_ Ah… Ok…

Newt hésita quelques instants, et l'aidant à s'asseoir, fit de même en prenant le mur opposé comme dossier.

_ Ça va mieux, maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça doucement, avec hésitation, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

_ Je pense que c'est passé, murmura-t-elle. Merci d'avoir été là, et… Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

_ Ça va. Teresa le faisait tout le temps. Et je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, de toute façon.

Elle rit, tout doucement, comme si les autres endormis se trouvaient encore dans la pièce.

_ Oui, la sécurité et la compagnie, c'est inestimable, pas vrai ?

_ Je confirme.

Ils restèrent silencieux, mais Newt ne put résister très longtemps à taquiner la jeune femme :

_ Alors, Minho et toi, hein ?

Elle rosit, grimaça un peu, mais le blond songea que c'était sans doute à cause du goût du vomi resté dans la bouche.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur la voie ? Le fait qu'il me couve comme si j'étais une petite fille, ou plutôt le fait que je passe mon temps à le calmer quand il s'énerve ?

_ En fait, c'est plus la façon dont il a crié ton nom quand je t'ai menacé, admit le blond. Même si c'est clair que tu sais te défendre seule. Tu m'as défoncé la jambe, tu sais ?

Elle rit à nouveau, et se contenta de répondre :

_ Tu l'avais mérité…

_ On va dire ça…

Le blond la dévisagea longuement, s'apercevant qu'au fond, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, la jeune Seconde des Jobardes. Ils avaient un peu sympathisé au Refuge, mais trop inquiet de l'absence de Thomas, il n'avait pas été de très bonne compagnie – une gentille manière de dire qu'il avait été un sale con.

_ Ça se passe bien entre vous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il hésita et, ne voulant pas paraître trop curieux, ajouta :

_ Je ne veux pas… Enfin… J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui est arrivé à Minho depuis que je… Enfin, voilà quoi…

_ En fait, hier, c'était notre anniversaire.

Newt fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre :

_ Vous êtes nés le même jour ?

_ Non, je voulais dire… Hier, ça faisait cinq ans qu'on était ensemble. Pile. C'est pour ça qu'on était sortis.

_ Avec Aris et Harriet ? Ou alors eux aussi sont…

Sonya éclata d'un rire clair, sans parvenir à s'arrêter :

_ Harriet et Aris ?! Oh, non ! Certainement pas ! Aris est… Aris est encore très amoureux de Rachel, ajouta-t-elle plus sombrement. Parfois… Parfois j'ai la sensation qu'on a tous tellement peur de perdre à nouveau la mémoire qu'on s'accroche tous beaucoup trop à ceux qu'on aime… Même à ceux qui sont partis depuis longtemps…

Newt comprit avec un vertige qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de Rachel, ou de Teresa et lui. Dans les doux yeux noisette de Sonya, il lut le nom qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé. Thomas.

_ Je le ramènerais, promit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je sais que… Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je peux le ramener, Sonya.

_ Il a raison, intervint Aris en entrant dans les toilettes, qui commençaient à être un peu petites pour trois personnes. Si une personne peut ramener Thomas, c'est bien Newt.

_ Je n'en doute pas, assura Sonya.

Mais son sourire avait disparu, et elle avait pâli. Aris s'assit à côté de Sonya, et demanda :

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites votre réunion secrète aux toilettes, au fait ?

_ Ce n'est pas une réunion secrète, protesta Newt.

_ Deux amants qui se retrouvent enfin ?

Le blond allait sortir de ses gonds et engueuler Aris quand il aperçut son regard malicieux, et décida de jouer à son jeu. Il serra Sonya contre lui en riant :

_ Oui, je retrouve enfin ma bien-aimée…

Elle se tortilla pour lui échapper, le visage soudain livide.

_ Hey, c'était une blague, hein… la rassura Newt en la laissant s'écarter. Sonya, qu'est-ce qui se…

Elle voulut le repousser en posant une main sur son torse, mais à peine se fut-elle tournée vers lui qu'un nouveau flot de vomi sortait de sa bouche. Sur Newt. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer les petits copains aimants de filles qui n'étaient pas sa copine.

Il grimaça, mais ne trouva pas le courage de reprocher quoi que ce soit à Sonya quand elle le regarda d'un air désolé.

_ C'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il en se levant pour enlever son t-shirt. J'en ai d'autres…

Aris resta silencieux, sans se moquer, ou même s'inquiéter pour Sonya. Il se contenta de les regarder, sombre. Newt haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui se passait avec le jeune homme.

_ Newt ! Sonya ! Aris ! Ramenez-vous ! cria Minho.

L'urgence perçait dans sa voix. Inquiets, les trois intéressés échangèrent un long regard, et se précipitèrent auprès de leur ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Waouh, tu t'es vomi dessus ? interrogea Minho.

_ C'est moi, avoua Sonya.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment, Minho ?! » s'agaça une voix provenant du talkie-walkie.

_ Qui c'est ?

« Gally. Salut, Newt. Content de te voir. Bref. Je suis passé chez Thomas, ce matin, et il n'était plus là. Je retourne la ville de fond en comble, bien sûr ! Tout ce que j'ai pu savoir, c'était que Will avait vu Thomas aller chez Jorge. »

_ Chez Jorge ? Ça craint, ça ! s'exclama Sonya. Putain…

Newt sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Thomas. C'était Thomas qui avait un problème.

« Attends, c'est pas fini. Je vais voir Jorge, qui me dit que le temps était venu que Thomas fasse ses choix, ou un truc du genre… Je l'ai menacé pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, vous me connaissez... »

Oui, Newt connaissait assez Gally pour le savoir. Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite, même s'il se doutait de la réponse de Jorge. Cet enfoiré était aussi tenace que Gally.

« Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Et Thomas n'était plus là. D'après Brenda, il s'est cassé dans la forêt. Avec une bouteille et une seringue qui venait de chez Jorge. »

_ Si c'est de la drogue, je vais lui démonter la gueule, à cette enflure, promit Minho.

« Je crois pas que c'en était. D'après ce que j'ai compris, et en recoupant ce que m'ont dit Brenda et Jorge, il se sentait coupable de quelque chose auprès de toi, Minho. Il voulait changer, et… Il aurait été prêt à tout pour que tu ne l'abandonnes pas. »

_ Mais Minho ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, et ça, il aurait du le savoir, non ? le défendit Newt.

Un long silence suivit ses mots. Et l'impensable se produisit. Minho baissa les yeux face à lui. Incapable de le regarder en face.

« Bref, peu importe » reprit Gally, inconscient du malaise ambiant. « Il a disparu dans la forêt, avec un truc que lui a donné Jorge. Et rien de ce que donne Jorge n'est bon. »

Newt passa outre, et reprit d'une voix très calme :

_ Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé tomber, pas vrai, Minho ?

Minho releva la tête, et répondit d'un air coupable :

_ Si, c'est ce que je comptais faire…

_ MINHO !

Newt, les poings serrés, mit un moment à comprendre que ce hurlement de fureur venait de ses cordes vocales.

Minho aurait du veiller sur Thomas ! Newt avait pensé qu'en les trouvant enfin, son supplice serait terminé ! Newt pensait que ses amis seraient restés les mêmes !

_ Comment tu peux faire un truc pareil ?! C'est notre ami, Minho ! NOTRE AMI ! COMMENT TU AS PU ?!

Ce fut au tour de Minho de péter les plombs :

_ TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ ! Tu n'étais pas là, Newt ! Tu n'étais pas là quand il se noyait dans son vomi, ou quand il parlait à des foutus gens morts depuis des lustres ! Quand il nous balançait des bouteilles à la tête, ou qu'il refusait de manger ! OUI, J'AI VOULU ABANDONNER ! CE N'EST PLUS THOMAS ! Peut-être que Teresa a raison, peut-être que tu es le seul dont Thomas ait besoin ! Mais moi, j'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi, et à ce moment-là, il n'était pas là ! J'avais deux meilleurs potes, et d'un coup je me suis retrouvé seul, Newt ! Il y avait des jours où il était tellement bourré qu'il était persuadé de t'avoir tué ! De t'avoir tué, Newt ! Il pensait t'avoir mis une balle dans la tête ! J'aurais tout donné pour vous retrouver tous les deux ! Tout ! Tu sais combien de fois je me suis dit que j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour retrouver cet espèce d'équilibre qu'on avait dans le Labyrinthe ?! Dans ce foutu Labyrinthe, là où t'as tout perdu, et… PUTAIN DE MERDE, S'IL AVAIT FALLU QUE JE NE RENCONTRE JAMAIS SONYA POUR VOUS GARDER, J'AURAIS ACCEPTÉ ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! J'étais prêt à tout pour nous retrouver tous les trois, mais ça n'arrivera pas ! Les choses ont changé !

Newt resta silencieux, sous le choc. Il jeta un regard rapide à Sonya, qui restait stoïque, comme si elle le savait parfaitement. Cependant, ses mains tremblaient, la trahissant. À côté d'elle, Aris paraissait sur le point de tuer Minho, ses yeux clairs luisant de colère et de rage. Le calme Aris était hors de lui. La jeune femme posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique, qui resta immobile.

« Hum... »

La voix de Gally était hésitante :

« Et si on retrouvait Thomas, maintenant ? »

Minho inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, et répondit :

_ Ouais. Ok, alors on sait où il est dans la forêt ?

« Si je le savais, je l'aurais déjà ramené par la peau du cul. Non, il peut être n'importe où dans cette foutue jungle. »

_ Une jungle ? Mais on est encore dans le désert, fit remarquer Teresa. Certes, les rivières sont plus fréquentes, et il y a quelques arbustes, mais rien de suffisamment conséquent pour appeler ça une forêt.

« On a une forêt de plusieurs hectares à une quarantaine de kilomètres de là où vous êtes. Fry et moi on est déjà prêts, on peut fouiller le quart nord, c'est le plus proche de la ville. Vous devriez vous réunir par groupes de deux, et on va quadriller chaque mètre carré de cette forêt, ok ? »

_ C'est le plan, répondit calmement Minho. Sonya et Aris rentrent en ville, histoire qu'ils aient du matériel médical sous la main.

_ Pardon ? Pourquoi je rentrerais en ville ? demanda Sonya. C'est Aris et Teresa, les médecins, pas moi !

« Sonya était une Coureuse, mec, tu devrais la laisser aider, elle serait utile... »

_ Tu es malade ! s'exclama Minho. C'est bien pour ça que t'as vomi sur Newt, non ?

_ Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine ! Je suis parfaitement capable de veiller sur moi !

_ Je ne te prends pas pour une gamine ! Je dis juste que tu es malade, et que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde si tu rentrais… On aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour toi pendant qu'on cherche Thomas !

_ « On » veut dire « toi », non ? ironisa la blonde. Parce qu'en fait, tu dis être celui qui m'aime le plus, Minho, mais tu es sans doute le seul qui me prend pour une INCAPABLE ! Je suis une grande fille, merde !

Newt n'intervint pas, comprenant que ce n'était pas seulement les mots prononcés à l'instant par Minho qui agaçaient la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle laisse ça sortir.

_ Je sais que tu es une grande fille, mais…

_ Non, le coupa Sonya. Non, tu ne sais pas. Je suis soit une gamine à protéger, soit une putain que tu baises !

_ Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?!

_ Parce que tu ne me traites pas autrement ! C'est juste que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre capable de supporter ton putain de caractère de merde !

Tous deux hurlaient, fort. Le blond se contenait à grand peine, sans oublier qu'il s'agissait de la vie de Thomas. Il croisa le regard bleu de Teresa, qui lui adressa un sourire, dans l'intention manifeste de le calmer. Il se força à lui sourire à son tour, et continua à écouter la dispute.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Quoi, pardon ?! Minho, tu es putain d'invivable ! Tu es étouffant, surprotecteur, jaloux et insupportable ! J'en peux plus, tu comprends ?! J'en ai ras-le-bol de te supporter alors que tu es juste un sale con arrogant !

Le coup partit tout seul. Ils virent la main de Minho, refermée en un poing serré, s'abattre sur le visage de Sonya. La jeune femme, sous le choc, recula de deux pas, sa main se posant doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée.

Newt eut heureusement le réflexe d'arrêter Aris, alors que le jeune homme, le visage contracté par la colère, allait se jeter sur Minho.

_ Laisse-les régler ça, ordonna-t-il. Laisse-les régler ça, Aris !

_ C'est ma meilleure amie… Il vient de frapper ma meilleure amie !

Newt, tout en continuant ds ceinturer Aris, jeta un regard au couple. Minho avait l'air aussi stupéfait par son geste que Sonya. Même Gally, qui n'avait pas vu la scène, restait silencieux, comme s'il comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

_ Sonya… murmura Minho en tendant la main vers elle. Je ne voulais pas…

_ Ne me touche pas…

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, quand elle répéta :

_ Ne me touche pas…

Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver derrière Newt et Aris, et il l'entendit renifler légèrement. D'une voix tremblante, elle dit :

_ Aris et Teresa n'ont qu'à rentrer. Harriet et toi, et Gally et Fry, vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que vous voulez. Moi, je… Avec Newt, on va fouiller le coin ouest de la forêt. Voilà.

Newt hésita quelques instants, alors que d'une même voix, Harriet et Aris demandaient :

_ Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester avec moi ?

Harriet, qui s'était fait oublier dans cette entrevue, avait l'air folle de rage. Si des regards pouvaient tuer, Minho serait lentement mort lacéré, éviscéré, puis démembré.

_ Non, c'est bon, répondit Sonya d'une voix ferme.

Newt resta immobile, hésitant. Il dévisagea Teresa : il ne l'avait pas laissée seule depuis neuf mois, alors… Elle lui sourit d'un air réconfortant :

_ Ça ira avec Aris, promit-elle. Va chercher Thomas, et ramène-le, d'accord ?

* * *

Newt s'en voulait. Il ignorait si suivre Sonya était prendre son parti, ou si Minho approuvait sa décision… De toute manière, Minho était mort, s'il restait avec Harriet.

_ Il ne t'en voudra pas, murmura Sonya, alors qu'ils marchaient depuis une bonne heure.

Ils étaient partis les premiers, parce que Newt voyait bien que tout allait exploser s'ils restaient. Il s'était assuré que Teresa était entre de bonnes mains, puis avait suivi la rousse.

_ Quoi ?

_ Minho… Il ne t'en voudra pas pour ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

_ Et toi ?

Elle le regarda longuement, et marmonna :

_ Il n'avait pas à me frapper, même si je me suis comportée comme la pire des garces.

_ Tu n'as pas… commença-t-il.

_ On sait tous les deux que si, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai joué sur ses faiblesses, sur ses blessures, et j'ai… Enfin bon… Je savais qu'il s'en voulait, pour Thomas.

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

_ Je vais être honnête, Newt. Je l'ai encouragé. Ça fait des mois que je l'encourage à laisser tomber Thomas. Ça… Ça le démolit. Totalement. Et je lui en veux…

Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux noisette, et elle renifla légèrement :

_ Je leur en veux à tous les deux, et à toi aussi, même si je sais que tu n'y est pour rien ! Thomas détruit Minho, et lui il s'en fout… Tout ce qu'il veut c'est vous retrouver, tu l'as entendu… Même si pour ça, il fallait que…

Newt l'étreignit doucement, alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter sur son épaule :

_ J-je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas… MERDE !

Elle cria si soudainement qu'il sursauta, cherchant un éventuel fondu ou un quelconque ennemi. Elle s'écarta légèrement, pour se mettre à tambouriner des deux poings sur son torse. Il grimaça, lui saisissant les poignets. Parce que ça faisait putain de mal. Mais vraiment, vraiment mal.

_ Du calme, ordonna-t-il. Du calme, Sonya. C'est bon… Ça va aller… Non seulement il va nous retrouver Thomas et moi, mais en plus vous resterez ensemble, et tout ira bien dans le meilleur du monde.

_ Je suis…

Elle le regarda, et referma brusquement la bouche. Sentant bien que ce qu'elle allait dire était important, il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, mais elle resta silencieuse, se remettant à avancer. Newt soupira, et la suivit.

* * *

Il avait fallu une demie-journée pour qu'un sourire réapparaisse enfin sur le visage de Sonya. Newt ne songea même pas à s'arrêter pour manger, ils avaient déjà assez perdu de temps ce matin.

Sous ses pieds, le sable s'était peu à peu transformé en herbe, ce qu'il appréciait grandement. On aurait dit un paradis. Un paradis… sans ange. C'était ça qui lui manquait. L'ange, le roi du paradis.

Avec lassitude, il se demanda si un jour, il pourrait vivre une vie tranquille. Sans doute pas dans ce monde. Ou pas avec Thomas.

Il fut chassé de ses pensées sombres en voyant, derrière une colline, apparaître des arbres. Beaucoup d'arbres. Tellement d'arbres qu'il était incapable de tous les compter.

_ C'est une forêt ? demanda-t-il à Sonya, qui acquiesça.

Sa lèvre fendue avait une sale tête, songea-t-il, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires et, avec un sourire ravi, l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

Teresa lui manquait étrangement. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas fait un kilomètre sans l'avoir sur le dos, au sens le plus propre du terme.

_ Je crois que c'est la seule chose pour laquelle on peut remercier WICKED, commenta-t-elle, en le suivant.

Il l'entraîna au travers des arbres, et ne se tourna vers elle que quand ils furent assez plongés dans la forêt pour que Newt oublie que dehors, ils étaient encerclés par le désert. Dans la lumière tamisée du soleil brûlant, ses cheveux blonds-roux semblaient de feu, faisant ressortir sa peau blanche et ses yeux bruns. Il la trouva superbe. Étincelante, lumineuse… D'une beauté sauvage, comme une de ces nymphes des bois dont Teresa lui avait parlé.

Il comprenait mieux la fascination de Minho à son égard. Il se remémora les paroles de son ami, quand ils avaient parlé le soir précédent. « j'ai l'impression que peu importe ce que je fais, je n'arrive jamais à l'atteindre. Elle a l'air de venir d'un autre monde, et moi… Moi je reste désespérément dans le mien. »

Il soupira pour lui-même, espérant que Minho et Sonya se réconcilieraient.

_ On devrait se séparer. Je vais à droite, tu vas à gauche. Fais gaffe, à environ deux kilomètres, tu as une falaise qui donne sur un lac si tu tombes, tu meurs. Essaie de rester à portée de voix…

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant d'ajouter :

_ Et si tu le vois, appelle-moi. Il risque de… te prendre pour un tour de son esprit… Il… Il a… Il a vu pas mal de gens morts depuis quelques temps…

Newt hocha la tête, et partit dans la direction indiquée.

Son corps battait vite. Très vite. Dans les prochaines heures, si rien ne lui était arrivé, il retrouverait Thomas.

Thomas. Thomas.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, un sourire extatique éclot sur son visage.

Il allait retrouver Thomas, dans une forêt paradisiaque. Ils allaient être heureux. Tout irait bien.

Le blondinet scannait rapidement le paysage tout en courant à une allure soutenue, quand quelque chose l'alerta. Par terre. Un éclat de verre reflétait un rayon de soleil. Il fronça les sourcils, et changea de direction.

Et il le vit.

Debout face au vide de la fameuse falaise annoncée par Sonya, il se tenait de dos. Newt sentit ses lèvres bouger, ses cordes vocales crier le nom tant répété. « Thomas ! »

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et ses épaules tremblaient.

Il sanglotait.

Dans sa main gauche, une seringue – encore pleine. Newt sentit un grand soulagement la gagner en faisant cette constatation : quoi que lui ait donné Jorge, Thomas ne l'avait pas pris.

Et puis il la vit.

La rivière coulant le long de son bras gauche, formant une mare à ses pieds. Une mare de sang.

* * *

Thomas se retourna lentement, dévisageant Newt, qui se précipita auprès de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

_ Hey…

Le ton mélancolique du jeune homme le surprit, mais il n'y fit pas attention, enlevant son écharpe pour envelopper le bras.

_ Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au… ?

Il s'interrompit, et faillit se mettre à pleurer. Sur le bras gauche de Thomas, trois anciennes cicatrices boursouflées se détachaient. Un N. Un E. Et un W. Il n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de finir le travail avant que Minho, ou Brenda, ou Aris, ou n'importe qui d'autre ne l'interrompe. Newt.

Bordel. Thomas avait voulu graver son prénom sur son bras.

_ Je me suis coupé avec du verre, dit Thomas d'une voix atone. C'est rien. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, cette fois.

« Cette fois ». Et toutes les autres fois, alors ? Il n'avait pas pu…

_ Sonya ! cria Newt. SONYA !

Pas de réponse. Sans doute s'était-il trop éloigné. Merde !

Une main douce se posa sur ses lèvres.

_ Ne l'appelle pas… murmura Thomas d'une voix suppliante. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne… Je veux te garder pour moi…

_ Je suis avec toi, Thomas… Calme-toi, et assieds-toi… Il faut pas que tu bouges trop, tu vas encore perdre du sang…

_ Mais tu vas me soigner, répondit Thomas d'une voix enfantine, en s'éloignant un peu.

Il s'assit contre un arbre, avec l'expression d'un enfant attendant patiemment quelque chose qu'il savait qui n'arriverait jamais.

_ Tu peux venir t'asseoir avec moi ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

_ Bien sûr…

Il s'installa à côté de Thomas, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Son bras ensanglanté. Newt frissonna, mais le laissa faire.

_ Thomas, tu devrais te faire soigner…

_ Je vais bien, répondit-il, mais on sentait que c'était une réponse automatique.

_ Thomas…

_ C'est la première fois, le coupa-t-il.

Newt hésita quelques instants, avant d'oser poser la question :

_ La première fois que…

_ Que je te vois…

Thomas resta silencieux, laissant le blond dans un brouillard total. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand Thomas se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Pour l'embrasser.

Thomas l'embrassait.

Il l'embrassait doucement, délicatement, et Newt avait l'impression de se liquéfier contre ses lèvres. Il puait l'alcool, mais le blond passa outre ce détail.

Il devait répondre au baiser de Thomas. Mais Thomas était bourré. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça…

Il s'écarta rapidement, repoussant Thomas comme il pouvait.

_ Hey… protesta le brun, en l'attrapant par les poignets. Tu vas me laisser… ?

_ Thomas, t'es bourré… commença Newt.

_ Perpétuellement depuis six ans. Et toi tu n'es pas réel…

C'est là que Newt comprit. Thomas ne le pensait pas réel. Thomas croyait qu'il n'était qu'un produit de son esprit.

_ Je suis réel. Thomas, je suis réel !

_ Aussi réel que ma raison ! railla Thomas. Soit, totalement inexistant !

_ Thomas !

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Newt, qui tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Thomas sans que ce dernier ne paraisse s'en apercevoir.

_ Ok… murmura Thomas, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Admettons que tu sois réel… Tu m'as embrassé…

_ T-tu m'as embrassé… bredouilla Newt en tentant de s'écarter un peu.

_ Tu m'as rendu mon baiser…

Sans même qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre comme c'était arrivé, Newt se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Thomas appuyant sur ses hanches.

_ J'ai besoin que tu sois réel, Newt… J'en ai besoin…

_ Je le suis, Thomas… Je le suis…

Thomas plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de Newt, qui le regarda, un peu inquiet. Son ami, qu'il venait enfin de retrouver, était bourré, et apparemment bien déterminé à lui rouler des pelles, voire plus. Et lui, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis six ans, comment était-il censé résister ?

Les mains de Thomas, ses ongles, s'enfonçaient dans les poignets de Newt, alors que le brun se penchait pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu es bourré, répéta Newt, à regret. Tu vas t'en vouloir, tu…

_ Je t'aime.

La déclaration le prit au dépourvu, et Newt cessa immédiatement de parler.

_ Alors, hallucination ou pas… Laisse-moi faire, Newt.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut plus rien de doux ou de délicat dans le baiser de Thomas. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait sans laisser le choix à Newt. Rapidement, avidement, il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur les épaules, paraissant être présent sur chaque parcelle de son corps, et à la fois, absent de toutes. Ses lèvres, ses mains, ses hanches.

Newt se cambra, alors que son amant mordillait le creux de son cou, et que ses mains parcouraient ses cuisses.

_ Tommy…

Comme si on l'avait piqué, Thomas se redressa, et s'écarta :

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça ! rappela Newt, piqué au vif.

C'était son surnom, celui que lui seul donnait à Thomas, et ce dernier n'avait pas le droit de le lui refuser !

_ Tu n'es qu'une putain d'hallucination ! hurla Thomas. Tu n'es pas LUI ! Lui, je l'ai tué, en lui tirant une putain de BALLE DANS LE CRÂNE !

Newt sentit comme un grand trou dans sa cage thoracique, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Parce qu'il n'était pas mort, même si son ami s'obstinait à penser le contraire.

Thomas s'éloigna en tremblant, des larmes aux yeux. D'après l'écharpe qui se couvrait peu à peu de liquide écarlate, ses grands gestes avaient rouvert la blessure.

_ Thomas…

_ Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi au moment où je voulais en finir avec tout ça, tu débarques ? En six ans, j'ai eu le temps de voir tout le monde, sauf toi… Pourquoi maintenant ?!

_ En finir… ? Tu voulais te…

_ Suicider ? Non. Je voulais t'oublier, Newt, alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire, putain ?!

Newt ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, ou d'en vouloir à Thomas. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tu m'oublies, Thomas ? articula-t-il à voix basse.

Il rouvrit les yeux, pour voir Thomas attraper un bout de bois qui traînait par terre.

_ Thomas… ?

Pas de réponse, juste quelques balbutiements pour lui-même.

_ Tu ne comprends pas… J'ai juste… Toutes les hallucinations du monde ne valent pas… Ne valent pas le soutien de Minho… S'il part… S'il me laisse… Alors… Il faut que... Que ce soit toi qui disparaisse…

Le visage fermé, Thomas leva la bûche et l'écrasa sur le crâne de Newt.

Newt eut juste le temps de ressentir un intense sentiment de trahison avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Plusieurs choses, concernant le chapitre, pour commencer... J'ai vu, avec beaucoup de plaisir, que vous aviez bien cerné Minho dans le chapitre précédent ! Il est moins fort qu'il n'en a l'air, et même s'il essaie de résister pour tout ses proches, il y a un moment où il craque ! J'espère que vous ne lui en voudrez pas trop pour ce coup d'éclat ^^

Sinon, j'annonce officiellement ce que j'avais déjà dit à une des lectrices : Sonya a un secret, et seul Aris est au courant. Vous pouvez lancer les paris, à vous de deviner. Simplement, ça a un rapport avec ce qu'elle a failli dire à Newt, et son pétage de plombs avec Minho !

Bon, Thomas... Thomas, Thomas, Thomas... Il est au fond du trou, et ce qu'il a fait à Newt ne va pas arranger les choses ! Mais promis, vous aurez droit à une fin heureuse !

* * *

Sinon, j'approche de la fin de la fiction... (sur Word, je vous rassure, vous aurez encore au moins une dizaine de chapitres !) et la dernière fois j'avais évoqué la possibilité d'un UA Vampire Academy. Seulement, mon esprit fertile m'a proposé plusieurs projets, alors je vous fait un rapide topo, et je vous laisse le choix ! Vous avez le pouvoir, les filles (et s'il y a un garçon dans mes lecteurs, qu'il se signale xD) !

* * *

Premier choix :

UA Vampire Academy, donc, je fais un rapide résumé de l'histoire :

Dans notre monde, vivent également deux sortes de vampires. Les mortels (les gentils), manipulant la magie, buvant du sang humain, mais ne tuant pas, nommés les Moroï, et les immortels (les méchants pas sympas), sans âme, tuant sans scrupule etc. (bref, le méchant de base). Pour protéger les Moroï, il y a des hybrides mi-humains, mi-Moroï, les dhampires. Quand ils sont aptes à protéger les Moroï, après une longue formation, on les appelle les gardiens.

Perso, ceux qui connaissent VA me diront si j'ai raison, mais j'imagine très bien Thomas et Minho en gardiens (athlétiques et tout, se battant torse nu... *bave*), et Newt et Sonya en Moroï. (fic qui donnerait lieu à un Newtmas assez mignon ^^)

Voilà pour le premier choix, donc !

* * *

Deuxième choix :

Semi-UA, se passant dans l'univers du Labyrinthe

Si Newt n'avait jamais été utilisé comme cobaye chez WICKED, mais que sa sœur et lui vivaient en Terre Brûlée. Newt, bien sûr, n'est pas immunisé (ce serait trop beau). Un jour, un groupe d'Immunes vient perturber son quotidien déjà agité. Le leader, Minho, lui demande de cacher un des membres de ce groupe, qui est recherché par le groupe B, qui veut le tuer (mais qui est cette fameuse victime ? Indice, ça commence par un T xD). Bref, Newt et sa sœur (dont je tairais le nom parce que j'aime faire chier) aident Thomas à se cacher. (Newtmas, of course !)

* * *

Troisième choix :

UA dans notre monde :

Voilà, alors je me lance tout de suite en priant pour éviter les tomates : ceci ne serait pas un Newtmas en couple principal

Quand ils étaient jeunes, Newt et Minho se sont fait une promesse : aucun d'eux ne sortira avec la sœur de l'autre. Comme Minho n'a pas de sœur, pour Newt c'est facile. En revanche, pour Minho, la promesse est plus dure à tenir depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de la petite sœur de Newt, Sonya. Pour être certain de ne pas briser sa promesse, Minho s'éloigne d'elle, au risque de la blesser, et même si les choses sont dures pour lui, il tient bon, jusqu'à ce que Sonya se mette à l'ignorer, et à sortir avec un adolescent de son âge, un certain Thomas.

Cette fiction serait celle pour laquelle je suis la plus motivée, mais je sais que le fait que ce soit Sonya et Minho au premier plan peut en refroidir certain... Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, ça ne rime à rien que j'écrive... Donc voilà, votez ! Le pouvoir au peuple !

Bisous !

* * *

NB : j'ai été très productive pendant les vacances, mais les cours reprenant et les bacs blancs approchant, on reprendra le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, posté le samedi ou le dimanche...

 **[Edit d'une demi-heure après la sortie de ce chapitre]**

 **Je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié de vous remercier pour les reviews du dernier chapitre... Il y en a de plus en plus ! Je suis impardonnable ! Alors voilà, merci à vous ! Vous êtes géniales, les filles ! (comme dit, s'il y a un garçon dans cette assemblée, qu'il se déclare !). Merci aux followeuses, et surtout, les revieweuses, vous êtes les meilleures ! Continuez comme ça !**


	10. Chapter 10

Je sais, ce chapitre est en avance... Mais c'est pour vous remercier. Merci à tous d'avoir laissé autant de reviews... Vous êtes absolument géniaux ! Sinon, je tenais à vous préciser que j'ai presque fini la fic... Genre, il me reste deux ou trois chapitres à écrire. Et environ une dizaine à publier, donc j'ai de l'avance, rien à craindre, et je peux continuer à tenir mon rythme de deux fois par semaine (une le mardi soir/mercredi, une le WE).

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Newtie ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ Newt ! Newt !

Il allait vomir. Quelque chose le secouait dans tous les sens, en criant son nom. Et un autre nom.

_ Bordel ! Thomas ! Réveillez-vous !

Thomas… Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait… Un goût amer envahit sa bouche, sa gorge. Thomas l'avait frappé. Thomas voulait l'oublier.

_ Newt, pourquoi est-ce que Thomas est effondré par terre ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, comme si tout était déformé. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais un voile noir continuait à recouvrir le monde. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur intense qui vrillait son crâne, pour observer la situation.

La fille qui lui hurlait dessus le lâcha, et il s'écroula brutalement par terre. À quelques mètres de lui, un autre corps était écroulé par terre. Il ne reconnut que la touffe de cheveux sombres. Thomas.

_ Thomas… articula-t-il, avec l'impression que sa langue pesait une tonne.

Immédiatement, la fille aux cheveux roux – il finirait par se souvenir de son prénom – revint vers lui :

_ Il faut que tu m'aides, Newt ! Dis-moi ce qu'il a pris… !

_ Thomas… répéta-t-il, en tentant de se redresser.

Elle l'y aida, Sonya… Voilà, c'était Sonya, son nom ! Sonya l'y aida, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle vacilla quelque peu, et finit par le relâcher.

_ Merde, Newt, allez, s'il te plaît, lève-toi… murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. Allez, je t'en supplie ! Me laisse pas !

 _Me laisse pas… Me laisse pas… Nooooon ! Ne me laisse pas ! Lâchez-moi !_

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, tentant d'analyser ce que son cerveau lui avait envoyé comme souvenir.

Sonya se mit à hurler comme une folle :

_ MINHOOOOOOOOOOO ! ARIIIIIIIIIS ! AU SECOURS ! VENEZ M'AIDER !

Elle pleurait, secouait Newt, essayait de l'obliger à se lever, mais tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était du sang couler dans son cou, sur sa nuque, et ses larmes sur ses joues. Thomas. Thomas ne bougeait plus.

_ HARRIEEEEEEET ! GALLYYYYYYYYYYY !

Son corps lui semblait être fait de coton. Au sol, laissé tombé comme une poupée désarticulée, Newt lutta pour rester conscient. Parce que Thomas avait besoin de lui.

 _Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'oublier._

Et puis, une voix grave, rapide. Donnant des ordres à la jeune fille.

_ Je m'occupe de Thomas. Essaie de porter Newt.

Il croisa les yeux sombres de Gally, et comprit que c'était bon. Il pouvait se laisser aller dans les ténèbres si accueillantes.

* * *

Ce fut une intense douleur qui réveilla Newt. Il avait mal à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, pour croiser les yeux sombres de Gally. Il tourna la tête, pour voir Sonya qui s'écartait légèrement, un chiffon mouillé et ensanglanté à la main.

_ Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Sans répondre, Newt porta une main à sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, et dans un état second, il repéra au moins quatre plaies.

_ Thomas… balbutia-t-il.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait. Dire que c'était Thomas qui l'avait frappé, ou savoir comment ce dernier allait… ? Il avait le souvenir d'un étrange rêve, avec une Sonya en panique et un Thomas effondré par terre.

Les regards de Sonya et Gally volèrent un instant vers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, avant de retourner vers lui.

_ Il euh… va bien… assura Sonya, d'une voix pourtant très hésitante.

_ Je veux le voir.

Newt la repoussa quand la jeune femme s'approcha à nouveau de lui, et se leva comme il put.

_ Newt… commença Gally.

_ Dégage, grogna Newt.

Sa tête le lançait horriblement, et il vacillait, mais s'il avait fallu qu'il sorte en rampant, il l'aurait fait. Sa démarche était celle d'un alcoolique quand il sortit de la chambre. Il vit Minho, assis par terre dans le couloir, et une jeune femme aux courts cheveux sombres qu'il reconnut comme étant sans doute Brenda, qui faisait les cents pas.

_ Salut, Newt… lança-t-elle.

Minho se leva immédiatement, et voulut le serrer rapidement dans ses bras, mais Newt l'interrompit d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Va te réconcilier avec ta copine et laisse-moi passer…

Il n'était pas idiot, même si l'intense douleur lui vrillant le crâne devait tout de même grandement nuire à son intelligence. Il savait que Thomas devait être derrière cette porte.

_ Newt, tu ne peux pas…

Newt ne laissa pas Sonya finir, et poussa la porte. Ce qu'il vit faillit le faire devenir fou. Thomas était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, le visage calme, immobile. Teresa et Aris portaient des gants en latex couverts de sang, et sa meilleure amie avait un scalpel à la main, alors qu'Aris faisait quelque chose d'un air concentré. Quelque chose dans le crâne complètement ouvert de Thomas.

_ Thomas !

Teresa leva les yeux vers lui, alors qu'Aris ne réagissait même pas, très concentré sur sa tâche.

_ Vire ! ordonna-t-elle, avant de retourner à son travail.

Newt allait se précipiter auprès de Thomas quand il sentit un corps musclé le ceinturer.

_ Newt, écoute…

Il ignora Minho, incapable même de l'écouter, alors que Thomas se vidait de son sang sur la table d'opération. Il voulait être avec lui ! Il devait être avec lui !

_ Que quelqu'un le calme et le foute dehors ! cria Teresa.

_ Thomas !

Newt avait envie de pleurer. Sa tête le faisait encore souffrir, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste peur. Peur, peur, peur.

Peur que Thomas ne meure.

Le visage de Sonya s'imposa devant lui, l'empêchant de voir autre chose, l'obligeant à cesser de regarder Thomas.

_ Newt… Calme-toi, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Mais Thomas, protesta-t-il.

Il sentit Minho le lâcher, mais immédiatement, la rousse prit le relais, et elle serra Newt contre elle. Il crut sentir une piqûre douloureuse dans son cou, comme si elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne.

_ Newt, Newt, Newt… Écoute-moi… ordonna doucement Sonya, en s'écartant un peu. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, d'accord ? On va faire un truc… Tu vas compter jusqu'à dix, lentement, et après tous les deux on ira voir Thomas…

Newt fronça les sourcils, sentant le piège, mais acquiesça. Il se sentait si fatigué… Lentement, d'une voix rauque, il prononça :

_ Un… D-deux…

La suite venait naturellement dans sa tête, mais ses lèvres semblaient épaisses, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à les bouger.

_ Trois…

Il sentit ses jambes s'effondrer sous lui, alors qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé.

_ Gally, viens m'aider, je pourrais pas le porter toute seule ! entendit-il, alors qu'un voile noir recouvrait le monde.

* * *

 _Newt hésita quelques instants, et s'assit au bord du lit au lieu de s'y allonger. Thomas s'approcha de lui en souriant :_

 __ Tu veux bien me donner ton bras ?_

 _Newt se contenta de grommeler :_

 __ Je n'aime pas les aiguilles._

 _Il avait bien vu la seringue dans la main du scientifique. Thomas fit la moue, et répondit :_

 __ Tu gardes un secret ? Moi aussi je déteste ça…_

 _Newt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :_

 __ Et puis, savoir qu'il y a dans ce truc de quoi me faire tout oublier, ça me fait un peu flipper._

 __ C'est juste un sédatif, assura Thomas. Un Effacement, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça._

 __ Ah oui ?_

 __ Mmh. C'est vrai que le sérum entame bien les choses, mais il faut une opération chirurgicale._

 __ Pourquoi ? interrogea Newt, curieux._

 __ En fait, le boulot du sérum, c'est de nettoyer. Il commence par la zone mémorielle, mais, si on ne l'arrête pas, il dévaste tout le cerveau, jusqu'aux fonctions vitales. Tu trouves ça naturel de respirer, pas vrai ? C'est un réflexe de survie. Le sérum te fait même oublier ça. En bref, si tu t'injecte du sérum sans chirurgien à porté de main, tu ne te réveilles pas._

 __ Pourtant, la dernière fois, quand je t'ai demandé mon vrai prénom, tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en souvenais pas, parce que tu avais subi des dizaines d'Effacements. Si c'est aussi compliqué, tu n'as pas peur, en en faisant autant… ?_

 __ Pour Tess, Aris, Rach' et moi, c'est plus compliqué que ça._

 _Thomas grimaça, et pointa son front :_

 __ On a un truc dans le cerveau. Une espèce de puce. Elle nous permet de faire… certaines choses, mais elle contrôle tout. Si quelqu'un prenait le contrôle des ordinateurs de WICKED, il pourrait nous tuer. Enfin, peu importe. Avec ces ordinateurs, on peut effacer des petits trucs, des détails. Je ne connais plus les vrais prénoms d'aucun d'entre vous, aucun détail personnel. Juste certaines caractéristiques médicales._

 __ Du genre ?_

 _Thomas hésita quelques instants, avant de marmonner :_

 __ Je sais que Sonya et toi êtes plus fragiles mentalement que le reste du groupe._

 _Newt ne répondit rien. Ça n'attendait pas de réponse. Il ne se sentait pas fragile, pas plus que les autres, en tout cas._

 __ Pourquoi Sonya et moi ? demanda-t-il enfin._

 __ Parce que vous êtes des équivalents. On vous a choisi pour ça. Parce que vous aviez des schémas mentaux identiques, à peu de choses près._

 _Thomas jeta un long regard à la porte en verre opaque, et ajouta :_

 __ On devrait se dépêcher._

 _Newt haussa un sourcil, mais comprenant le message, tendit son bras. Le scientifique soupira pour lui-même, mais le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui se passait._

 __ Je respecte ce que fait WICKED, j'en ai même inventé une bonne partie, expliqua Thomas. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir trouver un antidote tout en te protégeant._

 __ L'un empêche-t-il l'autre ? répondit Newt, en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir en pensant que Thomas tenait toujours délicatement son poignet._

 _Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il rougisse juste parce que Thomas lui tenait le poignet. Il y avait des limites, quand même !_

 __ Dans ce cas-là, oui, avoua Thomas, en jetant un regard furtif vers la porte._

 _Puis, il planta la seringue dans le bras de Newt, avec tant de douceur que l'adolescent le sentit à peine._

 __ Et on dirait que j'ai choisi mon camp, marmonna-t-il en aidant Newt à s'allonger._

 __ Ce qui veut dire ?_

 _L'adolescent sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes, mais fit son possible pour rester concentré sur la voix de Thomas._

 __ Officiellement, tu n'es pas censé avoir la moindre opération maintenant, donc aucune raison d'être endormi._

 __ Et officieusement… ? articula Newt avec difficulté en agrippant la main de Thomas._

 __ Officieusement, j'imagine que j'envoie chier WICKED pour t'accorder un délai._

 _Le blond ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Il était trop épuisé pour analyser les paroles de son ami. … Thomas était-il son ami ? Sans doute que oui… Peut-être…_

 __ Tommy…_

 __ Oui ?_

 __ Tu seras là quand je me réveillerais ?_

 __ Promis, assura doucement Thomas. Je serais là à ton réveil, Newt._

* * *

Newt eut l'impression de mettre des heures avant de pouvoir véritablement se réveiller. Il avait toujours détesté les sédatifs, et réagissait très mal au réveil. Il lui fallut une bonne demie-heure pour pouvoir formuler une pensée cohérente. Oui, définitivement, il détestait les sédatifs.

Toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, il essaya d'abord de remuer chaque partie de son corps. Les pieds et les jambes réagissaient correctement, mais il eut des sensations étranges à chaque bras. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux – un œil, l'autre restant étrangement presque entièrement fermé – aveuglé par la lumière pourtant pas si vive.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Son corps complètement affaissé contre le lit, Teresa dormait à moitié sur son bras, son bassin encore dans un fauteuil. Grimaçant pour elle, il se dit qu'elle allait avoir très mal au dos quand elle se réveillerait.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand il sentit des cheveux effleurer son bras gauche. Thomas était là, évidemment. Il le savait. Thomas était toujours là à son réveil.

Un léger sourire éclot sur ses lèvres encore engourdies, et il tourna la tête.

Immédiatement, son cœur sombra dans un abîme. Sonya, ses longs cheveux blonds-roux posés sur le bras de Newt, somnolait.

_ Salut, Newt.

La voix le fit sursauter, et dans un coin de la pièce, il aperçut Gally qui lui souriait.

_ Salut, Gally. Ça va… ?

Il avait un peu mal quand il parlait, et avait vraiment une voix bizarre.

_ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, tocard. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Ça peut aller, mentit Newt.

Il se sentait encore dans un brouillard oscillant entre le néant et la douleur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était bon, d'après le blond.

_ Il y a pire comme réveil, entre deux jolies jeunes femmes, se moqua Gally.

_ C'est vrai, admit-il, mais il ne voulait qu'une seule personne auprès de lui, et elle n'était pas là.

Son désarroi devait être visible, car Gally eut un sourire forcé, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Cela le fit lui-même sourire : la dernière fois que Gally lui avait souri, il avait une jambe disloquée et un moral dans un état encore pire.

_ Tu sais, j'arriverais jamais à m'y faire, commenta Gally d'un ton léger. Thomas démolit notre Labyrinthe, et tout le monde continue à lui faire confiance. Thomas te démolit la gueule à coups de bûche, et tu continues à t'inquiéter pour lui. Au fond, je pense qu'ils vous ont choisi pour votre masochisme, à WICKED.

Le blond se montrait très maladroit dans sa manière de signifier qu'il s'inquiétait pour Newt, mais ce dernier le comprit, et ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de le regretter amèrement : il avait la bouche défoncée, ou quoi ?

_ Il va bien ? demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait que Sonya et Teresa ne dormiraient pas tranquillement si Thomas était en danger de mort.

_ Ça peut aller. Ils t'expliqueront ce qui s'est passé.

Newt acquiesça, grimaçant quand il hocha la tête. Ça faisait vraiment mal.

_ Tu sais, si tu avais eu cette gueule quand Minho et les autres t'ont trouvé, personne ne t'aurait reconnu, fit remarquer Gally en lui tendant un miroir.

Newt l'attrapa, et grimaça. Effectivement. Lui-même avait du mal à se reconnaître. Un énorme bleu ornait sa pommette gauche, et son arcade sourcilière était fendue, tout comme sa lèvre supérieure. Il avait un joli coquard d'une couleur indéterminée – entre noir, jaune, violet, bleu et vert, et peut-être un peu de brun aussi – à l'œil droit, et sa mâchoire inférieure semblait avoir doublé de volume à droite. Sans compter le bandage dans ses cheveux, qui lui entourait le crâne.

_ Ça a pas l'air beau, marmonna-t-il.

_ Ouais, ça, c'est en partie parce que c'est Sonya qui t'a soigné. Aris aurait sans doute fait mieux, je te jure, ce mec fait des miracles depuis qu'il a retrouvé tout ses souvenirs.

_ C'est Sonya qui m'a soigné… C'est elle qui m'a trouvé, aussi, non… ?

Gally acquiesça :

_ On était en train de chercher Thomas, avec Fry, quand on l'a entendu hurler. Je te jure qu'on a cru qu'elle était attaquée par des fondus, ou un truc comme ça. Enfin bon… J'arrive le premier, et je te dis pas le spectacle. Thomas était en train de convulser, et toi t'étais là, la gueule explosée. C'était quand même un peu moins moche que maintenant, mais tu saignais pas mal. Sonya pleurait. Elle était en train d'essayer de s'occuper de toi, tout en empêchant Thomas de se mordre la langue, ou je sais pas trop quoi… Bref, pas très efficace pour s'occuper de deux blessés, surtout plus musclés qu'elle et capable de lui envoyer une beigne alors qu'ils sont en pleine crise. J'ai ramené Thomas ici, et Aris et Teresa se sont occupés de lui. Pendant ce temps, Sonya a réussi à te porter jusqu'ici, et même si t'as que la peau sur les os, c'est plutôt pas mal, et elle t'a soigné.

Newt sourit, grimaça parce que ça faisait mal, et finit par prendre le parti de ne plus bouger le visage, parce que le moindre mouvement déclenchait une série de douleurs qui se répercutaient dans son crâne.

_ On parle de moi ? interrogea Sonya d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant d'un air endormi.

_ De ton courage, plutôt, répondit Gally.

La jeune femme croisa le regard de Newt, et se figea :

_ Hum…

Surpris, il la dévisagea, sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'air gêné :

_ Oui ?

_ Je… je suis désolée, pour avant.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il devait vraiment avoir le cerveau en compote, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait.

_ Pour t'avoir manipulé comme ça… J'aurais pas du t'endormir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit distinctement Gally lever les yeux au ciel, et devait admettre qu'il était d'accord avec son ami. Il se considérait comme plus fautif que Sonya.

_ Tu ne m'as pas manipulé, Sonya. Et je pense qu'avoir dormi un peu ne m'a pas fait de mal. Merci de m'avoir soigné.

Elle sourit légèrement, et une fois de plus, sans pour autant être attiré par elle, Newt la trouva belle. Elle ressemblait à un soleil, rayonnant sur tout son entourage.

_ Tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à Thomas ? reprit-il.

Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir le jeune homme de l'esprit. Gally avait dit qu'il convulsait quand il était arrivé.

Le visage de Sonya s'assombrit, et elle marmonna :

_ Tout ça, c'est la faute de Jorge. C'est un foutu connard qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

_ Ça c'est clair, l'appuya Gally. D'ailleurs, je crois que Minho est allé lui casser la gueule.

Sonya se tendit légèrement quand Gally évoqua Minho, mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de caresser, sans doute d'un geste inconscient, sa lèvre fendue.

_ Tant mieux, approuva-t-elle enfin.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il a fourni à Thomas un foutu sérum d'Effacement ! explosa-t-elle.

Newt eut l'impression de se liquéfier, alors que le rêve qu'il avait fait lui revenait à l'esprit. Comme si son inconscient avait déjà compris.

_ M-mais… Normalement, il faut une opération, pour… Enfin… Thomas, n'est pas…

Il eut droit à deux regards surpris, mais – comme toujours – Gally fut celui qui s'en remit le plus vite et répondit :

_ Aris et Teresa s'en sont chargé. Ils ont opéré Thomas pendant plus de huit heures. C'est pour ça que Teresa est aussi épuisée.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Pour l'opération ? demanda Sonya.

_ Thomas m'en avait parlé, marmonna Newt d'une voix rauque. Avant.

Avant. Avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma. Avant qu'il ne soit infecté par Braise. Avant la Terre Brûlée. Avant le Labyrinthe. Avant toutes les conneries qui avaient gâché leur vie !

Il fut surpris quand Sonya pressa doucement sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux noisette montrant clairement qu'elle compatissait.

_ Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas auprès de lui ? interrogea-t-il en soutenant son regard.

_ Gally fait la gueule, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire. Je pense qu'il s'inquiétait juste pour toi, expliqua Sonya. Et Teresa et moi, on voulait rester avec toi. Thomas ne se réveillera pas avant demain.

Newt se redressa comme il pouvait, tenta de sourire à Gally quand celui-ci lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, l'attrapa. Sans le vouloir, il dégagea son bras de sous la tête de Teresa, qui grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Newt ! lança-t-elle immédiatement. Ça va ?

Elle s'aida de ses bras pour s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures, comme pour être sûre que Sonya avait correctement fait le boulot.

Newt descendit du lit, une main sur le bras de Gally, l'autre sur le matelas, et ne lâcha ce dernier que pour pointer son visage :

_ C'est là qu'il faut regarder, Doigts-de-Fée. C'est là que Tommy a frappé.

Elle grimaça :

_ T'as une sale tête, Blondinet.

_ C'est ce qui fait mon charme, tenta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête :

_ Non, certainement pas. T'es bien plus mignon normalement.

Cela fit rire Sonya, et Newt lui-même fit l'effort de sourire, même si cela lui faisait effectivement très mal aux lèvres.

_ Je veux voir Thomas, reprit-il après un moment d'hilarité.

Rien de mieux pour jeter un froid. Teresa soupira, l'air absolument pas surprise, et Sonya et Gally échangèrent un long regard.

_ Il ne se réveillera pas avant demain, Newt, rappela Sonya.

_ Je veux le voir, répéta-t-il, sans hausser la voix.

Il était très calme, déterminé. Il voulait voir Thomas. Il avait besoin de le voir.

_ Allons-y, Blondinet…

Teresa avait l'air d'avoir abandonné l'idée de le faire changer d'avis. Il allait s'avancer vers elle pour la porter, quand Gally le dépassa. Captant son regard, elle grogna, incrédule :

_ Tu ne comptais quand même pas me porter ? Sérieusement, Newt ? Tu es suicidaire ou…

Elle s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et ne poursuivit pas. Newt ne releva pas, attendant seulement que Gally cale Teresa contre sa hanche comme il l'aurait fait d'un bébé, et les suivit en s'appuyant contre Sonya. Ok, peut-être que sur ce coup-là, Teresa avait raison, il n'aurait pas eu la force de la porter.

Thomas n'était plus dans la chambre où il avait été opéré. Tant mieux. Newt n'aurait pas aimé retourner dans cette pièce.

Il suivit le groupe dans le couloir, et entra dans la chambre située au fond à droite. Minho était là, assis sur une chaise, au chevet de Thomas.

Quand ils entrèrent, il leva la tête vers eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Newt :

_ Bah mon pote… T'as vraiment la gueule en steak tartare…

Newt haussa les épaules sans répondre. Sans hésiter, Minho laissa sa place à Newt, tandis que Gally aidait Teresa à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Sonya resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant manifestement à croiser le regard de Minho, qui semblait au contraire, vouloir tout faire pour attirer son attention.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus, et demanda :

_ Sonya, est-ce qu'on peut parler, s'il te plaît ?

Elle fit une légère grimace que Newt parut être le seul à remarquer, mais acquiesça.

Quand Minho et Sonya furent partis, Gally attendit quelques instants avant de lâcher :

_ C'est vraiment Minho qui a fait ça à Sonya ?

Se doutant que le blond faisait allusion à la lèvre de la jeune femme, Newt hocha la tête, laissant à Teresa le loisir de donner de plus amples explications.

Newt, lui, préféra se concentrer sur Thomas. Le visage détendu, il dormait. Et dans son esprit, tout s'effaçait peu à peu. Le Labyrinthe, Braise, WICKED. Et bientôt, Newt.

* * *

Je sais. C'est très moche, et tout le monde m'en veut très beaucoup d'avoir niqué le Newtmas qui s'installait (si on peut appeler un bisou et une attaque à coups de bûche une installation xD). Mais rassurez-vous, la suite est bien pire ! (et j'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est rassurant) Bref, sachez que Newt et Thomas vont passer la majeure partie de la fiction à l'infirmerie xD

Bon, sinon, en ce qui concerne les fictions... Vous êtes tous très gentils, mais aucun de vous ne m'a aidé à faire un choix ! Allez, on se remue s'il vous plait ! Un choix, et un seul :

Un Newtmas, Teresa/Gally, Sonya/Minho, Aris/Rachel dans un UA Vampire Academy

Les mêmes couples dans un semi-UA où Newt et sa frangine auraient grandi sur la Terre Brûlée (et où j'aurais modifié plein de choses, parce que Dashner, il gère question personnages, mais question scénario, il fait un peu de la merde [En vrai j'adore, je tolère juste pas l'arrivée de Brenda, et la mort de Newt et Teresa xD])

Ou enfin, un Sonya/Minho en couple principal (que j'ai déjà commencé au passage).

Je précise qu'un jour où l'autre je sortirais chacune de ces fics, je vous demande juste sur laquelle vous préférez que je me concentre pour l'instant ! Et aidez-moi, cette fois, s'il vous plaît xD parce que si c'est pour me dire que vous me faites confiance et que je sais ce que je fais bah... Non, en fait, je sais pas xD

Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews... A cause de la panne de réponse, j'en ai plein qui se sont accumulées, et je répondrais à toutes, promis, mais au fur et à mesure.

Enfin, je vous laisse sur la traditionnel... Laissez une review ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chose promise, chose due, voilà le chapitre suivant, et du point de vue de Thomas !

Et comme dit, promis, mercredi, je répondrais à toutes mes reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, inquiet. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, et il avait envie de vomir.

Et il ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument rien. Il ne connaissait pas son âge, ne se rappelait pas de sa famille, et même son nom avait disparu.

Il se figea en entendant du mouvement. Une fille aux cheveux oscillant entre blond et roux passa devant lui, et posa une couverture sur deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Une fille aux cheveux sombres dormait, sa tête sur l'épaule d'un grand blond musclé au visage couturé de cicatrices.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, lui barrant la sortie, un asiatique regardait la fille rousse d'un air indéchiffrable.

Il voulait sortir, avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ses mains tremblaient, et tout ces gens le terrifiaient.

_ Toujours pas réveillé ? demanda un type aux cheveux et aux yeux clairs en entrant.

Sa blouse blanche était tâchée d'un sang rouge foncé et brun.

Son regard se tourna vers lui, qui eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux et d'attendre la suite, tentant de maîtriser sa peur.

_ Toujours pas réveillé, soupira un autre type, sans doute l'asiatique.

_ Laissez-lui le temps, les garçons… soupira la fille.

Ils parlaient de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Il sentit sa peur remonter à la surface, et allait sortir du lit, prêt à se battre pour sa liberté, quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, des doigts fins agripper son poignet.

Surpris, il tourna la tête, pour s'apercevoir, avec un temps de retard, que quelqu'un avait la tête sur son bras gauche, et dormait profondément. Son visage était tuméfié, et un bandage ensanglanté lui entourait le crâne. Ses lèvres étaient crispées en une moue inquiète, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient convulsivement dans son bras, y creusant des cicatrices en demi-lune qui faisaient grimacer l'amnésique de douleur.

Il le regarda longuement à travers ses cils, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les trois personnes qui parlaient à l'entrée de la chambre.

Le garçon endormi avait une peau pâle, des traits enfantins qui contrastaient avec les blessures et la grimace de peur qu'il arborait. Ses cheveux blonds paraissaient poisseux de sang séché, et un nom s'échappa de ses lèvres comme une supplique.

_ Tommy…

Il resta immobile, se demandant lequel des trois hommes était « Tommy ». Plutôt l'asiatique, le blond qui dormait, ou le type à la tenue de scientifique fou tâchée de sang ? Ou encore quelqu'un d'autre ?

Pour une raison inconnue, le blondinet calmait sa peur.

Tout à coup, un rire clair le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers la rousse qui, appuyée contre l'asiatique, les regardait.

_ Regarde-les, Minho… Même maintenant ils sont…

_ Plus pour très longtemps, soupira « scientifique fou », en prenant la main de la rousse. Sonya, Thomas va paniquer quand il se réveillera.

_ Je confirme. Il paraît que quand il est sorti de la Boîte, dans le Labyrinthe, il a fait un sprint digne du meilleur coureur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse la gueule, ajouta l'asiatique.

Il resta silencieux, se demandant si c'était lui le fameux Thomas, ou plutôt le petit blondinet qui dormait encore.

_ Ça fait des heures que vous n'avez pas dormi, fit remarquer la rousse – Sonya. Allez-y, je réveille Gally et je vous rejoins. Il se chargera de Thomas en attendant.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. L'asiatique embrassa la rousse sur les lèvres, et quitta la pièce, suivi par le scientifique.

Il entendit la rousse soupirer pour elle-même, et la vit s'approcher du blond.

_ Se réveiller avec un type allongé sur lui, aussi mignon que soit Newt, ça le paniquera plus qu'autre chose, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, alors qu'elle écartait doucement le blond de lui.

Ce fut mu par un réflexe d'inquiétude qu'il tendit la main pour rattraper le bras du blond – Newt – et se redressa pour qu'il reste avec lui. Immédiatement, les yeux noisette de la rousse se fixèrent sur lui.

_ Hey… lâcha-t-elle doucement. Salut…

Sans un mot, il glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle du blond, et baissa les yeux.

_ Tu sais comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait une voix douce, mélodieuse. Toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, il secoua la tête. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, à côté du blond, et sans le lâcher des yeux, sourit :

_ Tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit ?

À nouveau, il lui signifia que non, sans la moindre intention de lui parler. Il ne savait pas qui elle était.

_ Tu t'appelles Thomas, annonça-t-elle. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Thomas. À part le fait qu'elle ait parlé de lui avec les deux types avant, non, ça ne lui disait absolument rien. Il s'appelait Thomas. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha à s'habituer à ce prénom. Comment le savait-elle ? Et elle ? Qui était-elle, au fond ?

_ Moi je m'appelle Sonya, poursuivit-elle. Là-bas, dans le fauteuil, tu as Teresa et Gally.

Thomas n'en avait absolument rien à fiche. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce qu'il faisait ici ? Elle du sentir qu'elle perdait son attention, car elle continua en désignant le blond :

_ Et voici Newt.

Newt. Il s'appelait Newt. Un prénom étrange.

Il hésita quelques instants, et murmura d'une voix qu'il jugea étonnement rauque :

_ Newt…

Sonya lui sourit, mais dans ses yeux, il voyait quelque chose d'autre. Une espèce d'inquiétude sourde. Pourtant, elle se contenta de lui demander :

_ Tu te souviens de lui ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, malgré cette confiance qu'il ressentait pour Newt, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait de tout le reste.

Elle hésita, puis finit par soupirer :

_ Tu comptes me parler un jour, Thomas ?

Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et la regarda dans les yeux. Oui, songea-t-il, elle avait vraiment de beaux yeux, avec de longs cils blonds. Ses iris noisette brillaient d'une flamme inexplicable.

_ Ça dépend, finit-il par dire.

Cela la fit sourire, et elle se releva, pour commencer à faire les cent pas.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle. Pour toi, je veux dire… Est-ce que je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit ?

Thomas réfléchit, incapable de se prononcer. Elle avait l'air de bien le connaître, mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui criait « ne fais confiance à personne ». Comme s'il avait déjà été trahi par des personnes qu'il aimait, et qu'il voulait se protéger.

_ Comment me connais-tu ?

Elle s'interrompit dans son va-et-vient, ce qui était tant mieux, car Thomas aurait fini par s'énerver, pour marmonner :

_ C'est un peu compliqué.

_ Alors explique-moi, répondit-il d'un air de défi.

Air de défi sans doute peu convaincant, étant donné qu'il était à moitié affalé dans un lit, avec un blondinet dormant sur son bras, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de pression.

_ En gros…

Elle hésita longuement, et quand elle reprit la parole, Thomas l'écouta attentivement :

_ Disons simplement que je suis la petite amie de ton meilleur ami.

_ Mon meilleur ami ?

_ Minho. C'était ton meilleur ami… avant. Et il y a Newt, aussi, bien sûr, même si vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis un certain temps.

_ Ce… Minho… Depuis quand je le connais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?!

L'angoisse remontait dans sa poitrine, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_ Calme-toi, Thomas… conseilla Sonya, mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

_ Réponds-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Sans doute réveillé par ses gestes, Newt se redressa en sursaut, et ses yeux – son œil, l'autre étant à moitié fermé à cause de son coquard – se posèrent immédiatement sur lui.

_ Thomas… articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Thomas resta immobile, observant plus attentivement le jeune homme. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, au point que ses cernes se confondaient avec ses hématomes.

_ Tu t'appelles Newt, c'est ça ? répondit-il, même si c'était bien le seul prénom dont il se souvenait clairement de la rapide présentation de Sonya.

Newt ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Chez n'importe qui d'autre, Thomas aurait trouvé ça ridicule, mais chez lui, il trouva simplement ça touchant et triste. Vraiment trop étrange.

_ Ou-oui, finit par répondre Newt. C'est ça… Comment tu te sens ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, alors qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas répondu à Sonya, ou alors par un mensonge, il dit la vérité à Newt :

_ Vide. J'ai l'impression de… de n'être… qu'une enveloppe.

Sans souvenir, sans rien à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher.

Il fut surpris quand Newt lui sourit. Pas très beau comme sourire, avec sa mâchoire un peu déformée et sa lèvre fendue, mais Thomas n'eut aucun mal à se représenter son visage sans ces blessures.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Tomm…

Il s'interrompit juste avant de finir, et se reprit :

_ Hum, Thomas. Cette impression va te passer. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es en sécurité avec nous.

_ C'est qui « nous » ? répondit immédiatement Thomas.

_ Ta famille. On est peut-être pas liés par le sang, mais… Au fond, c'est bien plus, Thomas. Et si tu as le moindre besoin de nous, on sera tous là.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Sonya posa une main sur l'épaule de Newt, qui leva la tête vers elle. La jeune femme fit la réflexion que Thomas n'avait pas osé faire :

_ Bordel, t'as vraiment une sale gueule, tu le sais, ça ?

_ C'est de ta faute. T'as pas été une bonne infirmière.

Elle ricana d'un air sarcastique :

_ Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

_ Teresa aussi m'a sauvé la vie, mais en plus, c'était une bonne infirmière.

Elle rit doucement, de ce rire clair que Thomas avait déjà entendu, et Newt rit à son tour, un son rauque, un peu forcé.

_ Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Thomas, hésitant à interrompre ce moment de complicité.

Newt se tourna vers lui, son sourire évanoui :

_ Hum…

Quand il parla, sans savoir comment, Thomas sut qu'il allait lui mentir :

_ Un fondu… Un taré de fondu…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un fondu ?

Parce que même si Newt lui mentait, il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Le visage fermé, il songea tout de même que même ceux en qui il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance ne lui disaient pas la vérité. Et ça, ça craignait carrément. Ça voulait dire qu'il était seul, tout simplement.

* * *

Newt et Sonya, ainsi que Gally et Teresa quand ils furent réveillés, lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé. Thomas les crut, parce que l'histoire lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable qu'il doutait qu'ils aient pu l'inventer, sans compter leur coordination dans les détails.

Enfin, il les crut pour la plupart. Certaines choses restaient étranges. Teresa et Newt échangeaient parfois de longs regards, et Sonya réfléchissait souvent plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de répondre à des questions simples sur un passé proche. Le seul à paraître simple et direct était Gally, mais sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, Thomas avait l'impression que les cicatrices sur le visage du jeune homme l'encourageaient à se méfier.

Il rencontra également « scientifique fou » alias, Aris, qui n'avait en fait absolument rien de fou et paraissait être le plus innocent gamin que Thomas ait jamais rencontré. Bon, il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de gens, mais Aris paraissait être de ceux qui avaient en toutes circonstances l'air d'un ange.

Minho avait l'air sympathique. Très inquiet pour lui au départ, il passa rapidement sur son amnésie, et commença à lui raconter pas mal de choses plus ou moins intéressantes. Au moins ne le traitait-il pas comme s'il allait s'effondrer, comme Teresa, Newt et Sonya le faisaient.

Au milieu de ce festival de l'étrange, le prix était sans conteste remis à Brenda. La jeune fille était jolie, et avait l'air très gentille, mais quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle eut droit à plusieurs regards crispés de certains, voire même carrément haineux de la part de Teresa. Thomas eut un peu de mal avec elle, parce qu'elle était bien trop tactile à son goût. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait de sa petite amie. Ça n'aurait pas été étonnant, vu comment elle se comportait avec lui.

* * *

Très vite, la petite chambre de Thomas fut surchargée de monde. Thomas laissa Newt s'éloigner à regret quand ce dernier s'écarta pour aller discuter avec Minho et Gally dans un coin, tandis que Brenda monopolisait sa place.

Teresa, de l'autre côté du lit, coincée dans son fauteuil, parce qu'elle était handicapée, à cause de circonstances étranges qu'elle avait refusé de révéler à Thomas, lui lança un regard si sombre que le jeune homme n'aurait pas été surpris de voir Brenda s'écrouler morte.

Plutôt que de se concentrer sur la dispute à venir entre les deux femmes, il tenta d'écouter la conversation qu'avaient Newt, Minho et Gally.

_ Je te jure qu'il a morflé, affirmait Minho.

_ Si je me sentais pas aussi mal, je te jure que j'irais pour lui en refoutre une, répondit Newt. Mais bon, là, c'est un peu…

_ Épuisant, finit Gally à sa place. C'était plus simple avec un bleu qui sortait de la Boîte.

_ Tu m'étonnes, soupira Newt. Je me rappelle quand il est sorti de la Boîte…

Il était de dos, ce qui empêcha Thomas de voir son visage, mais cela fit beaucoup rire Minho et Gally.

_ Il s'est latté, mec, tu peux pas trouver ça sexy !

_ Regardez-moi ce sourire béat, ajouta Minho en se marrant.

_ Fermez vos gueules, aboya soudain Newt, en se tournant vers Thomas, le peu de ses joues n'étant pas bleu ayant viré à l'écarlate. Je crois qu'il peut nous entendre.

Les joues soudain en feu, Thomas détourna le regard un instant trop tard. Il croisa les iris noisette de Newt, et l'air de rien, se concentra sur Teresa et Brenda, qui parlaient calmement, mais on sentait le venin sous-entendu dans leurs paroles. Aris et Sonya, dans un autre coin, discutaient à voix basse, mais leur air sombre montrait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux. Thomas vit Aris pointer Minho du doigt à plusieurs reprises, et Sonya le reprendre d'un air furieux.

Soudain épuisé par les événements, il décida de le signifier clairement à Teresa, qui semblait la plus apte à comprendre les sous-entendus. Les yeux mi-clos, il bailla légèrement. Comme prévu, la jeune femme comprit immédiatement :

_ Bon, les gars, les visites, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Brenda l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir Thomas, qui détourna le regard, pour éviter de croiser à la fois les yeux noirs de la jeune femme et les yeux bleus furieux de Teresa. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la personne entre les deux femmes, Newt. Newt, qui le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable.

Gally fut le premier à le saluer, et juste avant de partir, il proposa à Newt et Teresa de venir dormir chez lui, ce que Thomas ne comprit pas. Newt et Teresa n'habitaient-ils pas ici ?

Newt accepta pour eux deux, et très rapidement, Teresa sourit à Thomas, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et Gally la porta, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, la faisant sourire.

_ Aris habite également avec nous, ajouta Gally. Il te ramènera, Newt.

Newt acquiesça, et attendit un long moment que Gally, Teresa, Minho, Brenda et Sonya soient partis, ne laissant plus que les trois hommes dans la pièce.

_ Bon…

Thomas hésita quelques instants, avant de proposer, sans bien comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça :

_ Si tu préfères dormir ici plutôt qu'avec Teresa, ça ne me gêne pas.

Parce qu'il avait voulu que tout le monde sorte, se débarrasser du brouhaha, mais maintenant, l'idée d'être seul le terrifiait.

Newt le jaugea, et finit par lâcher :

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Il faut que je veille sur Teresa.

Il vit Aris retenir un sourire moqueur, mais ne dit rien. Pour toute salutation, Newt marmonna :

_ Harriet est de garde à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Elle est très sympa. Si t'as besoin d'elle, elle sera là.

Et il sortit, sans se retourner.

* * *

Thomas dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, et se réveilla en entendant des cris. Il reconnut la voix de Sonya, la rousse, qui avait eu l'air plutôt calme le jour précédent, mais qui semblait folle de rage. Teresa hurlait elle aussi, mais les deux femmes ne se disputaient pas entre elles. Elles criaient pour la même chose.

Il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître la voix rauque du blondinet amoché – Newt. Il semblait se défendre d'un air las, comme fatigué par les cris des deux femmes.

Thomas, inquiet, se leva, d'une démarche vacillante, ses jambes engourdies. Il voulait voir ce qui se passait.

_ Occupe-toi de Minho, plutôt… soupira Newt, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'à côté. Il paraît que tu lui as fêlé deux côtes.

Les yeux noisette de Sonya étincelèrent de fureur. Thomas observa le spectacle. Newt se tenait assis sur un lit, torse nu. Teresa était assise dans un fauteuil, une trousse de secours sur les genoux, et Sonya faisait les cents pas, en fusillant le blond du regard.

_ Tomm… as ! s'exclama Newt, en souriant.

Il parut se reprendre, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre. Thomas se demanda ce qu'il avait failli dire. Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers lui, et toute la colère s'évanouit dans les prunelles bleues de Teresa.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Son regard se posa sur le torse nu du garçon, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tout en ressentant une vague de colère à l'égard de la personne qui l'avait tabassé. De larges bleus s'étendaient sur son torse, montrant sans doute des côtes cassées. Thomas s'interrogea sur les connaissances qui lui venaient naturellement. Il était censé n'avoir aucune idée de comment savoir si une côte était cassée.

_ Non, grogna Sonya, toujours en rogne. Cet abruti pense qu'il peut se guérir tout seul et que ça ne sert à rien de nous montrer toute l'étendue de ses blessures !

_ Mais je te dis que ça va, Sonya…

_ Tu as des côtes cassées, l'interrompit Teresa d'une voix sèche. Alors arrête les conneries, et montre-nous tous les endroits où tu as mal !

_ Attendez, Sonya fêle deux côtes à Minho, et vous vous en foutez, et moi j'ai trois bleus et c'est la fin du monde ?!

_ Minho a eu ce qu'il méritait, décréta Sonya, et on est réconciliés. Est-ce que tu es réconcilié avec…

_ Ne va pas sur ce terrain là ! s'exclama Newt.

C'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix en présence de Thomas. Il avait l'air vraiment furieux quand il sauta du lit, et attrapa son t-shirt.

_ Je vais bien, répéta-t-il.

Thomas ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Peut-être que Newt s'était fâché avec quelqu'un qui l'avait tabassé, il n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était dangereux de ne pas soigner des blessures.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, et ordonna :

_ Rassieds-toi.

Newt le regarda d'un air incrédule :

_ Pardon ?!

Thomas jeta un rapide regard aux deux femmes. Ça l'aurait aidé de se sentir un peu soutenu.

_ Si tu ne veux pas leur montrer à elles, tu peux me montrer à moi, tenta-t-il d'un air persuasif.

_ Tu es amnésique, Tommy, répondit Newt en partant dans un rire sarcastique. Je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

Tommy ? Thomas fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand est-ce que Newt l'appelait Tommy ?

_ Tommy ? répéta-t-il, restant stupidement bloqué sur ce simple surnom.

Les joues de Newt rougirent, et le jeune homme détourna les yeux :

_ Ouais, désolé. J'ai l'habitude de donner des surnoms aux gens. Laisse tomber. Je ne t'appellerais plus comme ça, t'inquiète.

Thomas se demanda si Newt avait l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça, avant. Peut-être étaient-ils aussi bons amis que Sonya le lui avait raconté… Était-ce cela qui gênait Newt ? Le fait qu'ils ne soient plus aussi proches qu'avant ?

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la trousse de premiers secours sur les genoux de Teresa, et se rapprocha de Newt, qui se rassit docilement sur le lit. Il entendit Sonya emmener Teresa hors de la pièce, mais ne se retourna pas pour les regarder faire, trop occuper à essayer de se retrouver entre les multiples bandes de tissus et les compresses.

_ Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je fais, marmonna-t-il en attrapant une paire de ciseaux.

Newt eut un sourire légèrement moqueur, mais plus amer qu'autre chose.

_ Ça va changer de d'habitude, tiens…

Cela fit sourire Thomas. Était-il si inconscient que ça, habituellement ? Ou était-ce juste une moquerie de Newt ?

_ Tu sais, Newt, commença-t-il, en enroulant gauchement des bandes autour du torse du jeune homme, j'ai bien compris qu'on était amis, avant…

Newt ne fit aucun commentaire, le regard rivé droit devant lui.

_ Et… J'ai aucun souvenir de toi. Absolument pas le moindre. Le truc, c'est que… j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance.

Il s'aperçut que les mains de Newt tremblaient. C'était la seule manifestation que ce qu'il était en train de dire touchait le jeune homme.

_ Et même si ça risque de mettre longtemps… J'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis, comme on l'était avant, tu vois… ? Ça me ferait du bien, d'avoir un ami…

Thomas était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait réussi à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, comme il le ressentait, sans l'enjoliver. C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris de voir Newt l'écarter d'un coup de coude, et sauter du lit.

_ Newt… ?

_ Ta gueule, Thomas ! Je… Je dois… J'ai rendez-vous avec Minho… balbutia-t-il. Je dois y aller.

Il prit à peine le temps d'enfiler son t-shirt avant de sortir de la pièce, mais Thomas réussit tout de même à voir qu'il était livide.

_ Newt ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? entendit-il Teresa demander.

_ Je… Rien !

Thomas entendit un bruit de pas précipité, puis un claquement de porte, et le silence.

Un silence lourd. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, Thomas retint ses larmes. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où il avait merdé. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il l'avait fait, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne reverrait pas Newt de si tôt. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, à cette idée, une larme coula sur la joue.

* * *

On m'a fait remarquer que Thomas faisait peut-être un petit peu vite confiance à Newt, mais j'avais besoin de faire avancer les choses, parce qu'à partir des prochains chapitres, ça s'accélère... Même si le prochain chapitre me plaît si peu que je vais sans doute le poster très rapidement, parce que je trouve que c'est de la de-mer, et que j'ai envie de passer à autre chose...

Sinon, je commence à perdre ma motivation pour cette fiction. J'espère beaucoup la retrouver, parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire la suite, et j'aimerais pouvoir conserver une publication à peu près régulière...

Ensuite, certains d'entre vous le savent sans doute, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic Minho x Sonya, Une promesse d'enfant, bon, elle est très courte, et je posterais le dernier chapitre demain (en plus de nombreux chapitres bonus, parce que voilà xD), et donc, j'ai déjà commencé l'UA qui avait le plus de succès d'après les reviews "qu'Est-ce qui se serait passé si Newt avait vécu sur la Terre Brûlée et n'avait pas été chopé par ces enfoirés de WICKED pour aller dans le Labyrinthe ?", mais elle ne sortira pas tout de suite, le temps que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, parce qu'on ne sait jamais !

Je crois que j'ai tout dit... Alors tout ce qu'il me reste à dire, c'est... Laissez une review ^^


	12. Chapter 12

FIN DES BACS BLANCS ! YEAAAAAH ! (Au passage, on peut me féliciter pour avoir casé Sonya et Thomas dans mon sujet d'invention de français xD).

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir! Il y en avait une à qui je voulais répondre en particulier, de Tsuishin, je crois. Elle m'avait fait remaquer que Thomas semblait peut-être un petit peu OOC, vu que quand il se retrouve amnésique dans le Labyrinthe, il agit et ne reste pas "terrifié". Après, j'y ai pensé, mais pour moi, ce qui est important, c'est le contexte : quand il arrive dans le Labyrinthe, Thomas a l'habitude de tout contrôler, même s'il ne s'en rappelle pas, au fond, chez WICKED, on lui obéissait, tandis que là, ça fait six ans qu'il galère (et échoue, d'ailleurs) à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il est pitoyable, il faut le dire, et d'un coup, en plus de tout, après six ans au fond du trou, il se retrouve sans les souvenirs auxquels il s'accrochait...

J'espère que l'explication vous convient ?

Sinon, j'ai écrit un OS sur du Newtmas, et je m'attèle à finir un two-shot parallèle à la Promesse sur du Newtmas (parce que tout le monde aime le Newtmas) !

J'ai autre chose à dire, et j'aimerais vraiment votre avis : Est-ce que la fiction devient moins intéressante ? Parce que j'avais pas mal de reviews, et pour le dernier chapitre, d'un coup, c'est passé à plus grand-chose ^^ ça m'a interpellé, donc...

Voilà, j'ai fini de me plaindre, je vous remercie pour votre présence, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt se précipita à l'intérieur, espérant trouver Aris ou Minho, ou que Teresa l'ait suivi, histoire qu'il puisse parler à quelqu'un de compréhensif. Bon, déjà, pour Teresa, il y avait vraiment peu de chances, vu que ses jambes étaient hors d'état de marche.

Il avait envie de fondre en larmes.

Foutues larmes traîtresses, toujours là dans les pires moments !

Thomas voulait être ami avec lui… Thomas voulait être son ami ! Il était un abruti d'avoir refusé. Comme si après six ans, il restait encore quelque chose des sentiments de Tommy pour lui… Il aurait du se contenter de ce que lui offrait l'amnésique. Quel abruti il avait été !

_ T'as pas l'air bien, commenta Gally, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Laisse-moi deviner, tu reviens de l'infirmerie ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Newt lança un regard noir à son ami :

_ Va chier, Gally ! Thomas n'y est pour rien !

Ce n'était pas la faute de Thomas, c'était la sienne. Il était juste un crétin de penser que Thomas puisse encore ressentir quoi que ce soit alors qu'il n'avait pas été là pendant six ans, contrairement à Brenda !

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit Gally. Je l'ai pensé très fort et je sais que c'est le cas, mais je ne l'ai pas dit.

_ Maintenant c'est fait, grogna Newt. Je suis un abruti, c'est de ma faute, et Thomas n'a rien fait.

_ Mouais, dit Gally, apparemment peu convaincu. Allez, sors de là, je vais t'en trouver un, de mec qui te mérite.

_ Mais je ne veux pas trouver de mec qui me mérite ! Je veux…

Il s'interrompit avant de finir, faisant soupirer Gally.

_ Thomas. Tu veux cet abruti de Thomas. Définitivement, je ne te comprends pas, Newt.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait Thomas. C'était Thomas qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Thomas, Thomas, et toujours Thomas.

Thomas, qui voulait être son putain d'ami.

Ils avaient été amis, et ils auraient pu recommencer comme ça. Comme durant le Labyrinthe. Il aurait pu accepter, tout simplement.

D'une voix tremblante, il raconta tout à Gally, qui l'écouta sans dire un mot. Quand son histoire fut finie, le blond le toisa longuement, et lâcha enfin :

_ Tu es un crétin.

Et voilà. Il le savait. Même Gally était d'accord avec ça. Il aurait du accepter l'amitié proposée par Thomas !

_ Être ami, répéta Gally. Être ami… Tu crois vraiment que vous étiez amis quand vous vous lanciez des regards de braise dans le Labyrinthe ?!

_ Des… Hein ?! s'étrangla Newt.

_ Oh, s'il te plaît. Même Chuck s'en était aperçu ! On avait l'impression que vous alliez vous sauter dessus et balancer tous vos vêtements pour baiser comme des bêtes devant nous ! Tu n'as jamais enfreint autant de règles que pour Thomas, et lui… Lui je te dis même pas comment il nous vantait tes louanges. C'en était chiant pour tout le monde ! Et il matait ton cul, aussi, ajouta Gally après un silence.

Merci pour cette précision, songea Newt en levant les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

_ Bref, reprit Gally, après s'être tu un long moment. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler « amis » à cette époque-là. Plutôt… Plutôt des crétins.

Newt resta silencieux, réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas le genre de Gally de mentir, bien au contraire. Le blond disait la vérité, crue, même quand on ne voulait pas l'entendre.

_ Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec lui… ? demanda-t-il.

C'était stupide, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, surtout après la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Thomas, mais…

_ Dire que je te prenais pour un type avec une intelligence un peu au dessus de la moyenne… soupira son ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait… La vérité bien trop crue. Et Newt n'avait aucune envie d'entendre qu'il allait finir ses jours seul.

_ Ouais, c'est bon, je sais… soupira-t-il, espérant couper court à la discussion.

_ Il y a un truc dans ce que nous a raconté Sonya hier soir que t'as l'air d'oublier, continua Gally.

Newt avait envie de hurler à son ami de fermer sa gueule, mais crispant les poings, il se contint. Même s'il ne voulait pas savoir.

_ C'est qu'en se réveillant, Thomas ne voulait pas lâcher ta main. Ta main à toi, Newt. Il était terrifié par tout le monde sauf par toi. Et pourtant t'as vraiment une sale gueule en ce moment. Allez, arrête de faire chier, maintenant, et sors d'ici. Il est que dix heures du matin, on devrait bientôt voir Minho sortir de la salle du Conseil fou de rage. Ça va être marrant. Ça te changera les idées.

_ Je croyais que tu faisais partie du Conseil, fit remarquer Newt. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça. Disons qu'avec les Blocards et les Jobards, on s'est créé notre propre Conseil. Minho avait besoin de gens en qui il avait confiance.

_ Du coup, tu étais le premier qui lui est venu à l'esprit, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Newt.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une claque derrière la tête, qui le fit grimacer, et lui fit voir des points blancs pendant quelques minutes.

_ Aïe… marmonna-t-il.

_ Bien fait, rétorqua Gally. Donc, disais-je avant que monsieur je-sais-pas-choisir-mon-mec ne m'interrompe, qu'on a forcément du travailler avec d'autres Immunes. Dont certains qui sont vraiment des connards et qui ne connaissent absolument rien à la vie de campagne, et…

_ Parce que c'est clair que nous on a tellement vécu dans la campagne…

_ Putain, mais Newt, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi ?! s'agaça Gally. On a vécu dans le Labyrinthe quand ils vivaient dans le désert ! On s'y connaît forcément mieux. Mais bon… Sous prétexte que beaucoup sont plus vieux que nous, et blablabla… Bah ils ont décrété au début que Minho était trop jeune pour être notre chef. Bien sûr, on les a tous envoyé chier, mais on a du faire quelques compromis.

_ Donc…

_ Donc, on a notre Conseil, entre anciens cobayes de WICKED, et un Conseil où seuls Minho et Aris participent. Enfin, eux, et des connards. Je crois qu'il y a Jorge, aussi, mais il ne va pas venir aujourd'hui, ça c'est clair.

Newt ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. Minho leur avait raconté la façon dont il avait cassé la gueule à Jorge.

_ Enfin… Minho ressort fou de rage chaque fois qu'il doit participer à l'un des « grands » conseil, finit Gally, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Apparemment, à part les Blocards, tous les gens sont vraiment des connards.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous être vraiment intégrés, fit remarquer Newt.

_ Bah… En fait, on est arrivés en petits groupes, et certains ont formé de plus grands groupes, mais dans l'ensemble, on est restés par clans. Les connards de la Terre Brûlée, ensemble, des cobayes de WICKED non-envoyés dans le Labyrinthe, ensemble, et les Blocards et les Jobards. Jorge surfe un peu entre tout ça, en tirant profit de tout comme le connard qu'il est, et Brenda a passé les six dernières années auprès de Thomas, alors…

_ Elle sort avec lui ?

Un sourire narquois lui répondit. Newt leva les yeux au ciel : il avait quand même bien le droit de poser la question, non ? Brenda avait toujours été attirée par Thomas, depuis le premier jour où ils l'avaient rencontrée. Ce qui avait souvent donné à Newt des envies de meurtre, encore plus quand il était contaminé par Braise et qu'il voyait la jeune femme lui tourner autour.

_ Non, tocard, grogna enfin Gally. Thomas a passé son temps bourré depuis qu'on est ici, elle n'aurait pas vraiment eu d'occasions, tu vois ? Bon, elle l'a embrassé quand on est arrivé, mais…

_ Quoi ?!

_ Oh, ça fait six ans, c'est bon… C'est comme si je te demandais s'il était arrivé quelque chose entre Teresa et toi… À part qu'elle a pas le bon sexe pour te satisfaire, quoi…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Newt sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se remémorant toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, et qu'il s'était réveillé avec une érection après avoir fait des rêves… intéressants.

_ Non… Sérieusement ? Avec Teresa ?! s'étouffa Gally, interprétant à sa façon le silence de Newt.

_ Non ! C'était juste…

_ Si tu me dis que tu rêvais de Thomas je t'en colle une, Newt.

Newt ne put retenir un sourire malicieux, et haussa un sourcil suggestif à l'intention de son ami.

_ Pauvre Teresa, soupira Gally en plissant le nez. Elle méritait pas ça. T'es vraiment un trouduc, Newt.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur, et son ami le suivit. Enfin, il pouvait se sentir mieux. Parler avec Gally, que ce soit de Thomas ou de conneries, lui faisait un bien fou. Certes, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Minho – ou Thomas, mais rien n'égalait les moments passés avec Thomas – mais c'était tout de même agréable de pouvoir raconter ce qu'il ressentait sans se faire juger. Peu de gens lui auraient fait un tel cadeau. En fait, il ne pouvait se confier comme ça qu'à quelques personnes. Minho, Teresa, Gally. Étonnamment, Sonya, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant qu'à peine.

Et bien sûr, Thomas. THOMAS. Avant, en tout cas. Maintenant, il y avait tellement de choses à lui cacher que c'était différent.

Quand, avec Teresa, Sonya et Gally, ils lui avaient raconté son histoire, ils avaient édulcoré. Son appartenance à WICKED, les morts dans le Labyrinthe, la « trahison » de Teresa dans la Terre Brûlée, son alcoolisme durant les six dernières années, le visage de Newt.

Ils lui avaient caché tout ça.

Ça, et toutes les choses que Teresa et lui cachaient aux autres. Tout ce que le jeune homme avait raconté à la jeune femme, ces choses que seuls Thomas et lui savaient auparavant. Sa déchéance alors que Braise gagnait du terrain, ses supplications, et l'ultime réponse de Thomas. Sans la moindre hésitation, Newt avait gardé ça pour lui, et Teresa avait suivi le mouvement.

Thomas ne devait pas être au courant.

* * *

_ Tu sais, je pense que tu ne devrais pas lui mentir.

Newt haussa un sourcil. Gally et lui travaillaient à abattre des arbres depuis plus de deux heures, et ce en silence. Il avait donc du mal à comprendre le commentaire soudain de son ami, et le bourdonnement qui résonnait dans ses oreilles depuis plus d'une heure n'aidait pas. Peut-être qu'il devait quand même en parler à Teresa ou Aris. Plutôt au dernier, histoire de ne pas se faire engueuler.

_ Lui mentir ? répéta Newt, se recentrant sur le sujet, tout en abattant son coutelas au niveau de la racine de l'arbre qu'il prévoyait de couper.

_ À Thomas. Je te connais, Newt, je sais bien que tu ne lui a pas tout dit. Je pense même que Teresa et toi ne nous avez pas tout dit à nous.

_ Évidemment que je ne lui ai pas dit. Si tu veux savoir, je lui ait raconté environ dix pour cent de ce que je savais de sa vie ! Parce qu'il a sombré une fois, Gally, et que je ne le laisserais pas recommencer ! Jamais !

Newt savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'échauffer comme ça à la mention de ce qu'il avait caché à Thomas. C'était stupide. Gally était son ami, et il l'aiderait.

_ Thomas a sombré parce que tu n'étais pas là, Newt. J'ai parlé à Teresa, et elle était du même avis que moi ! Mais tu es là, et il n'est pas si fragile que ça !

_ Tu veux que je lui dise quoi, Gally ?! S'exclama Newt, enfonçant son coutelas dans le sol avec force. Qu'il a travaillé pour l'organisation qui nous a tous fait souffrir et a fait tuer la plupart d'entre nous ?! Qu'il a lui-même créé le Labyrinthe ?! Ou plutôt…

_ Newt…

Le ton de Gally était calme, lui sommant de se calmer, mais Newt en avait marre de se calmer. Il en avait marre de réprimer ses émotions, marre de devoir cacher des choses à Thomas, marre de devoir s'adapter à toutes ces situations qui le faisaient souffrir.

_ Ou plutôt… répéta Newt, la mâchoire serrée, qu'il a su, un jour, que j'étais infecté par cette merde de Braise, et qu'il a décidé qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre ! Que même s'il nous a fait sortir du Labyrinthe, ce n'était que pour nous mener à pire encore !

_ Newt… Tu devrais…

_ Non ! aboya Newt. J'en ai marre de me taire ! Tu crois que Thomas a besoin de savoir que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça au visage, que c'est lui qui m'a cassé des côtes ?!

D'un large geste de colère, il désigna son visage tuméfié puis l'ensemble de son corps.

_ Tu crois vraiment que Thomas doit savoir qu'il a blessé tout le monde en devenant un putain d'alcoolique pendant six ans ?! Tu crois qu'il sera heureux de savoir qu'il s'est lui-même infligé cette amnésie parce qu'il ne supportait plus la vie ?!

Ce qui énervait le plus Newt, au fond, c'était de voir Gally rester calme. Il voulait se disputer avec quelqu'un, pas juste hurler comme ça ! Et il voulait choquer Gally. Il savait comment le faire.

_ Newt, écoute…

_ Je n'ai pas fini ! cria-t-il. JE N'AI PAS FINI, GALLY ! Tu veux que je dise tout à Thomas ?! Tu veux que je lui dise que quand j'étais infecté par Braise, je l'ai supplié de me tuer ?! Tu veux que je lui dise, ça ?! Et tu veux que je lui dise QU'IL M'A TIRÉ UNE PUTAIN DE BALLE DANS LA TÊTE ?!

_ Newt !

Cette fois-ci, il y avait un avertissement dans la voix de Gally, tout comme dans ses yeux sombres, qui ne dévisageaient plus Newt. Sentant un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir, il se retourna, pour croiser un regard qui le dévisageait. Les yeux, emplis de terreur et d'horreur mêlés, étaient couleur chocolat.

* * *

Thomas allait vomir. Il en était certain. S'appuyant contre un arbre, il baissa les yeux vers le sol, incapable de soutenir le regard de Newt. Ce qu'il lui avait fait…

C'était normal que le jeune homme ne veuille pas être son ami. Tellement normal.

« Tu crois que Thomas a besoin de savoir que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça au visage, que c'est lui qui m'a cassé des côtes ?! » « Tu veux que je lui dise qu'il m'a tiré une putain de balle dans la tête ?! »

_ Thomas…

Il écarta Newt comme il pouvait, s'effondrant contre l'arbre, recroquevillé, la tête entre les mains.

_ Je…

Il sanglotait. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, c'était à Newt de s'énerver, de lui en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_ Thomas, écoute-moi…

La voix de Newt était ferme, et il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses bras autour de son corps, son corps chaud contre le sien.

_ Thomas, s'il te plaît. Écoute-moi. Ce que tu as entendu…

_ Je suis désolé, Newt, je sais que ça suffira pas à me rattraper, mais…

_ Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné.

Thomas s'interrompit, relevant les yeux vers Newt, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Merde, son visage était aussi amoché par sa faute ! Il avait tabassé Newt, sans même se souvenir de pourquoi ! Quelle raison aurait-il pu avoir pour faire une chose pareille ?

_ Je ne t'en ai même jamais voulu, en fait, reprit Newt en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce que tu as fait, Thomas, tu l'as fait parce que tu le pensais justifié.

_ Je t'ai mis une balle dans la tête, répondit Thomas en éclatant d'un rire amer. Tu trouves ça justifié, toi ? Je t'ai mis une balle dans la tête, tu as survécu, sans doute miraculeusement…

_ Un miracle qui s'appelle Teresa, le coupa Newt. Et ta balle a… Ta balle m'a rendu service, Thomas. Le miracle, c'est toi… Tu es mon miracle, tu comprends ? Tu m'as sorti de situations desquelles je ne pensais pas sortir, et en plus, espèce de foutu tocard, quand je te demande de me tuer, au final, tout ce que tu fais quand tu me tires cette balle dans la tête, c'est éliminer Braise ?! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Thomas… Tu n'auras jamais à t'excuser auprès de moi, parce que… Parce que ce que tu as fait pour moi dépasse de loin toutes les fois où tu m'as fait du mal sans le vouloir. Alors maintenant écoute-moi, Thomas.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et sourit. Sa lèvre fendue et sa mâchoire enflée donnaient un effet bizarre, mais cela importait peu à Thomas.

_ Tommy. C'est comme ça que je t'appelais avant. Alors écoute-moi, Tommy. Tu ne te rappelles pas du Labyrinthe, tu ne te rappelles pas de tout ce qu'on a subi ensemble, mais moi si. Et c'était ensemble, qu'on réussissait. Pas séparés. Alors toi et moi, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, on va redevenir amis. Ok ? Amis, comme on l'a toujours été.

_ Malgré ce que je t'ai fait… bredouilla Thomas.

_ Tu-ne-m'as-rien-fait ! martela Newt. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Tu ne m'as rien fait, Tommy. Tu vas redevenir mon meilleur ami, comme auparavant. Compris ?

Thomas hocha la tête, et sans réfléchir, serra Newt dans ses bras. L'espace d'un instant, le blond se crispa, avant de se détendre et de le serrer à son tour contre lui.

_ Merci…

_ Me remercie pas, tocard… marmonna Newt en s'écartant un peu.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder sans savoir quoi dire. Enfin, au grand soulagement de Thomas, Newt reprit la parole :

_ Hum… Tu pourrais venir vivre avec Gally, Aris, Teresa et moi, si tu veux… Il y a quatre chambres, et Teresa et moi on dort ensemble, de toute façon…

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Thomas sentit une pointe de haine à l'égard de Teresa. La jeune femme ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de vivre avec elle, alors qu'il savait qu'elle dormait avec Newt dans la chambre à côté. Stupide. Peut-être Teresa et lui ne s'entendaient-ils pas, avant ? Il hésita à le demander à Newt, puis finit par choisir de ne rien en dire.

_ Hum… Non merci. Sonya et Minho m'ont déjà proposé, et j'ai accepté de vivre avec eux. Mais c'est… gentil… de ta part…

Newt esquissa un sourire forcé, et allait répondre quelque chose que le sixième sens de Thomas avait déjà repéré comme étant un mensonge quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Sonya.

_ Newt… ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, Gally – que les deux hommes avaient complètement oublié – compris.

Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme étaient plein de larmes, mais en les voyant tous, elle se figea.

_ Oui ? répondit Newt en se relevant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure – celle qui était fendue à cause de Minho, si Thomas avait bien compris – et secoua la tête :

_ Non, je…

_ Sonya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Gally. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… Tu veux que j'aille chercher Minho ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête, et Newt tenta sa chance à son tour :

_ Aris, peut-être ? Vous êtes proches, non… ?

Immédiatement, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle criait d'une voix tremblante :

_ Non, surtout pas !

Newt échangea un regard inquiet avec Thomas, qui lui, ne connaissant pas aussi bien la jeune femme que les autres, ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

_ Sonya, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Aris ? interrogea le blondinet, comprenant sans doute que c'était le nœud du problème.

_ R-rien, mentit-elle avec maladresse.

_ Sonya, insista Newt.

Tout à coup, elle se mit à sangloter, comme une enfant. Les trois hommes échangèrent de longs regards, totalement dépassés par la situation. Qu'on les mette face à des Fondus, songea Thomas. Là, ils sauraient agir. Tandis que maintenant, face à une jeune femme malheureuse, ils étaient tous des incapables.

_ Hum… Sonya, t'es sûre que tout va bien ? lança Thomas, recevant des regards exaspérés de Newt et Gally.

_ Elle pleure, Tommy, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va bien ? chuchota Newt, avant d'inspirer et d'expirer un grand coup, et de s'avancer vers Sonya.

Celle-ci tentait vainement de se calmer, et le voir s'approcher d'elle paraissait la faire paniquer plus qu'autre chose. Le jeune homme allait la prendre dans ses bras, quand elle s'écarta vivement, bredouilla quelques excuses, et s'en alla en courant.

Gally résuma assez bien l'impression générale :

_ Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

Thomas hésita à parler à Minho de ce qui s'était passé avec Sonya, ce soir-là, après avoir mangé avec ses deux compagnons de l'après-midi. Newt le raccompagna jusqu'à la maison du couple, et comme il ne savait pas où c'était, Gally les y accompagna tous les deux, en profitant pour faire une tonne de remarques sarcastiques que Thomas ne comprenait pas et qui faisait rougir Newt.

_ À propos de Sonya…

_ Ne dis rien, conseilla Newt, au moment où Gally disait :

_ Parles-en à Minho.

Les deux blonds s'affrontèrent dans un duel de regards assez peu crédible, étant donné que Newt était déjà défoncé avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé à se battre.

_ Vois comment elle est… Si tu vois que ça va mieux, ne dis rien, et si ça ne va pas mieux, Minho s'en apercevra. Parfois, c'est juste les hormones ! expliqua Newt en soupirant.

_ On peut dire que tu le sais, avec Teresa, pas vrai, Newt ? se moqua Gally.

À nouveau, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Thomas ressentit une vague de haine à l'encontre de Teresa. Il avait bien compris que la jeune femme et Newt avaient une relation, il était amnésique, pas stupide.

_ Teresa est toujours… Hum, disons souvent, d'humeur égale ! la défendit Newt. Et elle est empathique et c'est pas une chieuse, elle, au moins !

Le long regard qu'il adressa à Gally ne laissa aucun doute sur qui était un chieur aux yeux de Newt.

_ Au contraire, Teresa est une sainte de te supporter depuis si longtemps, rétorqua Gally.

Thomas décida de couper court à la conversation, en saluant les deux blonds, et en rentrant chez Sonya et Minho. Le silence régnait dans la petite bâtisse, et voyant que le couple devait déjà dormir, après tout il faisait nuit, il décida d'aller se coucher directement.

À peine était-il allongé dans son lit qu'un gémissement très audible parvint à ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de savoir quoi en conclure.

Quand d'autres bruits du même type, suivis de grincements de matelas retentirent, il grimaça. C'était beaucoup trop gênant… Il hésita à se racler la gorge, histoire de faire comprendre qu'il était bien là.

Et il entendit la voix de Sonya. Sa voix douce, un murmure, qui pourtant traversait les murs dans le silence de la maison.

_ Minho…

Ce n'était pas un gémissement de plaisir, mais une supplique. Comme si elle était au bord des larmes, et qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de lui.

_ Sonya…

Thomas savait qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, et c'était vraiment très très gênant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la même peur vibrait dans la voix de Minho.

Ils avaient un besoin de l'un de l'autre, une peur de se perdre telle que l'amnésique n'osa pas les interrompre. À la place il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, se boucha les oreilles, et tenta de s'endormir.

* * *

Un corps chaud pressé contre le sien, des mains douces dans ses cheveux. Thomas soupira. Il se sentait bien, à l'abri.

_ Abruti, lâcha une voix.

Il sursauta. Pas aussi réconfortant qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

_ Crétin. Tocard.

Il releva les yeux afin de voir qui lui parlait ainsi.

Elle était jolie, cette fille, avec ses yeux oscillant entre bleu et vert et ses cheveux châtain clair. Sa moue agacée déformait son visage d'ange.

_ Débile, poursuivit-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu m'insultes ?! s'insurgea-t-il enfin.

_ Parce que t'es un couillon, répondit-elle sans s'émouvoir. Enfin, Tom, bouges-toi un peu le cul, et réfléchis !

_ Je m'appelle Thomas, grommela-t-il. Pas Tom. Et je ne te connais même pas.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu me connais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Il grimaça. Elle voulait sa mort, cette fille, ou quoi ?!

_ Et d'où est-ce que je te connaîtrais ?

_ Être amnésique ça a pas mal influé sur ton intelligence, hein ? De ton passé oublié, patate !

Thomas haussa un sourcil. La conversation qu'il avait avec cette fille n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

_ Euh… Et à part m'insulter, t'es là pourquoi ?

_ Pour que tu te bouges le cul, répéta-t-elle.

_ Mais à quel propos ?! s'agaça-t-il.

_ Ou alors ça peut être lui qui bougera dans ton cul… continua-t-elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

_ Quoi ?! s'étouffa-t-il.

Merde, mais cette fille était tarée !

_ Je te préviens, je vais appeler…

Il s'interrompit. Elle aussi, et sourit :

_ Vas-y, tu y es presque, Tom. Tu vas appeler qui exactement ?

_ Euh… Newt, pourquoi ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? répéta la fille.

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi Newt ? interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

_ Bah, parce que… c'est mon ami.

_ Abruti. Débile. Crétin. Stupide. Couillon. Tocard.

_ Mais j'ai fait quoi encore ?! s'indigna Thomas.

_ Tu en as d'autres, des amis. Retiens ça, Tom…

.

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve vraiment étrange, songea-t-il, sans réussir à cesser de penser à cette dernière phrase prononcée par la fille : « Newt n'est pas, et ne sera jamais, ton ami… Il est bien plus que cela. »

* * *

Bonne chance à celui qui trouvera qui est la fameuse fille ^^

J'avoue que je n'aime pas ce chapitre, mais je me rattrape sur les prochains, promis ! D'ailleurs le chapitre 13 sera un spécial POV Sonya, et le chapitre 14 est à la fois mon préféré et le plus horrible que j'ai écrit (très très violent, j'avoue...)

Voilà...

Laissez une review, pour me dire à quel point vous avez détesté ce chapitre (c'est mon avis en tout cas XD)

Bisous !


	13. Chapter 13

Plusieurs nouvelles ! D'abord, ce chapitre est le plus long chapitre de la fiction, alors savourez-le ^^ ensuite, je l'ai finie ! You're my dream est finie ! Mon document Word est clos (exactement 97 pages Word, si vous voulez savoir), et la fic est bel et bien finie ! Il reste quatre chapitres en comptant celui-ci !

Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous laisse avec Sonya !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sonya entrer sans toquer, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle savait qu'Aris serait là, à l'attendre, pour qu'ils parlent une fois de plus, sans jamais parvenir à un résultat. Il affirmait qu'il fallait qu'elle avoue tout à Minho, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. La peur qu'il lui en veuille, qu'au final, tout s'arrête entre eux… Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Distraitement, elle passa ses doigts sur sa lèvre abîmée. C'était la première fois que Minho l'avait frappée. Ce serait la dernière, elle se l'était promis. Si jamais il osait à nouveau porter la main sur elle, des excuses aussi sincères soient-elles, ne suffiraient pas.

Certes, elle s'était comportée comme une vraie garce envers lui, éprouvée par la réalité de ce secret, qui l'avait tout à coup frappé, comme si avant, tout ça n'avait pas été réel. Ça, plus les reproches de Newt avait suffi pour pousser Minho à bout. Elle pouvait le comprendre.

Étrangement, Aris n'était pas là comme il l'était habituellement. Elle poussa la porte au fond de la salle principale de l'infirmerie, pour arriver dans le bureau du scientifique. Teresa et lui étaient assis, et la jeune femme triturait une clé USB entre ses longs doigts.

_ Hey… marmonna-t-elle pour annoncer sa présence.

Aris et Teresa s'interrompirent, et il lui sourit :

_ Désolé. J'avais complètement oublié que tu devais venir.

_ C'est bon, assura la rousse. Vous faisiez quoi ?

_ J'ai des enregistrements de WICKED, avoua Teresa. Ça fait un certain temps. J'ai jamais osé les regarder avant que Newt ne se réveille, je ne voulais pas le faire seule, et quand on est parti, je n'avais plus d'appareil pour les regarder.

_ Je croyais que vous vous souveniez d'avant le Labyrinthe, tous les trois, fit remarquer Sonya.

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça. On a eu pas mal d'Effacements, et on a retrouvé la mémoire que de certains moments, expliqua Aris. Newt c'est différent, il n'a eu que deux Effacements, mais il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, donc…

_ Tu veux les regarder avec nous ? proposa Teresa avec un doux sourire.

Le calme et la gentillesse de Teresa l'étonneraient toujours. La jeune femme avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi, au lieu de ça, elle acceptait tout – malheur comme bonheur – avec un calme olympien.

_ Avec plaisir, accepta Sonya.

Peut-être que cela l'aiderait. Voir Minho jeune, se voir jeune elle-même, se dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller.

Elle s'installa entre Aris et Teresa, attendit que la scientifique insère la clé USB dans le vieil ordinateur dont se servait Aris, et se concentra sur les images qui envahissaient l'écran.

_ On commence par le début ? interrogea Teresa.

Aris et Sonya acquiescèrent, laissèrent la jeune femme faire quelques réglages, et regardèrent l'enregistrement.

.

 _Un homme d'apparence austère apparut à l'écran._

 _« Nous avons trouvé un premier être humain immunisé contre Braise. Il s'agit d'une petite fille d'un village éloigné. Elle va subir un Effacement, puis pourra servir de cobaye afin de travailler à un remède. »_

 _Un grésillement l'interrompit, et une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns foncés et aux grands yeux bleus prit sa place. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, et ses épaules tressaillaient._

 _« Je-je m'appelle Deedee… Je sais que je suis immunisée contre la maladie, c'est Mark qui me l'a dit… Il m'a dit que je devais être courageuse… »_

 _Elle se mit soudain à pleurer, et enfouit son visage d'enfant dans ses petites mains._

 _._

Sonya resta silencieuse. Elle était certaine qu'Aris avait aussi bien reconnu Teresa qu'elle. Les mains de la scientifique tremblaient à côté d'elle.

.

 _« Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier ! »_

 _Des sanglots déchirants._

 _._

Sonya posa sa main sur celle de Teresa, espérant lui signifier qu'elle était là pour elle si la jeune femme en ressentait le besoin.

.

 _« Je ne veux pas les oublier ! Mark ! Trina ! Alec et Lana ! Et mon petit frère, Ricky ! J'ai besoin d'eux, je ne veux pas... »_

 _Des bras musclés arrachèrent la petite fille au siège face à la caméra où elle était assise._

 _« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! JE NE VEUX PAS LES OUBLIER ! »_

 _._

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Teresa, et Sonya mit la vidéo en pause, sans hésiter.

_ Teresa…

_ Je ne me rappelle pas de ces gens, murmura Teresa. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, alors qu'il s'agissait peut-être de ma famille, ou de mes amis… J'ignorais même que j'avais un petit frère.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la main de Sonya, mais la rousse ne dit rien, et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_ On peut s'arrêter, si tu veux…

_ Je veux voir la suite, répondit Teresa, d'un ton impératif. J'en ai besoin. Remet. S'il-te-plaît…

Aris remit l'enregistrement. Tous virent distinctement la date en haut de l'écran changer, avançant de deux jours.

.

 _Le visage de Teresa, alias Deedee, réapparut à l'écran. Elle était calme, habillé d'une blouse scientifique._

 _« Je m'appelle Teresa. Je suis la première immunisée contre Braise, mais pas la seule. Ils en ont trouvé trois autres. Je suis certaine qu'ensemble, nous trouverons un moyen de lutter contre l'épidémie. »_

 _._

Elle semblait trop adulte pour son physique de petite fille de cinq ou six ans, et Aris et Sonya échangèrent un regard en frissonnant. On aurait dit un médecin dans un corps d'enfant.

La date changea à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, deux visages apparurent à l'écran. Sonya reconnut immédiatement Aris, accompagné de Teresa.

.

 _« Je m'appelle Aris. Avec Teresa, Rachel et Thomas, nous allons lutter contre Braise. »_

 _À nouveau ces mêmes mots. Aris avait l'air encore plus jeune que Teresa, et parlait avec le même sérieux._

 _._

Un mouvement en arrière-plan attira l'attention de Sonya.

.

 _Deux enfants, du même âge qu'Aris et Teresa, chahutaient. L'un avait les cheveux noirs, l'autre, une petite fille, les cheveux châtain clair. Ils jouaient au bras de fer, tout en se donnant des coups avec la main libre. Finalement, la petite fille poussa un cri de victoire en abattant la main du garçon sur la table._

 _« Je t'ai eu, Tom ! » cria-t-elle._

 _Teresa et Aris, déconcentrés dans leur analyse de Braise, se retournèrent._

 _._

Sonya ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant Rachel tourner autour de Thomas en chantant qu'elle avait gagné, jusqu'à ce que le gamin mécontent se jette sur elle pour la faire taire. Les sourires à la fois amusés et protecteurs de Teresa et Aris, sur l'écran, ne lui échappèrent pas.

.

 _L'image se brouilla, et le même homme austère qu'au début remplaça les quatre enfants._

 _« Les quatre sujets semblent s'entendre. Si les sujets Teresa et Aris sont sérieux, je suggère un nouvel Effacement pour les sujets Rachel et Thomas, qui semblent avoir toutes les préoccupations du monde excepté aider WICKED à trouver un remède contre Braise. Néanmoins, une fois mis au travail, ils sont créatifs et intelligents. Je crains qu'un nouvel Effacement n'efface également ces traits de caractère. Récemment, ils ont créés de très beaux hybrides, comme montré dans l'enregistrement qui suit. »_

 _._

Une fois de plus, il se brouilla, et le plan changea. C'était une caméra sans doute installée en hauteur, dans un coin de la pièce.

.

 _Aris et Teresa travaillaient en silence, parlant à voix basse, quand Thomas, en train de plier des avions en papier, poussa un cri aiguë._

 _Les deux enfants les plus calmes n'y prêtèrent même pas attention, en revanche, Rachel froissa sa feuille en boulette pour la lancer sur son ami :_

 _« La ferme, tocard, je bosse ! »_

E _t pour appuyer ses dires, elle montra son propre avion en papier._

 _« Mais il y a une araignée ! » se plaignit Thomas en s'écartant précipitamment de la table._

 _« Ça fait pas peur les araignées ! » soupira Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais ce qui ferait vraiment peur ? C'est des araignées géantes à moitié robot ! »_

 _« Ouais, genre avec des pattes métalliques ! » s'exclama Thomas, se prenant immédiatement au jeu. « Et des piqûres ! Parce que c'est pas cool les piqûres ! »_

 _Les deux gamins se dévisagèrent, puis Rachel attrapa des crayons alors que Thomas défroissait une feuille. Sans même se parler, ils commencèrent à esquisser un croquis._

 _._

Sonya sentait son cœur battre fort. Rachel… La jeune femme avait été son amie, et la voir aussi concentrée à faire un dessin quelconque la faisait sourire. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Aris. Les yeux de son ami brillaient, signe qu'il contenait ses larmes.

Silencieux, les trois adultes regardèrent les enfants s'appliquer à dessiner, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils relèvent la tête.

.

 _« Faut qu'on trouve un nom pour notre araignée géante ! » lança Thomas._

 _« Moi je dis que tu vois, comme ils ont des grandes pattes comme des griffes, on devrait les appeler des... »_

 _« Chats ! » coupa le gamin._

 _« Ça fait pas peur un chat ! » rétorqua la gamine._

 _Prenant une voix rauque, elle dit :_

 _« Des Griffeurs... »_

 _Thomas eut un grand sourire, et hocha la tête :_

 _« Hé, Tessie, Aris, regardez nos Griffeurs ! »_

 _._

Sonya sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Les visages de Teresa et Aris montraient la même stupéfaction.

_ C'est presque effrayant, souffla la scientifique en arrêtant la vidéo. Les Griffeurs, ces trucs qui terrifiaient tout le monde dans le Labyrinthe, ont été inventés comme ça, juste parce que Thomas avait peur des araignées…

Aris hocha la tête, sans détacher son regard de l'écran. Sonya savait qu'il regardait Rachel. Elle posa son autre main sur la cuisse d'Aris pour le réconforter. Elle avait la sensation d'être celle qui devait réconforter les deux autres, peut-être parce que cet enregistrement ne la concernait pas directement.

Elle sentait les mains des deux scientifiques crispées sur les siennes. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'écran, et de se demander quel impact les idées de deux gamins innocents avaient eu sur leurs vies.

* * *

Cela devait faire au moins trois heures qu'ils regardaient les enregistrements que Teresa avait récupéré de la clinique où Newt et elle avaient été pendant cinq ans. Ils avaient ri, pleuré, souri…

Néanmoins, le seul sentiment qui gouvernait l'esprit de Sonya, c'était la colère. Les quatre enfants sur l'écran avaient beau avoir grandi, pour devenir des adolescents, elle en voulait à WICKED. Ils avaient volé l'innocence et la joie de vivre de ses amis, en plus de voler l'enfance de ses deux meilleurs amis, et de deux de ses amis, certes moins proches, mais des amis quand même.

Elle regarda les premiers cobayes arriver, reconnut Harriet, Beth, Gally, et d'autres. Teresa cita aussi des noms : Winston, Alby… Elle fondit en larmes en reconnaissant un jeune garçon nommé Chuck. Sonya et Aris connaissaient l'histoire du gamin, et même si la rousse était calme la plupart du temps, elle avait du se retenir pour ne pas s'énerver. WICKED avait manipulé Gally pour tuer un gamin.

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de devoir retenir des larmes.

.

 _Une femme adulte, aux longs cheveux noirs, suppliait les Créateurs de garder son fils, qui était immunisé. L'adolescent était renfrogné et silencieux, défiant les adolescents de refuser._

 _Minho._

 _Aris et Rachel lui firent passer les tests, et une fois qu'il fut prouvé qu'il était effectivement un Immune, ils l'envoyèrent à l'Effacement._

 _._

Habitués, Sonya, Teresa et Aris passèrent l'opération chirurgicale en accéléré, et là, il se passa quelque chose d'inhabituel.

.

 _Les deux adolescent durent abréger l'opération car il y avait des problèmes dans le hall central de recherches. Ils rejoignirent Thomas et Teresa. L'adolescente soupirait, alors que Thomas riait aux éclats._

 _« Ce n'est pas drôle, Tom ! » s'exclama Teresa._

 _« C'est drôle. Il a fallu quatre soldats surentraînés pour séparer deux adolescents ! »_

 _Rachel demanda ce qui s'était passé, ce à quoi Teresa fit un rapide résumé : deux adolescents d'une quinzaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins, un frère et une sœur, avaient été emmenés de force par des membres de WICKED. Même une fois arrivés, ils avaient refusé de se séparer, et chacun hurlait au scandale, enfermé dans un bureau différent._

 _._

L'image se brouilla, et un plan fixe sur le visage des quatre scientifiques suivit :

.

 _« Le cas des jumeaux est très intéressant » commença Aris._

 _Thomas se tenait le nez d'un air mauvais, et l'interrompit :_

 _« Moi je te dis qu'on doit mettre celui qui n'est pas immunisé dehors ! »_

 _« Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a cassé le nez » se moqua Rachel. « On est tous d'accord pour dire que le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux, mais que l'un soit immunisé et pas l'autre est intéressant. Les résultats qu'on aura en leur faisant subir les mêmes Épreuves pourraient même suffire à créer un vaccin ! »_

 _« Si l'absence de leur jumeau ne les dérange pas » fit remarquer Teresa. « Ils avaient l'air plutôt fusionnels. »_

 _« La trahison de la sœur suffira » affirma calmement Aris. « Il ne lui fera plus jamais confiance comme il le faisait avant. Ils s'en sortiront seuls, chacun de leur côté. »_

 _._

La plupart de ce que disait les scientifiques à la caméra était ensuite effacé de leur esprit, pour garantir une parfaite neutralité de leur part, et Sonya comprit que c'était le cas en voyant les visages d'Aris et Teresa, à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tous deux concentrés, et ignoraient qui étaient les fameux jumeaux.

.

 _Le plan suivant montra une conversation entre Thomas et Teresa d'un côté de la table, et de l'autre côté, un garçon dont le visage et les cheveux étaient dissimulés par la capuche qui lui tombait presque jusque sur le nez._

 _« Écoute... » commença calmement Thomas._

 _Le garçon releva la tête, baissant sa capuche pour fusiller le scientifique de son regard noisette._

 _._

Les trois observateurs s'étouffèrent.

_ C'est Newt ?! s'exclama Sonya. Mais… Il a une jumelle ?

Les deux scientifiques furent incapables de lui répondre.

.

 _« Va te faire foutre ! » rétorqua Newt. « Où est ma frangine ?! »_

 _« Écoute » répéta Teresa. « S'il te plaît. Dis-nous au moins ton nom, ou celui de ta sœur. »_

 _Newt partit dans un rire sardonique, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de dire d'une voix menaçante._

 _« Toi, écoute-moi, la gamine. Tu crois pouvoir aider, mais t'es enfermée ici depuis ta naissance, pas vrai ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est dehors ! Ma frangine et moi, on n'est pas vos cobayes ! D'ailleurs, au cas où vous l'ignoriez, je ne suis pas un Immune ! Alors foutez-nous dehors ! »_

 _« Jusqu'au jour où tu seras infecté et où tu attaqueras ta sœur ? » interrogea doucement Teresa._

 _« Ma sœur et moi on va partir, loin. Là où il n'y a pas Braise. On vivra tous les deux, on sera toujours mieux qu'avec vos manigances de merde ! »_

 _« S'il-te-plaît, écoute ce qu'on a à te dire » plaida Teresa. « On peut trouver un remède. Un vaccin. Ce serait accessible à tous, toi compris. Tu serais guéri, et ta sœur et toi pourriez être heureux, sans même avoir besoin de partir. »_

 _Newt se leva, lentement, et s'approcha de Teresa. Thomas, comme s'il se sentait menacé, se leva à son tour, le dévisageant d'un air méfiant. L'adolescente resta immobile entre les deux garçons, ne manifestant pas la moindre peur._

 _._

Sonya retint son souffle, se demandant ce que Newt comptait faire. Elle savait déjà que tous iraient bien, évidemment, vu qu'elle les avaient rencontré en bonne santé sur la Terre Brûlée, mais…

.

 _Et, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Teresa, Newt articula :_

 _« Va crever. »_

 _Thomas perdit son calme, et l'empoigna par le col. Pour toute réponse, Newt lui asséna un coup de tête, qui fit vaciller le scientifique et, après un long regard sur le tableau de Thomas se tenant le nez, et Teresa restant immobile, ayant cessé d'essayer de le convaincre, il s'en alla en courant._

 _._

Bien sûr, Sonya connaissait déjà la fin de l'histoire. Elle savait que Newt serait forcément rattrapé et envoyé dans le Labyrinthe. Malgré cela, elle admirait le courage du jeune adolescent qu'il était à l'époque. À côté d'elle, Teresa tremblait de tous ses membres, au bord des larmes. Évidemment. Newt et Teresa étaient devenus très proches durant leur _road trip_ , et le voir ainsi, tentant d'échapper à un destin funeste ne devait pas faire du bien à la jeune femme.

.

 _Les quatre scientifiques réapparurent à l'écran, continuant leur conversation :_

 _« La sœur a été plus facile à convaincre que le frère. » commenta Aris._

 _« Il faut dire que le frère n'a pas vraiment été convaincu, n'est-ce pas, Tom ? » ironisa Rachel, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de l'intéressé._

 _« Peut-être, mais je crois que c'était le plus bel Effacement que j'ai jamais fait. Je te jure que maintenant, il ne risque plus de se souvenir de sa charmante frangine, le blondinet » grogna Thomas._

 _« Je pense que c'est le fait qu'elle se savait immunisée, mais qu'elle savait surtout que son frère ne l'était pas » intervint Teresa, revenant au sujet initial._

 _L'image se brouilla une fois de plus, et un bureau exactement identique apparut. Seuls les utilisateurs du bureau avaient changé. Aris, Rachel, et une jeune femme dont le visage était lui aussi recouvert par une capuche. Seule une longue mèche oscillant entre le blond et le roux dépassait, flottant sur son visage pâle._

 _« Bonjour » salua calmement Aris._

 _Elle resta muette, renfermée. Rachel tenta sa chance à son tour._

 _« Tu veux bien nous dire comment tu t'appelles ? »_

 _« Je veux voir mon frère » répondit la jeune femme._

.

Sonya sentit le sang battre dans ses oreilles. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Un seul regard à Aris lui suffit pour comprendre que c'était aussi son cas. Bien sûr qu'elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle l'entendait tous les jours.

C'était la sienne.

Un vertige l'envahit.

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas…

Ses deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, crispées. Ce n'était pas possible.

Les paroles s'échappèrent de sa bouche malgré elle.

_ Il va avoir un oncle…

Elle balbutiait, et pouvait sentir le regard surpris de Teresa sur elle, mais elle ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux de l'écran, où elle se reconnaissait de mieux en mieux, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de cette période.

_ Il ne sera pas seul… Je ne serais pas seule… Il va avoir un oncle…

Son petit secret, la petite chose qui grandissait dans son ventre, aurait de la famille.

Elle avait un frère jumeau.

Et son bébé à venir aurait un oncle.

_ Sonya, murmura Aris en lui étreignant l'épaule.

Même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, elle savait qu'Aris avait du mal avec les contacts humains, et apprécia le geste.

_ Remets, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, avisant avec un temps de retard que Teresa avait mis l'enregistrement en pause.

Cette dernière s'exécuta, et la vidéo reprit.

.

 _« Il se trouve que ton frère est avec nos amis. »_

 _« Mon frère n'est pas immunisé ! » s'exclama Sonya en se levant, dégageant son visage dans le même mouvement. « Il n'a rien à faire ici ! Et je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas rester non plus ! »_

 _« Tu sais qu'un jour, ton frère sera infecté ? » fit remarquer Aris avec calme._

 _« Mon frère ne me fera jamais de mal ! »_

 _Sonya feulait presque, comme une mère défendant son petit. La confiance qu'elle avait envers Newt aurait été visible pour un aveugle._

 _« Je sais bien qu'un jour il pourrait être infecté » poursuivit-elle. « Et on a déjà pris des dispositions pour si cela arrivait. »_

 _Sans préavis, elle glissa sa main dans son manteau aux multiples poches, et en sortit une arme à feu qu'elle posa sur la table. Et avec calme, elle lâcha :_

 _« Deux balles. Une pour lui, et une pour moi. »_

.

Sonya n'arrivait même pas à pleurer tant elle était choquée. L'adolescente qu'elle voyait sur cet enregistrement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

Newt était son frère, et elle avait été prête à mourir pour lui. Non, même pas pour lui, avec lui. Si Newt était infecté – ce qui, se rappela-t-elle, était bien arrivé – Sonya avait un jour été tellement proche de lui qu'elle serait morte à ses côtés plutôt que de vivre seule.

Elle se blottit contre Aris, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

.

 _Rachel et Aris semblaient surpris. Très surpris. On sentait qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle détermination._

 _« Écoute… Ma puce… Je vais t'appeler ma puce, vu que tu refuses de me donner ton nom. » commença Rachel. « Il y a plus simple que ça. Plutôt que de mettre fin à tes jours, on peut peut-être trouver un vaccin… »_

 _« Et vous laisser l'éloigner de moi ?! J'ai besoin de lui, et il a besoin de moi ! Vivre sans lui, ce ne serait pas vivre ! »_

 _Sonya rangea l'arme dans sa veste, et croisa les bras en se rasseyant. Elle avait l'air royale, comme si elle n'était pas dans un complexe ennemi où elle risquait à tout moment d'être utilisée comme cobaye._

 _« Mais vivre un peu sans lui pour ensuite finir votre vie ensemble, ce ne serait pas mieux ?! Écoute-moi, je t'en prie ! » plaida Aris. « On n'est pas loin de trouver un vaccin ! On peut le sauver ! On peut sauver ton frère ! »_

 _L'air calme de Sonya parut un peu ébranlé, et elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante._

 _« Vous… Vous le pouvez vraiment ? »_

 _Rachel et Aris hochèrent la tête sans même avoir besoin de se concerter._

 _« Écoute… » reprit Rachel. « Si vous tenez vraiment à partir, on vous laissera faire. Mais ce qu'on fait peut sauver ton frère. Je sais qu'il a cassé le nez de Thomas et est parti à ta recherche. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. »_

 _La scientifique posa une seringue sur la table, soutenant calmement le regard de Sonya :_

 _« C'est un sédatif. Si tu veux rester, mais que ton frère refuse, on s'en chargera. Tu peux aussi essayer de le convaincre. C'est toi qui voit. Mais tu vas devoir te dépêcher de choisir. »_

 _Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ces mots-là, Newt poussa la porte :_

 _« Dieu merci, tu vas bien ! « s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il aperçut sa sœur._

 _._

Le cœur de Sonya s'accéléra. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

.

 _Immédiatement, comme pour dissimuler un secret, la main de Sonya s'abattit sur la seringue pour la cacher dans sa manche._

 _« On s'en va » reprit Newt. « Grouille avant qu'ils n'appellent des renforts. »_

 _« Écoute... »_

 _« Plus tard, petite sœur. Allez, viens. »_

 _Sonya se leva lentement, sans qu'Aris ou Rachel ne fasse le moindre geste. Elle avait l'air si inquiète…_

 _« On devrait écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire… Petit frère. »_

 _Elle appuya sur l'adjectif comme si c'était habituel entre eux._

 _« WICKED. Tout est dans le nom qu'ils ont choisi, frangine. S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi. »_

 _Il avait l'air tellement inquiet de la sécurité de Sonya. Ses yeux noisette ne cessaient de se déplacer entre elle et les deux scientifiques qui restaient immobiles, très calmes._

 _« Mais ils pourraient te soigner ! »_

 _« C'est des conneries ! Il n'y aura jamais de vaccin, t'entends ?! Jamais ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, p'tite sœur… On y va... »_

 _Sonya se jeta soudain au cou de Newt pour l'enlacer. Elle tremblait._

.

Sonya tremblait autant que son double à l'écran. Elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer. Elle le savait.

.

 _« Reste contre moi » murmura l'adolescente. « Reste contre moi, mon frère. »_

 _« C'est pas le moment. Tu pourras craquer plus tard ! »_

 _La caméra ne repérait pas tous les mouvements de Sonya, et ce qu'elle faisait était dissimulé par le corps de Newt. Ce dernier retint un juron de douleur, et s'exclama :_

 _« Tu viens de me griffer, ou quoi ? Viens ! On s'offrira une crise de larmes plus tard, promis ! »_

 _« Je suis désolée... »_

 _Elle continua de le serrer dans ses bras en répétant cette phrase comme un mantra. À leurs pieds, la seringue s'écrasa. Vide._

.

Sonya referma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec. Incapable de soutenir le regard de Teresa et d'Aris, elle sortit en courant.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulaient sans difficulté.

Elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait trahi Newt.

Newt, qui était son frère.

À cette époque, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule personne dans sa vie, et elle l'avait trahi.

_ Comment pourrais-je être une bonne mère pour toi, hein ? murmura-t-elle en tentant de contenir ses sanglots.

Sans réussir à s'en empêcher, elle se mit à bourrer son ventre, qui commençait à peine à grossir, de coups de poings vengeurs.

_ Comment est-ce que je pourrais bien t'élever, hein ?! Je l'ai laissé tomber… Il me faisait confiance, et je l'ai trahi !

Elle savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait pas du en vouloir également à Aris et Rachel pour leurs fausses promesses, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Elle les avait cru, et les conséquences pour Newt avaient été désastreuses.

Elle contempla la longue cicatrice qui courait le long de son bras et de son poignet. Elle ne se rappelait pas de Newt, à cette époque-là. Elle ne s'en rappelait toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Dans le Labyrinthe, elle n'avait même pas envisagé le fait qu'elle puisse avoir un frère. Elle avait juste ce vide dans la poitrine, ce besoin de trouver une porte de sortie, n'importe laquelle.

C'était Harriet et Beth qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Elles l'avaient retrouvées, son couteau encore dans la main, alors que le sang coulait de son bras. Il lui avait fallu une demi-douzaine de jours pour reprendre conscience.

Que ferait son bébé d'une mère traîtresse et suicidaire ?

_ Sonya ! cria Aris.

Bordel, il l'avait suivie. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Ce n'était pas juste de lui en vouloir, et pourtant elle lui en voulait tellement !

Il allait arriver à son niveau quand elle se mit à courir. Habituellement, ça la détendait. Là, elle fuyait. Comme à l'époque, dans le Labyrinthe, quand elle tentait d'éviter les Griffeurs. Elle se savait plus rapide qu'Aris, malgré sa grossesse. Ses foulées étaient souples, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette image. La manière dont Newt – SON FRÈRE – s'était effondré dans ses bras, assommé par le sédatif qu'elle lui avait administré.

Elle l'avait vendu à WICKED.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Gally. Ce dernier arborait un sourire moqueur, et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. En fait, il observait Thomas, recroquevillé au pied d'un arbre, et…

Le prénom lui échappa malgré elle :

_ Newt…

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, y compris l'intéressé – SON FRÈRE ! – qui se releva lentement :

_ Oui ?

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle en était incapable.

Secouant la tête, elle murmura :

_ Non, je…

Gally l'interrompit, tendant la main vers elle d'un air inquiet :

_ Sonya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien…

Non, sans déconner ?! eut-elle envie de hurler. MAIS JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN !

_ Tu veux que j'aille chercher Minho ?

Surtout pas. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un en parle à Minho. S'il comprenait… Autant pour le bébé que pour Newt, il lui en voudrait.

Elle déclina l'offre comme elle put. Newt fit un pas vers elle, et proposa :

_ Aris, peut-être ? Vous êtes proches, non ?

Les larmes qu'elle avait fait l'effort de contenir se mirent soudain à couler, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. D'une voix tremblante, elle s'exclama :

_ Non, surtout pas !

Elle ne pouvait pas voir Aris, pas maintenant. Et s'il racontait tout à Newt… Elle ne pouvait pas. Aris qui savait tout d'elle. Absolument tout.

Il avait compris avant elle qu'elle était enceinte, quand elle avait commencé à vomir tous les matins. Cela faisait au moins deux mois qu'il essayait de la convaincre d'en parler à Minho. Et elle, elle ne pouvait pas, parce que tout deviendrait tellement réel si elle en parlait à son petit ami…

_ Sonya, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Aris ?

Newt tentait de comprendre. C'était gentil. Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer encore plus fort.

_ R-rien…

Un idiot aurait vu qu'elle mentait. Alors, évidemment, il insista.

_ Sonya…

Et elle craqua. Ses sanglots se firent bruyants, ses épaules tremblaient. Elle se détestait.

Thomas et Newt échangèrent quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit pas, et quand Newt – SON FRÈRE – s'avança vers elle, elle paniqua.

Newt.

Son frère jumeau.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Bredouillant une vague excuse, elle tourna les talons pour s'enfuir – une fois de plus.

* * *

Deux bras musclés enserrèrent sa taille, et des lèvres douces effleurèrent sa joue.

_ Aris m'a dit que tu serais là…

Sonya se laissa aller dans les bras de Minho, ses joues encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler.

_ Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé… Tu veux me raconter ?

Elle secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, au contraire, c'était oublier ça. Il parut comprendre, car il se contenta de la garder dans ses bras sans mot dire.

Son souffle chaud caressait sa joue et ses longues boucles rousses, et ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre plus si plat que ça. On aurait presque pu croire que Minho était au courant de sa grossesse. Ce qui n'était, bien sûr, pas le cas.

_ Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_ Comment peux-tu en douter ? Tu es ma vie, Sonya. Ma vie… Sans toi, rien n'aurait plus de sens. Ce que j'ai dit…

Il s'interrompit, prit une longue inspiration. Elle sentit des larmes couler contre sa joue, mais ce n'était pas les siennes. C'était celles de Minho.

_ Ce que j'ai dit à Newt la dernière fois… C'était vrai à une époque, mais… Mais ce n'est plus le cas… Je peux te le jurer… J'ai besoin de toi, plus que de n'importe qui d'autre… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux quand je vois ton visage, Sonya… Ta lèvre…

Elle posa sa main sur sa lèvre inférieure, toujours abîmée par le coup de poing de Minho.

_ Et quand je vois Thomas… Son comportement quand il a perdu… Newt. Ouais, parce qu'il sortait avec Newt d'après ce que j'ai compris… Et j'ai été assez aveugle pour rater ça…

Minho partit dans un court rire amer, avant de reprendre :

_ Je le voyais sombrer, mais sans toi, j'aurais sans doute pas été mieux, Sonya… J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

« Je suis enceinte. »

Trois mots. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour le lui dire. Juste trois mots. Trois mots, et le secret qu'elle dissimulait depuis plus de quatre mois cesserait enfin de peser dans sa poitrine.

Mais elle se tut.

Incapable de parler, Sonya l'embrassa.

Un baiser fiévreux, suppliant.

Un baiser qui disait « j'ai besoin de toi ».

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait besoin de lui. Sans Minho, rien ne serait pareil. Il était sa vie, autant qu'il lui avait avoué qu'elle était la sienne.

_ On… On devrait rentrer, murmura Minho entre deux baisers.

Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour dans des endroits plus exotiques ou étranges qu'un coin reculé de la forêt, mais pour une fois, elle était de son avis.

Elle avait besoin de faire ça chez elle, là où elle se sentait en sécurité. Dans un endroit qui leur appartenait, à Minho et elle.

Il se releva, l'aida à faire de même, et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

_ Je t'aime, Sonya…

Son aveu résonna dans le silence de la forêt. Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblant, et répondit :

_ Je t'aime, Minho.

* * *

Sonya se réveilla, blottie contre Minho. Elle venait de vivre une des nuits les plus éprouvantes de sa vie, et elle était à peu près certaine qu'il en était de même pour son petit ami. Jamais elle n'avait eu tant besoin de lui, et il avait semblé en être de même pour Minho.

Merde, elle était dépassée par les événements au point qu'elle en avait pleuré quand ils avaient fait l'amour.

Minho avait agi comme il le faisait toujours dans l'intimité, avec douceur et gentillesse, ainsi que beaucoup d'inquiétude. Ces sentiments, qu'ils ne montraient jamais au monde extérieur.

C'était quand ils étaient seuls qu'il lui rappelait pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

_ Ne pars pas…

Tout à coup, l'étreinte des bras de Minho autour de ses hanches se renforça, et elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse.

_ Quoi ?

Il lui adressa un doux sourire, et la serra contre lui :

_ Je t'en prie… J'ai pas envie que tu partes, ce matin…

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et murmura :

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir…

Elle se levait toujours avant lui. Toujours. Habituellement, elle n'aimait pas végéter au lit, le matin. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

_ Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe, Sonya ? demanda Minho.

Oui. Non. Peut-être. Elle resta silencieuse. Il n'insista pas.

* * *

Elle salua Thomas, en rejoignant la cuisine en baillant. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Ce dernier rougit vivement en la croisant.

_ Salut, Sonya… marmonna-t-il.

_ 'lut…

Il hésita, et finit par balbutier :

_ Hum, tu sais, si je dérange, je peux essayer de… d'habiter ailleurs, hein !

_ Habiter ailleurs ? Pour…

Elle s'interrompit, et le rose lui monta aux joues :

_ Hier soir. Cette nuit. Tu étais là.

_ Vous m'aviez proposé ! se défendit vivement Thomas. Je sais que j'aurais du partir, c'est juste que… Enfin, j'avais nul part où aller…

_ Je suis vraiment désolée ! Tu peux rester, bien sûr ! C'était… Minho et moi on avait oublié que… Enfin… Bref, hum… Laisse, d'accord ? Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te promet. On n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude. Je crois…

Bien sûr, Minho et elle avaient déjà eu des remarques de Gally, Aris ou Harriet quand ils partaient en expédition, comme quoi ils ne seraient pas capable de passer trois jours sans se sauter dessus (ce qui était vrai), mais Sonya s'estimait tout de même suffisamment maîtresse d'elle-même pour avoir honte que Thomas, leur invité, ait passé sa première nuit à devoir se boucher les oreilles.

_ Tu sais ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de changer de sujet.

_ En fait, j'avais l'intention de bosser avec Newt. Je crois que Gally et lui vont tenter d'installer des tuyaux pour l'eau dans la zone nord de la ville.

Le prénom lui fit comme un électrochoc. « Newt » Et dire qu'elle l'avait presque oublié.

_ Ils doivent passer te chercher ?

Thomas acquiesça, au moment où quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Sonya vit distinctement son sourire s'agrandir, ses joues rougir, et il se précipita dans l'entrée.

C'était mignon, un adulte amoureux qui se comportait comme une gamine ayant son premier rencard.

_ Bonjour, Tommy.

La voix de Newt était calme, et fit battre son cœur plus fort. Bordel. Il s'agissait de son frère jumeau.

_ Salut, Newt. Comment ça va ?

_ Très bien, merci. Et Sonya ? Elle allait mieux, hier soir ?

Le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle lui fit chaud au cœur, et la décida. Elle inspira un grand coup, et rejoignit Thomas à l'entrée avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre (et de faire une quelconque réflexion sur le fait que Minho et elle l'aient empêché de dormir).

_ Hey, Newt…

_ Salut…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avec un léger sourire, à peine perceptible derrière son visage encore amoché. Sonya estima qu'il devait être dans le pire des stades, celui où tout ses bleus devenaient d'un horrible vert-jaune caca d'oie.

_ Est-ce que je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça Newt. Tommy… Gally est encore chez lui… Enfin, chez nous.

Une légère moue déforma son visage enfantin, et il marmonna :

_ J'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Bref. Tu devrais le rejoindre. C'est à peine à une rue d'ici. Il dormait encore à moitié quand je suis parti.

Rapidement, Newt indiqua la direction à Thomas, qui écouta attentivement, avant de s'en aller, la déception de ne pas être avec le blondinet tout à fait visible sur son visage. Sonya ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que le brun s'en aille et que Newt entre.

Il s'assit sur le canapé élimé, et lui sourit :

_ Alors, Sonya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ J'ai des trucs à te dire. Deux en fait… Enfin, un qui te concerne très directement, et l'autre… Euh… l'autre un peu moins, mais… Mais c'est important pour moi, et je voulais te le dire…

Newt haussa un sourcil, un peu perdu, mais hocha la tête :

_ Très bien, je t'écoute.

_ Bon, alors… balbutia Sonya. Euh… Je sais pas par où commencer, mais… Enfin, euh…

_ Commence par le moins dur, suggéra Newt. Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais me dire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle préférerait lui dire ? Rien, si possible. Allez, Sonya. C'est simple. Tu peux le faire.

« Je suis enceinte, et tu es mon frère. » Ok, peut-être que ça, c'était un peu direct. Un peu trop.

_ Je… Je sais pas comment le dire à Minho… C'est hum… Ça fait longtemps, déjà, que je le sais…

Elle s'embrouillait, mais Newt ne disait rien, se contentant sans doute d'analyser les informations qu'elle lui donnait en vrac.

_ Et Aris s'en est aperçu quand je me suis mise à vomir tous les matins, et… Et puis mes règles…

À ce mot, Newt fit une drôle de tête, comme s'il était sur le point de se mettre à vomir. Cependant, Sonya était trop enfoncée dans son explication pour s'arrêter.

_ Je suis enceinte.

Voilà, c'était dit. La première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute. Elle sentit ses jambes faiblir sous elle, et s'appuya contre le mur.

Elle était enceinte.

Elle allait avoir un enfant.

Un bébé.

Dont il allait falloir s'occuper.

Comment était-elle supposée faire une chose pareille ?!

_ Waouh…

Newt avait pâli, et la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable. Il paraissait ne pas savoir si c'était ou pas une bonne chose.

_ Et hum… Donc Minho ne le sait pas ?

Elle secoua immédiatement la tête.

_ Ok… Hum… Ça, c'est ce qui me concerne directement, ou…

_ Indirectement.

_ Indirectement. Génial… Hum… T'es euh… Contente d'être enceinte ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, murmura Sonya.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Comme si tout était irréel autour d'elle. Comme si tout d'un coup, tout son monde à elle tournait autour de ce fœtus qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

_ Je crois… Enfin… J'aimerais connaître l'avis de Minho.

_ Tu devrais lui dire, conseilla Newt.

Le même foutu conseil qu'elle entendait de la bouche d'Aris depuis deux mois.

_ Mais attends d'être prête, ajouta-t-il.

Et c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un tel conseil. Attends d'être prête. C'est ton bébé avant tout, et ne le dis pas à Minho avant d'être prête. Est-ce qu'elle l'était, prête ?

_ Et si je n'étais pas prête à être mère ? Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère ?

Une aussi mauvaise mère qu'elle avait été une mauvaise sœur.

Newt resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de lâcher :

_ Tu feras de ton mieux, Sonya, et je pense que ce sera plus que suffisant. J'en suis même certain.

Il se leva, et l'enlaça, tant pour la réconforter que pour l'aider à rester debout :

_ Tu seras la meilleure mère du monde, assura-t-il. Et Minho sera le meilleur père. J'en suis certain…

_ J'ai autre chose à te dire.

Quelque chose qui ferait disparaître le sourire sur le visage de Newt, ainsi que l'affection visible dans ses yeux.

_ Je t'écoute.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, certaine de se lancer à nouveau dans une vague explication confuse qui n'aurait aucun sens. Elle tenta de commencer par le début, d'une voix tremblante :

_ C'est hum… Avec Teresa et Aris, la dernière fois, on regardait des vieux enregistrements de WICKED… Hier, en fait.

_ C'est ce qui t'a fait pleurer ?

Elle ne comprendrait jamais l'intelligence de Newt. D'un côté, il avait fait le lien si vite, et elle voyait bien quand il parlait, qu'il était observateur et que rien ne passait à côté… Et d'un autre côté… Bah… Ne pas voir que Thomas craquait pour lui, malgré son amnésie, c'était vraiment être aveugle.

_ Euh… C'est compliqué, éluda-t-elle. Enfin euh… Il y avait deux types qui ont été enlevés, et euh… Enfin… C'était pas des types normaux, déjà parce qu'il y avait une fille, donc c'était pas que des types mais un mec et une fille et…

_ Du calme, Sonya, l'arrêta Newt. Respire, et reprend.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un bruit de pas retentit dans l'entrée, la faisant tressaillir. Minho était rentré.

* * *

_ Donc, t'as un truc à nous dire ? reprit Minho.

_ Deux, répéta une énième fois Sonya en tentant de respirer lentement.

_ Deux. Ok, on t'écoute. Si j'ai bien compris, y a un truc qui me concerne, et un truc qui concerne Newt, c'est ça ? Par quoi tu commences ?

Sonya commença à faire les cents pas en dévisageant les deux hommes assis sur le canapé.

_ Je commence par ce qui concerne Newt, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avouait, ce serait vite fait, et après peut-être qu'elle oserait enfin se dévoiler à Minho. Il lui restait moins de cinq mois de grossesse, il serait temps, non ?

_ Ok, reprit-elle, alors, hum… C'est l'histoire d'une fille et d'un garçon. Frère et sœur.

Elle inspira, se demandant si Newt serait aussi rapide à trouver le lien. Pour l'instant, les deux hommes la regardaient, attentifs.

_ Ils ont été kidnappés par WICKED il a y plus de neuf ans… Et envoyés chacun dans leur Labyrinthe, parce que… Parce que la sœur les avait vendu, elle et son frère.

_ Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Et quel est le rapport ? interrogea Minho, calmement.

Il voulait juste comprendre, et il n'y avait aucune impatience dans son ton.

D'une voix ténue, Sonya expliqua :

_ Les Créateurs du Labyrinthe avaient promis à la sœur un remède contre Braise pour le frère, si jamais elle arrivait à le convaincre de rejoindre les cobayes.

_ Mais personne n'avait besoin d'un remède, protesta Newt, d'une voix douce. Chez les Blocards, la seule personne qui n'était pas immunisée, c'était…

Il s'interrompit, la compréhension se faisant dans son regard. Minho resta silencieux, ses yeux passant de Newt à Sonya et de Sonya à Newt.

_ Attends… Tu as dit qu'ils étaient frère et sœur ? demanda Newt d'une voix étouffée.

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête.

_ J'ai une sœur…

Il tremblait. Son regard se riva dans celui de Sonya. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Pitoyable qu'elle s'en soit aperçu uniquement sur l'enregistrement du WICKED.

_ Attends, alors ça veut dire que…

Les yeux noisette se posèrent sur son ventre à peine gonflé.

_ Que lui… Le… Ma famille… ? Aussi… ?

Il était à peu près aussi incompréhensible que Sonya, mais la jeune femme le comprit. Elle hocha la tête.

_ De quoi ? les interrompit Minho. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Jamais Sonya n'avait été plus amoureuse de Minho. Il n'y avait que lui, pour apprendre qu'elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, et l'accepter comme ça, sans poser la moindre question.

Alors elle lâcha la bombe. Regardant son petit ami dans les yeux, elle avoua :

_ Je suis enceinte.

* * *

Bon, rien que de très évident, et vous aviez tous déjà deviné ce qui se passe, tant au niveau du bébé de Sonya et Minho que du lien de parenté entre Sonya et Newt... Il reste donc trois chapitres à cette fiction... Et ne croyez pas que tout s'arrange au prochain chapitre xD

Sur ce, vous connaissez la chanson ^^ Laissez une review !


	14. Chapter 14

**/!\ Ceci est un avertissement : j'écris souvent du blabla inutile avant et après mes fictions, mais là c'est plus important : ce chapitre est violent, et mérite plus que largement le rating M. Et quand je dis violent, j'insiste, c'est sans doute la chose la plus horrible que j'ai écrite. Donc si jamais vous êtes sensible ou ce genre de choses, passez-le, je fournirais un résumé édulcoré dans le prochain chapitre.**

Pour les tarées qui vont le lire malgré l'avertissement... Je vous adore xD

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt devait avouer qu'il était sur un petit nuage. Les deux derniers mois avaient été on ne peut plus parfaits.

Bon, Minho avait pété son câble en apprenant qu'il allait être père, il avait même voulu quitter Sonya pendant un moment, pas parce qu'il lui en voulait, mais parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'être responsable de la vie d'un bébé. Gally lui en avait mis une, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Minho était retourné s'excuser auprès de Sonya, qui lui avait déboîté la mâchoire – sautes d'humeurs, tout ça – avant de s'en vouloir tellement qu'elle l'avait elle-même emmené chez Aris.

Thomas et lui… Bon Thomas et lui, c'était à peu près au point mort, mais au moins, ils se parlaient. Ils échangeaient, Newt avait l'impression de rougir toutes les trois minutes. C'était sans doute le cas, d'ailleurs, car Gally, Minho, Teresa et Aris – même Aris, le gentil Aris, putain ! – se foutaient de lui environ toutes les trois minutes.

Ah, oui, et il avait une sœur. Ça c'était quand même du changement. Sonya. La belle et rayonnante Sonya, qui avait pris au moins dix kilos ces deux derniers mois, était sa sœur jumelle.

Évidemment, il avait fallu que tout le monde le sache, pour qu'on s'aperçoive de leur ressemblance. Leurs yeux étaient identiques, leur peau avait le même teint, et ils avaient les mêmes expressions.

Bon, il fallait supporter les hormones de Sonya, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. La jeune fille tentait de se contenir, mais en tant que proches, Minho, Newt, et plus occasionnellement, Aris, devaient subir chacun des caprices de la future mère.

Mais le pire, c'était quand même qu'ils le faisaient avec plaisir.

Bordel, Gally avait raison, ils étaient masos.

Malgré ça, Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Parce qu'il adorait la dernière demande de Sonya.

La jeune femme voulait s'éloigner de la ville, au calme… Avec pour seule compagnie son frère.

Bon, il ne se faisait pas au terme « frère », mais ça lui faisait super plaisir de passer du temps avec Sonya. Et puis, c'était son neveu qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa sœur, et il voulait en prendre soin autant que Minho et Sonya (et à peu près tous les Blocards et tous les Jobards).

Newt sourit.

Depuis six longues années, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux que maintenant.

Il avait une sœur, un neveu à venir, une meilleure amie géniale, un meilleur ami qui était également son beau-frère, et encore un groupe de proches en qui il avait une totale confiance, et il avait Thomas.

Bon, il ne s'envoyait pas en l'air avec lui non plus, mais il faut croire que dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir. Actuellement, Newt s'en foutait.

Il était au Paradis.

* * *

Ils organisèrent leur escapade dans la soirée, et comme deux adolescents inconscients, s'enfuirent pendant la nuit comme des gamins fugueurs.

C'était stupide, ils avaient à peine prévenu Aris, histoire que personne ne s'inquiète, et ils étaient partis.

S'ils n'avaient pas prévenu Minho, c'était pour une raison : ce dernier était encore plus insupportablement protecteur depuis qu'il savait que sa petite amie était enceinte.

Ils étaient à une demi-douzaine de kilomètres de la ville quand Sonya se mit à rire. Surpris, Newt la regarda : ses cheveux lumineux brillaient dans le clair de lune, et sa peau pâle semblait luire. Une fois de plus, elle avait l'air d'une foutue déesse.

Riant toujours, une main posée sur son ventre, elle lui tendit l'autre pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Sonya avait besoin de contacts, il l'avait rapidement compris. Lui n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, mais il n'avait jamais de problème avec elle. Alors il se laissa faire, et la laissa l'entraîner jusque dans cette maison, où il avait retrouvé les Blocards pour la première fois.

* * *

Ils étaient tous deux euphoriques en arrivant, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Ils n'arrivaient pas à aligner trois mots sans rire, tous deux épuisés par une nuit à marcher dans les prés et le désert.

_ On va se coucher ? Proposa Sonya en entrant dans la maison.

Newt allait rire, mais fut interrompu par un long bâillement.

_ Ouais, ca… Carrément, répondit-il.

Il alluma la lumière, le temps de trouver une chambre.

_ Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Interrogea-t-il, baillant à plusieurs reprises.

_ 'vec plaisir, marmonna-t-elle.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le canapé, lui sur le ventre, elle sur le dos, et s'endormirent avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

* * *

Newt fut réveillé par un cri strident. Il se redressa en sursaut, pour croiser un regard clair. Très clair. Le type aux yeux clairs avait le visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien, et des dents sales et cariées.

_ Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se…

Le bras épais du type se posa soudain sur sa gorge, l'étouffant, l'empêchant de respirer. Haletant, il fouilla la pièce du regard, pour enfin trouver l'origine du cri : Sonya était à l'autre bout, par terre, recroquevillée contre un mur, et solidement maintenue par deux autres types.

Newt se débattit, tentant désespérément de se libérer. Une corde épaisse lui coupa soudain la circulation sanguine au niveau des poignets, lui maintenant les bras dans le dos.

_ Non ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Il ne détacha pas son regard de Sonya, qui ne se débattait même pas. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle en lui suppliant de fuir.

_ On est personne, nous, grinça le type aux yeux clairs à son oreille. Personne… Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

Newt ne répondit pas. Un coup de poing dans la figure le fit gémir.

_ Arrêtez ! supplia Sonya. S'il vous plaît…

_ C'est le père de ton futur gosse, gamine ? demanda le type. S'il est pas crevé d'ici la fin de la nuit, bien sûr… Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé du bébé…

Newt cru qu'il allait vomir, et à voir la tête de Sonya, elle n'en était pas très loin non plus. Il tenta de lui communiquer du réconfort, sans un mot, juste en priant pour qu'elle lise dans ses pensées, qu'elle comprenne que ça irait, qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'en sortir.

_ Ne le touchez pas… Je vous en prie… murmura Sonya. Ne faites pas de mal à mon enfant…

_ Bien sûr que non, promit Yeux-Clairs. Ça va aller, princesse.

Il lâcha Newt, et d'un geste envoya l'un des gorilles qui encadrait Sonya pour le maintenir.

_ On ne fera pas de mal à ton enfant, ma belle…

Il caressa la joue blanche de Sonya, qui frissonna de dégoût. S'il avait pu, Newt se serait jeté sur ce type pour lui faire sa fête, et l'éloigner de sa sœur. Sonya était sa sœur, sa sœur ! Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher contre son gré !

Yeux-Clairs se tourna vers celui qui maintenait Newt, et au passage lui faisait un mal de chien.

_ Assures-toi qu'il regarde. Je veux qu'il voit tout.

Ces mots glacèrent Newt. Sonya parut comprendre également, et le regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits :

_ Non, je vous en prie…

Newt le voyait. Ce foutu flingue, qu'il avait pris, au cas où, et que, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison, l'avait laissé sur la table. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas gardé sur lui ?!

Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça. Il savait ce qui allait arriver.

Ces hommes, qui n'attendaient plus rien de la vie, prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient. Et ce que voulait ce type, c'était Sonya.

Très calmement, Yeux-Clairs fit un signe au gorille resté à côté de Sonya. Sans hésitation, celui-ci allongea la jeune femme sur le sol, et lui maintint les épaules clouées par terre.

_ Sonya ! hurla Newt. Sonya ! Merde ! Arrêtez ! Sonya !

Ses hurlements étaient inutiles, et il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de crier.

_ Arrêtez, bande de salopards de merde ! Lâchez-la !

Sonya hurlait, elle aussi. Elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait, tout en gardant ses mains crispées sur son ventre, pour défendre son bébé. Ses jambes battaient dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que Yeux-Clairs pose ses mains sales sur le haut des cuisses de la jeune fille. Comme paralysée par la terreur, Sonya s'immobilisa.

Elle sanglotait, silencieuse.

_ Je vous en supplie…

Il déboutonna son jean. Newt avait également cessé de hurler. Vaincu. Il savait ce qui allait arriver.

Très calmement, Yeux-Clairs débarrassa Sonya de son pantalon, la laissant au milieu de la pièce en culotte et t-shirt. Newt tremblait. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça.

_ Je vous en supplie…

Ses sanglots étaient déchirants. Il pleurait aussi.

Bordel, ce type avait une érection. Newt était gay, mais il était certain que même s'il avait aimé les filles, jamais une jeune femme enceinte, plaquée de force au sol et suppliant qu'on la lâche ne l'aurait excité.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ça.

Le type ouvrit son pantalon, baissa son caleçon.

_ Newt…

Le murmure suppliant de Sonya lui parvint, et se débattit, prêt à tout pour la sauver. Maîtrisé comme un gamin, il se laissa tomber en pleurant.

_ Sonya…

Il vit le type enfoncer ses ongles dégueulasses dans les cuisses de Sonya. Elle cria, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du hurlement déchirant qu'elle poussa moins d'une seconde plus tard. Quand le type la prit violemment et la pénétra.

_ NEWTTTTTTTT ! AIDE-MOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIIIIIIIIIE !

Il la regardait, impuissant. Elle hurlait, se débattait, et il la regardait. Incapable de l'aider.

_ AIDE-MOIIIIIIII !

_ Sonya…

Le type paraissait prendre du plaisir à la forcer ainsi. Il y avait sur son visage un bien-être malsain. Il poussait des grognements couverts par les hurlements de Sonya.

Et tout à coup, le silence. Elle cessa de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide. Elle pleurait, et c'était tout. Comme vide. Du sang coulait le long de ses cuisses. Elle resta silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Et Newt entendait le claquement de la peau du type contre les cuisses de Sonya, il entendait ses râles de plaisir, et il entendait les légers sanglots de sa sœur.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Newt détourna la tête, ferma les yeux.

_ Hans !

Le dénommé Hans devait être celui qui gardait Newt, car il lui attrapa le menton, et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers la scène.

_ Tu regardes, ou elle meurt, grinça-t-il à son oreille. Ça l'a jamais gêné, Jo, de faire ça avec des cadavres !

Horrifié, Newt rouvrit les yeux. Le type, Yeux-Clairs, Jo, s'il avait bien compris, jouit. Et ce fut le spectacle le plus dégueulasse qu'il ait jamais vu.

Mais c'était fini.

Comme une vague de soulagement, un soulagement dégueulasse, qui faisait de lui un monstre, mais du soulagement tout de même. C'était fini. Ils avaient violé Sonya, mais c'était fini, et ils allaient partir, et…

_ Bon, les gars, à qui le tour ?

Non. Non, non, non, non… Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait juste pas…

Son flingue était là, sur la table. En se précipitant, malgré ses mains dans le dos, il pouvait y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Sonya se faire violer une seconde fois.

_ Et si on demandait à Blondinet de le faire à notre place ?

Le monde s'écroula. Non. Impossible.

_ Allez, Blondinet, elle est bandante, ta copine… Et puis, tu la traiteras mieux que nous… Comment elle t'a appelé, déjà ? Newt, hein ? Bah alors, Newt… Baise-la comme tu le fais d'habitude… Tu l'as bien engrossé, tu sais comment on fait !

_ C-c'est mon frère, balbutia Sonya. C'est mon frère, s'il vous plaît…

_ Ton frère, hein ? Encore plus intéressant.

Yeux-Clairs se leva, sans prendre la peine de refermer sa braguette, et s'approcha de Newt.

_ Allez, mon petit Blondinet. Viens baiser ta charmante petite sœur.

_ Non mais vous êtes taré ! hurla Newt.

Bien sûr qu'il était taré, il venait juste de violer Sonya sous ses yeux.

_ Debout.

Yeux-Clairs l'empoigna par les cheveux, l'obligea à se relever et à se rapprocher de Sonya. Newt ne pouvait pas. Il préférait mourir que de la toucher. Il se jeta sur la table où trônait le flingue, mais une douleur fulgurante envahit son crâne et le fit tomber à terre.

_ Bah alors, il est mignon, le petit blondinet.

Un violent coup de pied dans ses côtes. Dans sa tête. Dans ses jambes. Il restait conscient malgré tout. Il aurait préféré que ça se passe comme avec Thomas, songea-t-il dans un brouillard de douleur. Qu'il soit assommé d'un coup et qu'il n'ait mal qu'au réveil.

Il entendait les hurlements de Sonya. Elle hurlait son nom, suppliait qu'ils arrêtent.

Ils arrêtèrent, mais les cris de Sonya reprirent. Ce fut sur ce son que Newt laissa les ténèbres prendre la place de tout le reste.

* * *

Il avait mal partout.

Newt se demanda s'il allait mourir.

Quelqu'un hurlait son nom.

Il était de retour en ville. Teresa allait le sauver, il le savait. Et puis, il verrait Tommy.

Tommy…

Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Thomas, ni celle de Teresa, ni même celle d'Aris. C'était la voix de sa sœur.

Et elle hurlait, encore et encore.

Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, mais se força.

La pièce semblait vide à l'exception de Sonya, qui était assise par terre, avec le mur pour dossier, et qui hurlait.

_ Newt ! Il va…

Elle se tenait le ventre. Il tenta de se redresser, et y parvint avec difficulté. Ses mains étaient toujours liées dans le dos.

_ Newt, j'ai besoin de toi, je peux pas faire ça seule…

Ce fut un électrochoc. Son esprit fatigué et douloureux fit le lien entre les paroles de Sonya, sa position, ses hurlements de douleur et ses mains posées sur son ventre.

Elle allait accoucher.

Ça ne faisait que six mois, c'était trop tôt.

_ Je t'en supplie…

Elle pleurait.

Il s'approcha comme il pu, à moitié sur les genoux, à moitié en rampant.

_ Tu peux pas…

_ La p-poche des eaux est r-rompue, expliqua-t-elle en tentant de garder un semblant de calme. Newt, il faut que tu m'aide…

Elle essayait de se calmer, lui essayait simplement de rester conscient. Ça allait être compliqué.

Newt vit ça dans un semi-brouillard, faisant simplement acte de présence, incapable d'aligner trois mots et à peine capable de se tenir assis.

Petit à petit, quand la douleur s'éclaircit enfin, après dix minutes, une petite tête pointa le bout de son nez. Il encouragea sa sœur, lui ordonna de pousser plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, après des hurlements de douleurs et beaucoup trop de sang s'écoulant de son entrejambe, le bébé sortit.

Ils se dévisagèrent, soudain soulagés. Comme si la naissance de l'enfant signait la fin de leur souffrance. Dans un silence réparateur, ils se sourirent.

Mais il ne devait pas y avoir de silence. Sonya parut le réaliser en même temps que Newt. Aris leur avait expliqué qu'à la naissance, le bébé devait pleurer un bon coup, c'était ce qui prouvait qu'il respirait.

_ Non…

Le cordon ombilical n'était pas coupé mais Sonya ne s'en soucia pas en prenant son bébé dans ses bras. Newt avait toujours les mains attachées, mais lui ordonna :

_ Donne-lui des tapes dans le dos !

Elle obéit, le frappant, d'abord doucement, puis plus vigoureusement.

Newt parvint enfin à se détacher, et se pencha pour prendre la place de sa sœur. Il hésita quelques instants, avant de poser sa bouche sur celle du bébé pour lui insuffler de l'air.

Il était minuscule.

Elle était minuscule.

Une petite fille, à la peau presque bleue, aux yeux fermés et à la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant de l'air mais incapable d'en trouver.

Beaucoup trop jeune pour être née.

_ Non… Non, non, non…

Très délicatement, il tenta le massage cardiaque sur la petite fille, sur sa nièce, sur ce bébé. Couvert de sang, trop immobile. Newt posa son oreille contre la poitrine du bébé, cherchant un battement de cœur derrière les hurlements de la mère.

Rien. Le silence. Le néant.

Non…

Il ne pouvait pas… Ça ne pouvait pas…

_ Non !

Elle pleurait. Elle avait déjà compris depuis longtemps, l'instinct maternel sans doute.

Il se tourna vers elle.

_ NON !

Les poings serrés, elle se mit à frapper Newt, qui gémit.

_ Sonya…

Ça faisait mal. Elle frappait sur des blessures, tantôt vieilles, causées par Thomas, tantôt plus récentes, causées par l'autre enfoiré qui s'était déjà cassé.

_ Sonya !

_ Ramène-la moi ! RAMÈNE-LA MOI !

_ SONYA !

_ NOOOOON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! RAMÈNE-LA MOI !

Elle s'écroula dans ses bras, tremblant si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'elle convulsait. Ses sanglots roulaient sur ses joues, et elle continuait de le frapper, mais mollement, comme si toute son énergie avait disparue.

_ Je t'en supplie, Newt… Ramène-la moi… Je t'en supplie…

Il pleurait aussi, la serrant dans ses bras comme il pouvait.

Le bébé, la petite fille était toujours sur le sol, mais Newt ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la toucher à nouveau.

Et elle sanglotait toujours.

_ Ramène-la moi… Ramène-la moi…

* * *

Newt ne laissa Sonya seule que pendant une demi-heure. Le temps pour lui de récupérer le bébé, et de le déposer doucement, soigneusement, dans un carton. C'était tout ce qu'il avait comme tombe, un foutu carton !

Il enterra l'enfant à l'arrière de la maison, prit à peine le temps de lui faire une pierre tombale en plantant un bâton à l'endroit où elle était enterrée.

Les hurlements de Sonya hantaient ses oreilles.

Aris lui avait dit que le corps de Sonya était fragile, que trop de stress risquait de déclencher l'accouchement. Du stress. Elle avait été violée à plusieurs reprises, cette nuit, alors c'était un euphémisme de parler de stress.

D'horreur et de terreur, plutôt.

Il avait peur de la laisser seule. Peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

Quand il rejoignit Sonya, elle n'avait pas bougé. Prostrée dans un coin, elle se griffait l'intérieur des cuisses comme si cela la dé sang coulait déjà, mais c'était des griffures vieilles de plusieurs heures, et faites par un autre.

_ Sonya…

Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'air absent.

_ Newt…

Elle pleurait.

Ce bébé mort, à l'arrière de la maison, n'avait même pas de nom.

Il hésita, puis tendit les bras vers elle. Elle s'y jeta. Ses sanglots ne cessèrent pas pendant plus d'un heure.

Newt essayait de ne pas la brusquer, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester dans cet endroit une minute de plus.

Quand elle se calma, il n'hésita pas.

La prenant dans ses bras, alors qu'il laissait enfin libre cours à ses larmes, il lui murmura en sortant de cette maison de l'enfer :

_ Je te ramène chez nous…

* * *

Voilà. Bon, je sens bien que ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues, alors je vous demande juste votre avis : je suis peut-être une folle, mais ce chapitre est sorti tout seul, d'un coup, c'est d'ailleurs le seul chapitre que j'ai écrit en une seule fois, sans interruption...

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	15. Chapter 15

Alors, me revoilà...

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui, s'il n'atteint pas les sommets de l'horreur, n'est tout de même pas des plus joyeux...

Comme promis, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre précédent, un petit résumé :

 _Après deux mois de bonheur pour Sonya et Newt, qui ont savouré leurs retrouvailles, ils décident de s'éloigner un peu de la ville pour une escapade entre frère et sœur. À peine arrivés, ils se font surprendre par trois hommes sans doute infectés par Braise. L'un deux viole Sonya et oblige Newt à regarder, avant de le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Quand il se réveille, les trois hommes sont partis, mais le stress et la peur ont provoqué l'accouchement de Sonya. Le bébé prématuré meurt dans les bras de Newt, qui l'enterre derrière la maison avant de ramener sa sœur en ville._

* * *

Minho faisait les cents pas, mais Thomas savait qu'il n'était pas réellement inquiet. Ils savaient tous deux que les jumeaux n'avaient rien.

_ Elle va bientôt revenir.

_ Je sais ! Je suis énervé qu'elle ne m'ait pas prévenu qu'elle partait, surtout avec un autre mec !

_ C'est son frère, rappela inutilement Thomas.

_ Peut-être, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souvient… T'imagines s'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air ?

Un sourire étrange apparut sur le visage de Minho, faisant rire Thomas. C'était comme si son ami hésitait entre être dégoûté et excité. À cette pensée, il grimaça, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire encore plus fort.

_ Ça, ça ne risque pas. Teresa a l'air plutôt possessive, je te rappelle.

_ Teresa ? C'est quoi le rapport entre Gally, et Newt et Sonya ?

_ Euh… Moi c'est le rapport avec Gally que je ne comprends pas, répondit Thomas.

_ Bah, Teresa et Gally baisent. Je crois. Si Teresa peut baiser, quoi.

_ Dis pas de conneries. C'est avec Newt qu'elle couche. Ils dorment ensemble.

Minho haussa un sourcil amusé, devant l'air aigre de Thomas.

_ Mais t'es jaloux, ma parole ! Teresa et Newt ne sont pas ensemble. Elle lui doit la vie, il lui doit la vie, et ils sont super proches, ça s'arrête là ! Elle, elle craque complètement pour Gally, et Newt, bah…

Il adressa un regard appuyé à Thomas, qui rougit. Est-ce que Minho sous-entendait que Newt craquait pour lui ?

_ Hey, est-ce que c'est eux ? demanda-t-il, tentant de changer de sujet, pointant du doigt deux silhouettes.

Une silhouette portant une autre silhouette, plutôt.

_ Je crois… Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que Newt porte Sonya ?

Thomas se leva. Tous deux attendaient le retour des jumeaux à l'entrée de la ville depuis moins de dix minutes, et ils ne s'attendaient pas à les voir revenir si tôt.

Minho inquiet, se mit à courir vers Newt et Sonya, suivi par Thomas.

Son cœur battait trop vite : Sonya ne pouvait pas être… Non… Ça ne s'améliora pas quand il vit le sang dont étaient couverts le frère et la sœur.

Newt paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer quand ils parvinrent à son niveau, et Sonya sanglotait. Dieu merci, elle était en vie !

Ses sanglots étaient bruyants, sans larmes, comme si elle avait déjà épuisé toute sa tristesse.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lentement, très lentement, prêt à s'évanouir, Newt tendit les bras pour déposer Sonya dans ceux de Minho. Il attendit d'être certain que son ami la tenait bien avant de se remettre à marcher sans un regard pour eux.

_ Newt ! s'exclama Thomas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il regarda Sonya, et remarqua un détail qui le glaça. Son ventre était plat. Pas aussi plat qu'avant sa grossesse, mais tout de même beaucoup moins gonflé qu'avant son départ.

Newt les ignora tous les deux, de même que Sonya, qui paraissait sangloter dans son propre monde. Il boitait, beaucoup, et ses poignets étaient en sang, tout comme sa figure.

Il rejoignit l'infirmerie sans leur adresser un seul mot, et s'approcha de l'armoire à pharmacie d'Aris.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? lança Teresa, en sortant du bureau du scientifique dans son fauteuil roulant habilement construit par Gally.

Elle se figea en voyant Newt qui fouillait dans les médicaments du médecin.

_ Newt ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il sortit un paquet de somnifères et un d'anesthésiant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Newt ?

Thomas attrapa le poignet de Newt, l'empêchant de mettre les cachets dans sa bouche. D'une voix monocorde, Newt répondit :

_ On était dans la maison à trente kilomètres d'ici. On dormait. Il y avait des gens. Ils m'ont attaché, et ont violé Sonya. Ils m'ont obligé à regarder.

Thomas échangea un regard épouvanté avec Teresa, mais Newt n'en avait pas fini. Derrière lui, il vit Aris sortir également de son bureau, sans poser la moindre question, l'air inquiet.

_ Après ils ont voulu que je le fasse aussi. J'ai refusé et j'ai essayé de récupérer mon pistolet. Ils m'ont bourré de coups jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse et ont recommencé à violer Sonya.

Il racontait ça comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il était ailleurs.

_ Ça a provoqué l'accouchement de Sonya. Elle a eu une petite fille. Elle est morte. Alors je l'ai mise dans un carton, je l'ai enterrée, et j'ai porté Sonya jusqu'ici.

Il ne chercha pas à dégager son poignet de l'étreinte de Thomas, se contentant de rester immobile.

_ Laisse-le prendre les médicaments, Thomas, ordonna Aris en gardant son calme. Je vais injecter un sédatif à Sonya.

La jeune femme sanglotait dans les bras de Minho, sans paraître s'apercevoir que ce n'était plus son frère qui la tenait. Quant à Minho… Il paraissait… Vidé. Il regardait Sonya comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Il était loin, le jeune homme joyeux, presque euphorique à l'idée d'être père.

En fait, Thomas ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu un homme plus malheureux.

* * *

Newt ne s'endormit que quand Aris lui administra également un sédatif. Recroquevillé dans son lit, il tressaillait à chaque fois que Teresa ou Aris le touchaient pour tenter de soigner ses blessures. Cependant, ce n'était rien à côté de Sonya. La rousse continuait de sangloter, malgré le sommeil profond dans lequel elle était plongé.

Thomas avait envie de pleurer aussi, même s'il n'était pas directement concerné.

Teresa, Gally et lui veillaient sur Newt, et Aris, Harriet et Minho sur Sonya, dans la chambre d'à côté, quand il entendit des cris. Gally et lui se levèrent en même temps, et sortirent, pour voir Harriet hurler sur Minho, qui était sur le point de sortir de l'infirmerie.

_ Hé ! Il y a des blessés, ici ! lança Thomas.

Bien sûr, Minho et Harriet le savaient, et lui lancèrent tous deux un regard noir, néanmoins, la jeune femme baissa la voix.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Sonya a besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas…

_ Non ! Non, t'as raison, je ne peux pas ! Je peux pas rester ici, à la regarder souffrir, et je ne peux pas continuer à penser à ma fille qui est morte, Harriet !

Pour la première fois, Thomas vit des larmes dévaler les joues de Minho. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas hausser la voix :

_ T'as raison, Harriet… Peut-être que je suis qu'un putain de lâche, un salopard, mais… Mais je peux pas rester avec elle… J'y arrive pas… J'y arrive pas… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… Ces types… Je vais les tuer. Pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait… Je vais les tuer, et je reviendrais…

_ Minho, commença Thomas.

Mais Minho ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et sortit presque en courant. Gally, Harriet et l'amnésique se dévisagèrent :

_ Je vais aller avec lui, grogna Gally. Thomas, toi et Teresa veillez sur Newt. Et toi, Harriet, occupe-toi de Sonya avec Aris, ok ? Je le ferais revenir à la raison.

Thomas doutait que quoi que ce soit puisse ramener Minho à la raison, à l'exception, peut-être, de la mort des violeurs de Sonya et du rétablissement de la jeune femme.

Pourtant, il acquiesça : autant que Gally parte l'esprit tranquille.

_ Je prend un talkie-walkie, je vous contacte s'il y a un souci, reprit le blond. Et vous n'hésitez pas, s'il y a la moindre nouveauté dans… leur état.

_ Promis, assura Harriet. Veille sur lui, ok ? J'apprécie pas particulièrement cet abruti, mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose en plus de tout le reste… Sonya en mourrait. Alors fais gaffe à lui.

Gally le lui garantit, avant de partir en courant pour rejoindre son ami. Harriet et Thomas échangèrent un long regard, puis repartirent chacun de leur côté : ils avaient un ami sur qui ils devaient veiller.

* * *

Thomas savait qu'il était inutile de rester assis aux côtés de Newt alors que ce dernier dormait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de sortir.

Le visage de Newt était crispé, et ses mains tremblaient. Cela rappela à Thomas son premier réveil après son amnésie, quand le blondinet endormi sur son bras enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau. Ça faisait deux sommeils où Newt semblait totalement terrifié.

Cela lui fit repenser aux lettres inscrites sur son bras gauche. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas voulu écrire « nouveau » en anglais, mais bien le prénom « Newt ». À quel moment avait-il eu à ce point besoin de Newt pour se sentir obligé d'inscrire son nom dans sa chair ?

Il avait parlé à tout le monde sauf à l'intéressé, tentant de comprendre ce qui l'unissait à Newt.

Il avait toujours obtenu des réponses plus ou moins vagues. Le seul qui avait semblé direct et franc était Gally, qui lui avait tout balancé franco.

Ça avait fait mal, d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait fait, tant chez WICKED qu'en dehors. Il avait blessé des gens, nombreux étaient ceux mort par sa faute.

Mais il avait des réponses, et c'était toujours mieux que les vagues « euh, bah, je sais pas trop » de la plupart des gens.

Teresa avait été très gentille, et lui avait raconté certaines choses que Gally ignorait. Elle lui avait dit qu'il avait sans doute une prédisposition à l'alcoolisme, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avant le Labyrinthe.

Brenda aurait voulu lui répondre, il l'avait bien senti, mais elle ne savait pas grand-chose, et s'était renfermée dès qu'il avait évoqué Newt.

Il ne restait que Newt. Peut-être qu'à lui, il oserait enfin parler de la fille étrange qui hantait ses rêves. Elle était jeune, peut-être quinze ou seize ans au maximum, et passait son temps à lui sourire d'un air énigmatique.

Et elle lui parlait de Newt aussi, et ça c'était étrange, surtout qu'il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue dans la ville des Immunes.

Il fut immédiatement tiré de ses pensées quand Newt bougea. Se redressant en grognant, portant la main à sa tête, ses yeux noisette se rivèrent dans les siens.

_ Salut, Tommy…

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il avait hurlé pendant des heures. Ce qui, après réflexion, était sans doute le cas. Thomas se contenta de lui sourire, mal à l'aise, ignorant quoi dire.

_ J'ai mal partout, c'est normal ? reprit Newt, voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

_ Euh, ouais… Teresa et Aris voulaient te soigner, mais tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, alors… Euh… On n'a pas vraiment pu soigner les blessures que tu avais.

_ Oh…

_ Tu veux que j'appelle Aris ? Ou Teresa peut-être ?

Newt se détendit presque immédiatement en entendant le prénom de Teresa. Thomas se retint de soupirer, et se calma en se rappelant les mots de Minho. Leur échange n'avait eu lieu que quelques heures auparavant, mais on aurait dit que ça faisait des heures.

Newt ne sortait pas avec Teresa.

Et ça n'aurait pas du le concerner, de toute manière.

_ Je l'appelle, alors ?

Newt hésita quelques instants, avant de secouer le tête.

_ Je ne préférerais pas.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est ta… meilleure amie, non ?

_ Parce que je n'ai envie de voir personne, répondit lentement Newt en se rallongeant, grimaçant toujours.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Newt énonça d'une voix trop calme pour être sincère :

_ Quand Sonya se faisait violer, j'ai préféré fermer les yeux. J'ai préféré ne pas regarder. J'entendais ses hurlements, et les enfoirés qui me forçaient à la regarder, mais dès que j'en avais le loisir, je détournais le regard. Tout pour oublier qu'elle souffrait à quelques mètres de moi et que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je l'ignorais volontairement, Thomas. Comment tu veux que je regarde quiconque dans les yeux, après ça…

Des larmes contenues brillaient dans ses yeux.

_ Je savais que je n'atteindrais jamais ce flingue, quand je me suis jeté dessus.

Il partit dans un rire sans joie :

_ J'avais les mains liées dans le dos, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ? Mais je préférais qu'ils me tuent plutôt que d'endurer encore ses cris. Peu importait qu'ils continuent de la violer, tant que je pouvais l'ignorer. Au fond…

Newt tremblait quand il reprit :

_ Au fond… J'étais heureux d'enfin avoir une raison de m'évanouir…

_ Newt…

Thomas tendit la main vers Newt, sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais le blondinet s'écarta en sursaut :

_ Non…

_ Newt, tu n'as… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

_ Je suis un putain de monstre… Je vaux pas mieux, qu'eux, hein ? Et après… Après j'ai même pas été capable de sauver ma nièce… Une toute petite fille… Un bébé… J'ai été incapable… Je…

_ Newt, tu n'y es pour rien, répéta Thomas d'une voix ferme. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. S'il te plaît. Et permet à Teresa ou Aris de te soigner.

Newt détourna les yeux, tentant sans doute vainement de dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Prenant ça pour un assentiment, Thomas se leva, et rejoignit Teresa et Aris, réunis dans le bureau d'Aris, que la scientifique s'était très vite approprié comme étant également le sien car « elle avait autant de connaissance en médecine que lui, et si on le lui refusait elle irait crier à la misogynie chez les Jobardes ».

_ Hum…

Leur discussion à voix basse fut interrompue, et ils se tournèrent vers lui :

_ Oui ? demanda Aris.

_ Newt est réveillé. Et… Il est pas très bien, mais… Je pense que vous pouvez le…

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir la première phrase, que Teresa, manipulant son fauteuil avec habileté, le dépassait déjà pour rejoindre la chambre de Newt.

_ Newt !

Aris et Thomas la suivirent. La jeune femme s'approcha au maximum du lit et, attrapant le menton du blondinet avec autorité, lui demanda doucement en le regardant dans les yeux :

_ Tu vas bien, Blondinet ?

Newt secoua lentement la tête, et se dégagea :

_ Je… Non. Non, je vais pas bien. Alors finissez-en, et dépêchez-vous, que je puisse convaincre Thomas de me lâcher la grappe.

Thomas vit clairement Teresa échanger un regard inquiet avec Aris, mais aucun d'eux ne fit un commentaire. Aris s'installa d'un côté du lit, Teresa resta de l'autre, et le scientifique demanda :

_ Tu peux nous énumérer tous les endroits où tu es blessé ?

D'un air sarcastique qui dissimulait mal sa colère et sa peur, Newt rétorqua :

_ Oh, je crois qu'on peut dire que ma sale gueule serait un bon début.

_ Les autres endroits, répondit Aris sans s'énerver.

Newt soupira, et écarta le drap pour regarder son corps à moitié nu. C'était la seule chose qu'Aris, Gally et Thomas avaient réussi, à eux trois. Déshabiller Newt avant qu'il ne se mette à se débattre et à envoyer des coups de pieds dans tous les sens à chaque fois qu'on ne faisait que l'effleurer. Et dire qu'il dormait à ce moment-là. Thomas savait que les dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes pour Newt, mais au point de ne jamais se détendre, même quand il dormait… Ça lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas que Newt souffre, même s'il savait que c'était déjà trop tard.

_ Cuisses.

Thomas y vit de sacrés bleus, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

_ Hanches. Torse. Épaules. J'ai très mal aux épaules. Et au cou, aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a…

Newt s'interrompit, et se reprit :

_ Non, en fait, on m'a vraiment étranglé jusqu'à ce que j'en vois des points noirs. Et puis j'ai très mal au nez.

_ Je pense qu'il est cassé, énonça Aris avec douceur. Mais on va arranger tout ça, Newt. On va te soigner. Tu iras mieux, je te le promet.

Et ils savaient tous que la dernière phrase n'évoquait pas l'état physique de Newt.

_ Ramène la petite, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix tremblante. Et empêche Sonya de se faire violer. Peut-être qu'après ça ira mieux.

Personne ne trouva rien à dire. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Aris et Teresa se répartirent les affaires de soins, et commencèrent à bander les multiples coupures de Newt, à passer ses bleus avec de la pommade, et tout cela en silence.

Thomas eut l'impression que le processus dura des heures, que chaque fois qu'il pensait que c'était fini, on découvrait une nouvelle blessure plus ou moins grave.

_ Je crois que c'est bon… lâcha enfin Teresa d'une voix douce.

Entre temps, Harriet s'était installé dans l'embrasure de la porte aux côtés de Thomas.

_ Sonya ne se réveillera pas avant demain, expliqua-t-elle devant la question silencieuse de Newt. Je crois qu'on a un peu abusé sur les sédatifs. Tu as vraiment une sale tête, Newt.

Thomas allait s'insurger devant le manque de tact de Harriet quand il vit le sourire tremblant de Newt :

_ Toi aussi, et tu t'es pas fait tabasser.

_ Salopard, grogna-t-elle en souriant doucement.

_ Garce.

Harriet paraissait le calmer, savoir quoi dire pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Thomas jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir en entendant des pas. Brenda, et son meilleur ami, Jorge, qui semblait ne pas être vraiment aimé par Minho.

_ J'ai entendu dire que Newt et Sonya avaient été blessé ? interrogea-t-elle, l'air un peu inquiet.

Thomas hocha la tête sans pouvoir retenir une grimace. Brenda passa entre Harriet et lui pour entrer dans la chambre, suivie de Jorge.

La réaction de Newt lui paru incompréhensible. En voyant Brenda, il fit déjà une grimace un peu agacée, mais qu'il fit l'effort de contenir, mais en apercevant Jorge, il péta complètement les plombs.

Il repoussa Teresa, et sauta du lit, vacillant tellement sur ses jambes qu'il faillit tomber.

_ Newt ! s'exclama Thomas en se précipitant pour l'aider.

_ TOI ESPÈCE DE PUTAIN DE SALOPARD DE MERDE ! hurla Newt en fusillant Jorge du regard.

_ C'est la première fois qu'il voit Jorge depuis… ? demanda Teresa sans finir sa phrase.

_ Depuis Thomas, marmonna Harriet pour elle-même en écartant Jorge. Tu devrais sortir, reprit-elle à son intention.

_ T'as gâché ma vie espèce d'enfoiré ! Et on dirait que Minho t'as pas suffisamment cogné, si tu peux marcher !

_ Il n'a pas l'air plus heureux maintenant, Newt ? rétorqua Jorge, sans prêter attention aux autres. Regarde-le ? Il n'est plus rien de la loque qu'il était avant !

_ Ce sérum a failli le tuer ! Il serait mort par ta faute ! Et ce foutu sérum, maintenant, on aurait pu le donner à Sonya ! Elle a le droit d'oublier !

_ Jorge, tu sors ! aboya Harriet en le poussant hors de la chambre. Thomas, remets-le dans son lit.

Thomas, sans chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, même s'il avait bien compris avoir un rapport avec ça, aida Newt à se rallonger, et le recouvrit pudiquement d'un drap. C'était stupide, mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde voit le blondinet à moitié nu, même couvert de bandages.

_ Dehors, ordonna Newt d'une voix rauque. Dehors ! Tout le monde !

Aris soupira, et marmonna quelques instructions à l'intention du blessé, laissant une boite d'analgésique sur la table de nuit avant de sortir. Teresa l'embrassa sur le front, lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort et fit de même. Thomas allait sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui quand la voix de Newt, soudain tremblante, l'interrompit :

_ Attends, Tommy… Reste, s'il te plaît.

Thomas et Newt restèrent longuement silencieux. Le brun restait assis dans son siège, à regarder le blessé culpabiliser sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

_ Newt… murmura Thomas, sans savoir comment il allait poursuivre.

_ Tu peux me rendre un service, Tommy ? demanda Newt d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça pour parler.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme.

_ Viens là, proposa le blond en tapotant le bord du lit.

Lentement, Thomas lui obéit, un peu inquiet.

_ Tu peux me serrer dans tes bras ? supplia presque Newt, et sa voix tremblait.

L'amnésique s'exécuta sans la moindre hésitation, passant un bras autour des épaules du blond, et l'attirant contre lui.

Il y eu un long moment durant lequel ils restèrent immobiles, sans rien dire. Thomas sentait les sanglots de Newt mouiller son t-shirt, mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de serrer son ami plus fort.

Et puis, Newt s'écarta un peu, releva la tête. Et il embrassa Thomas.

Pas doucement. Pas gentiment. Thomas grimaça en sentant les dents de Newt racler ses lèvres, alors que les mains de son ami se perdaient dans ses cheveux noirs.

_ Newt…

_ Ta gueule, Tommy… murmura Newt d'une voix précipitée. Rends-nous service à tout les deux et ferme ta gueule…

Thomas se sentait excité. Ce qui était vraiment affreusement gênant, parce que Newt ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux, perdus dans un autre monde.

_ Newt, s'il te plaît…

Newt le renversa sur le lit, et très calmement – alors que merde, il était assis sur ses hanches, là, il s'en rendait compte au moins ?! – répondit :

_ J'étais amoureux de toi. Avant le Labyrinthe, et puis même pendant… Et ça a continué après… Et t'as envie de me baiser, Tommy, ne me dis pas le contraire. Alors pour une putain de fois dans ta vie, arrête de réfléchir et fais-moi oublier tout ce qui s'est passé !

Si les premières phrases avaient été calmes, Newt s'était échauffé au fur et à mesure de son discours, et avait fini en hurlant.

Il attendit quelques instants, comme pour être certain que le message était passé, et enfin, voyant l'air choqué de Thomas, l'embrassa à nouveau. Toujours aucune délicatesse chez Newt, mais Thomas s'en foutait.

Ça, c'était un truc que personne ne lui avait dit… Que Newt était amoureux de lui… Et pourtant il était certain que Teresa, Gally, Minho, Sonya et tous les autres savaient.

Il rendit son baiser à Newt, et le renversa précautionneusement sur le lit. Si Newt ne faisait pas attention à ses blessures, ce n'était pas son côté. Comme si sa douceur le mettait en rage, Newt le mordit dans le cou, tout en s'emmêlant en essayant d'enlever les vêtements de Thomas.

Alors Thomas le laissa faire. Tout simplement.

Ils s'embrassèrent, très vite aussi nus l'un que l'autre. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Newt, mais il ne s'interrompit pas pour les essuyer.

Thomas ne savait pas s'il avait déjà fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, mais ce fut la plus éprouvante des expériences qu'il du subir depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie.

Newt ne fut pas tendre, au contraire. C'était comme s'il avait besoin de faire du mal à quelqu'un, et la douceur de Thomas n'avait semblé qu'encourager son agressivité. Comme s'il avait eu envie – non, besoin – que Thomas lui fasse du mal.

Ce qu'il avait était obligé de faire quand les ongles de Newt s'étaient enfoncés dans sa nuque, jusqu'à le faire gémir de douleur.

Bordel.

Et Newt n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Thomas se blottit contre lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait joui.

Définitivement, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de faire ça.

Il espéra juste que cette mauvaise expérience, ajoutée à ce qui était arrivé à Sonya, au fait que Thomas ait oublié Newt, et qu'il l'ait frappé jusqu'à ce que sa figure ne ressemble plus à rien la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, n'entamerait pas leur relation.

Ouais, songea Thomas en retenant un sourire amer. Il était vraiment trop optimiste.

* * *

Voilà... Le prochain (et dernier) chapitre est pour demain ou samedi, selon mes disponibilités ! Sur ce, vous connaissez la chanson, mes chéries : laissez une review ^^


	16. Chapter 16

PUTAIN DE MERDE. Les filles, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Le foutu dernier chapitre !

J'avoue que je suis super fière là xD (instant grosse tête merci xD)

J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, même si la fin a été assez compliquée (après le viol de Sonya en fait, les choses se compliquaient).

Sur ce, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse lire ! Remerciements et projets en fin de ce DERNIER chapitre !

* * *

Newt avait mal. Partout. Aux jambes, au torse, au ventre, aux bras, à la tête. Et dans la poitrine. Comme une douleur immense qui engloutissait tout sur son passage. Une larme coula. Et une autre. Il resta silencieux. Incapable de parler, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer.

Une semaine. Une semaine que c'était arrivé. Une foutue semaine.

Il n'avait pas revu Sonya. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir revu Minho non plus. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Que s'il avait mieux veillé sur sa sœur. Sa sœur jumelle. Et sa nièce. Rien ne serait arrivé s'il avait été plus attentif.

Thomas était là, tout le temps. Il semblait vivre avec lui, dans cette chambre. Aris passait, parfois. Teresa plus souvent, mais moins longtemps. Elle se mettait à pleurer au bout de dix minutes, Newt l'entendait. Gally n'était pas venu.

Ah oui, et il avait fait l'amour avec Thomas. L'expérience la plus détestable de sa vie, Braise comprise. Ça n'aurait pas du être comme ça, leur première fois.

Il était enfin parti. Thomas avait quitté cette chambre, et ça lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Comme s'il n'était plus obliger de dissimuler ses faiblesses, et qu'il pouvait enfin pleurer.

Il n'aurait pas du pleurer, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était Sonya qui avait souffert, et pourtant, alors qu'il entourait ses genoux de ses bras, il se demanda s'il avait aussi mal qu'elle.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, mais le pire, c'était celle de sa poitrine, et le vide dans sa tête.

Et il craqua. Ses sanglots s'amplifièrent, ses épaules étaient durement secouées par ses tremblements, et rien ne s'arrangeait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux ?

Pourquoi est-ce que depuis qu'il était né, il n'avait pas eu le droit à ne serait-ce qu'une putain d'année de bonheur ?!

Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, prêt à sécher ses larmes pour que Thomas ne s'inquiète pas.

Ce ne fut pas des yeux chocolats mais des yeux noisette, injectés de sang à force de pleurer, qui captèrent son regard. Sa sœur jumelle, s'appuyant sur des béquilles, murmura d'une voix rauque, comme sur le point de fondre en larmes :

_ Je peux entrer ?

Il hocha la tête, essuyant rapidement ses larmes avec un coin du drap :

_ Je t'en prie…

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s'assit pudiquement dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

_ J'ai attendu que tu viennes me voir, articula-t-elle doucement, les yeux rivés vers le sol. J'ai attendu longtemps, et tu ne te décidais pas à venir…

_ Sonya, je…

_ Quand je me suis réveillée, bredouilla-t-elle, et Newt vit des larmes couler sur ses joues avant de s'écraser par terre, j'étais seule. Mon petit ami, le père de mon enfant a disparu !

Sa voix vrillait dans les aigus, et elle ne releva pas la tête, continuant sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

_ J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Non, c'est pas vrai, se reprit-elle. J'avais besoin de Minho et de toi ! Pourquoi vous étiez pas là ?! POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSÉE SEULE ?!

_ Sonya, je ne voulais pas…

Elle le coupa vivement, relevant enfin la tête pour le fusiller de ses yeux noisette plein de larmes :

_ NON ! Arrête ! Thomas et Teresa sont venus eux ! Ils m'ont dit que tu te sentais coupable, et que tu ne sortais plus de ta chambre ! Mais moi, sans toi, j'y arriverais pas, Newt ! J'Y ARRIVERAIS PAS, TU COMPRENDS ?!

_ Sonya…

_ C'était pas de ta faute, continua-t-elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. C'est ça que tu veux entendre, Newt ? C'était pas de ta faute ! Maintenant, je t'en supplie, j'ai… J'ai besoin de toi… Ma fille est morte… Mon petit ami n'est pas là… Et toi… Toi t'es pas là non plus… Aris me suffit pas, Newt… Harriet et lui sont géniaux, ils sont très présents, et tout, mais… Mais ils ne sont pas vous deux, et c'est de vous dont j'ai besoin…

_ Sonya, je… Je suis désolé, murmura Newt.

Chacun des mots de Sonya le frappait plus durement que chacun des coups des connards qui l'avaient tabassé. Il aurait du être là.

_ JE M'EN FOUS QUE TU SOIS DÉSOLÉ ! hurla Sonya. Je veux juste que tu sois là, tu comprends ? Je veux juste que tu sois avec moi… J'ai besoin de toi…

* * *

Newt se força à sourire. Pas très convaincant apparemment, car Thomas le regarda d'un air inquiet.

_ Newt ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

_ On dirait que t'as avalé un citron, en fait, commenta Gally.

_ Toi ne commence pas à te foutre de moi sous prétexte que tu flippes, rétorqua immédiatement Newt.

Il allait mieux. Vraiment. Les problèmes ne venaient que quand il croisait le regard de Sonya ou Minho. Il sentait alors une vague de culpabilité l'envahir et devait forcer son visage à rester de marbre pour ne pas fondre en larmes. En plus, pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre mois, il n'avait plus la moindre trace de bleu sur le visage ou le corps.

Il s'y habituait. Lentement, mais il s'y faisait.

_ Ta sœur te demande, commenta Minho en s'approchant. Ta sœur, et l'insupportable…

_ Ne finis pas ta phrase, grogna Gally, en serrant le poing. Sinon, tu risquerais d'avoir un nez en compote. Ce serait dommage à un mariage, n'est-ce pas, Minho ?

Quand Minho et Gally étaient revenus, exactement deux semaines, après le viol de Sonya, l'asiatique était couvert de sang, et le blond paraissait secoué, ce qui, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, semblait compliqué.

En voyant Newt et Thomas, il avait murmuré :

_ Je crois que si on parle de ce qui s'est passé, je vomis.

Après de plus amples explications, il s'était avéré que Gally et Minho avaient trouvé les trois mecs dès le second jour. Et qu'ils n'étaient morts qu'au bout de douze jours. Quant à ce qui s'était passé entre temps, l'un et l'autre refusait catégoriquement d'en parler, et Newt n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus. Il avait juste demandé si les connards avaient soufferts, et avec une joie féroce, Minho avait acquiescé.

Il abandonna le groupe d'hommes pour rejoindre les jeunes femmes qui se préparaient chez Minho et Sonya. Quand il toqua, il entendit le hurlement de Teresa :

_ DIS A GALLY QU'IL A PAS LE DROIT DE RENTRER !

Sonya vint lui ouvrir, et son visage s'assombrit un instant avant de s'éclairer d'un grand sourire. C'était comme ça à chacune de leurs rencontres. Un instant où ils se souvenaient, puis, ils se reprenaient.

_ Coucou…

_ Tu es superbe, la complimenta-t-il.

Et elle l'était vraiment, avec ses longs cheveux roux convenablement coiffés et sa longue robe d'un vert sombre.

_ Et c'est bien que tu sortes du noir…

Elle ne s'habillait qu'en noir, habituellement. Depuis la mort de… Il se reprit, affichant à nouveau un sourire, et désigna l'intérieur :

_ Il paraît que je suis demandé… ?

_ Tu l'es. Teresa est très stressée. Je crois qu'elle va nous faire une crise de nerfs.

Il enlaça rapidement sa sœur, puis s'avança pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Elle se regardait dans le miroir d'un air critique. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Doigts-de-Fée… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je vais me marier dans un putain de fauteuil roulant, articula-t-elle, sans cesser de fusiller son reflet du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, ma belle ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à ses côtés. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue, Teresa, fauteuil roulant ou pas. Et Gally n'est pas un abruti, c'est bien pour ça qu'il a profité du fait que tu sois beaucoup trop bien pour lui pour t'épouser.

_ N'importe quoi… murmura-t-elle, mais elle ébaucha un léger sourire.

_ Je t'aime, Doigts-de-Fée, ok ? Je t'aime. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et tu es réellement la plus belle femme du monde. Et si un jour Gally ose te faire le moindre mal, et bien… J'imagine qu'il saura se passer d'un ou deux membres.

Elle éclata de rire, ses larmes définitivement sèches. Il se redressa, sa jambe blessée le faisant souffrir, et cru halluciner en se tournant vers l'entrée.

_ Waouh, Harriet, tu es… Putain de merde.

Harriet devint écarlate et le fusilla du regard :

_ Va te faire voir, tocard.

_ C'était un compliment, se défendit Newt, s'apercevant que sa réaction pouvait être mal interprétée. Je veux dire… Tu es magnifique.

_ Si tu me dis que je suis la plus belle femme du monde, on saura toutes que tu es un menteur, affirma-t-elle, les joues toujours rouges, les lèvres pincées.

_ Non, mais… Je veux dire, les robes ça… Change. Beaucoup. T'as l'air plus… Enfin, moins…

Elle avait l'air d'une vraie femme quoi, songea-t-il en gardant ça pour lui. Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit contre les femmes en pantalon, mais Harriet faisait tellement d'efforts pour dissimuler sa féminité que la voir soudain dans une tenue exclusivement féminine, c'était…

Les trois femmes attendaient la fin de la phrase que Newt s'efforçait de prononcer, mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait dans des explications vaseuses.

_ T'es belle, quoi ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en désespoir de cause.

Sonya, Harriet et Teresa ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_ Vous vous foutez de moi depuis le début, en fait ? comprit Newt.

Sonya lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air moqueur, et se remit à tresser les longues mèches noires de Teresa avec habileté.

_ Elle est mieux les cheveux détachés, fit remarquer le blond, récoltant trois regards noirs.

_ Est-ce que tu remets en cause mon talent ? interrogea Sonya en haussant un sourcil calme.

_ Mais non, je dis juste que… balbutia Newt.

_ Alors ta gueule, conclut-elle, satisfaite.

Newt baissa les épaules et soupira. Face à une seule fille, il n'avait aucune chance, alors face à trois…

* * *

Newt resta immobile, silencieux. Il savait que ce n'était pas une trahison de son amie, qu'il continuerait à la voir tout aussi souvent – il habitait toujours avec Gally et Aris, d'ailleurs. Et Thomas s'était joint à eux quand Sonya et lui avaient enfin quitté l'infirmerie.

Mais Aris, Thomas et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller habiter dans une autre maison, histoire que le couple ait droit à son intimité.

Mais un mariage ne changerait en rien sa relation avec Teresa, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Ils pouvaient toujours être amis, se raconter des conneries, rire comme des gamins pendant des heures.

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux avant d'arriver dans la ville des Immunes. Depuis, le quotidien de Newt, c'était juste courir après Thomas et essayer de survivre à toutes les merdes que lui faisait ce foutu destin.

Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un connard, de se rappeler de ces moments avec Teresa, où il espérait encore que quand ils arriveraient enfin, tout serait fini, et de regretter cette époque ?

Il ne fut pas surpris quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

Thomas, évidemment.

C'était toujours Thomas.

_ Tu devrais sourire un peu, parfois.

Newt tourna la tête, surpris : il ne faisait que ça, depuis trois mois. Sourire. Il souriait toujours, même quand il n'était pas heureux. Il jouait un rôle, tout simplement.

_ Sincèrement, je veux dire, reprit Thomas. Parce que Teresa n'en peux plus de faire semblant de croire à vos sourires à Sonya et toi. Mais ces derniers temps, chez Sonya, ça revient. Chez toi non.

Newt ne répondit rien.

_ Tu sais, je ne te l'ait pas dit, parce que ça fait quelques mois que tu es… Fragile, mais…

Thomas détourna le regard, se concentrant sur Gally qui riait, Teresa dans les bras.

_ Je t'en veux. Je t'en veux à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, Newt.

Le blond sursauta comme si Thomas l'avait giflé, et se renfrogna. Au moins, ça c'était dit.

_ Tu te sers de moi, lâcha le brun d'une voix calme. Tu te sers toujours de moi quand tu ne vas pas bien. Tu t'es servi de moi, quand on a couché ensemble, c'était aussi détestable pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais tu savais que je ne te le refuserais pas. Tu te sers de moi pour te punir, pour te faire du mal.

Il ne se défendit pas. C'était vrai. Ce qui s'était passé avec Thomas… Il voulait tout oublier, et ça ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé avec Sonya. Ils avaient couché ensemble une semaine, avant que Thomas ne s'arrange pour ne plus rester seul avec lui, venant toujours accompagné de Teresa, de Sonya, ou de Gally quand il était revenu.

Et puis, Thomas posa quelque chose sur ses genoux. Un bout de papier froissé, abîmé, manifestement lu et relu des centaines de fois, à l'encre délavée. Newt le reconnu immédiatement, avant de même de lire la première phrase. Il la connaissait par cœur, cette lettre.

« Tue-moi. Si tu as jamais été mon ami, tue-moi. »

_ Même avant mon amnésie, tu te servais déjà de moi, murmura-t-il. Tu savais que je serais le seul à faire ça, parce que je ferais tout ce que tu me demandais, même si ce n'était pas dans ton intérêt. Quand j'en ai parlé avec Minho, il m'a dit que même s'il avait refusé de me croire quand je lui disais avant mon amnésie, il n'était pas étonné que ce soit à moi que tu aies demandé ça. Que ça te ressemblait assez d'avoir un comportement aussi… autodestructeur.

_ Thomas…

_ J'en ai marre, Newt, ok ? J'en ai marre…

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie en me tirant cette balle dans la tête, Thomas, alors…

_ Mais ce n'était pas le but, l'interrompit Tommy. Ce n'était pas le but, et j'en ai marre que tu te serves de moi que quand tu vas mal ! Je… Je veux être près de toi, même quand tu vas bien. Sers-toi de moi, si ça t'amuse, mais tout le temps, alors, pas juste quand tu vas mal, Newt. Je ne veux pas que tu ne te rapproches de moi que quand tu vas mal, Newt. Je veux… J'aimerais qu'on retrouve cette proximité qu'on avait quand tu… es revenu. Je ne te parle pas de sexe, je te parle juste… Que tu me parles, déjà. Tu ne m'as pas réellement parlé depuis que tu sembles aller mieux.

_ Je le ferais, promit Newt sans conviction.

_ T'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je te dis, Newt. Je veux dire… Merde. Je ne me souviens pas de toi, ok ? Je ne me souviens de rien avant que j'ai pris ce foutu sérum. Alors, autant le dire, je ne me souviens de rien maintenant, et ce sera sûrement le cas pour tout le reste de ma vie. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir vraiment me rappeler. Je sais que je t'aimais avant. Tout le monde me l'a confirmé. Je ne me souviens pas de cette période…

_ Tommy, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de…

_ Laisse-moi finir. Je ne me souviens pas de l'amour que j'avais pour toi avant. Et je m'en fous. C'est du passé. Et c'est oublié… Au sens littéral. Le truc, c'est que… Je t'aime. Encore. Je suis amoureux de toi. Malgré mon amnésie. Je t'aime, et… J'aimerais qu'on soit proches. Réellement, proches. Pas… Ce simulacre de relation qu'on a eu pendant une semaine. Alors… Je sais pas trop comment formuler ça, et je vais pas te demander de m'épouser parce que ça serait con et tout ça, mais… Je… Merde, je t'aime, c'est tout, je peux pas dire ça autrement ! Je suis amoureux de toi.

Newt resta figé, incapable de dire un mot, alors que Thomas le regardait d'un air inquiet. Voyant bien qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse, le blondinet finit par faire la seule chose qu'il se sentait en capacité de faire. Il posa sa main sur celle de Thomas, et baissa les yeux.

Néanmoins, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le sourire éclatant qui fleurissait sur le visage de celui qui était désormais… quoi ? Son petit ami ?

Peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Peut-être qu'il était temps pour Newt de cesser de survivre, et de commencer à vivre.

* * *

Oh que c'est guimauve xD J'avais promis une fin heureuse à une amie, alors je n'avais pas le choix xD enfin, bon, Thomas et Newt ne sont pas tirés d'affaire, mais pour la suite, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer une fin toute gentille et heureuse xD

Cette phrase de fin, je l'ai depuis longtemps, et je me disais que c'était tout ce dont Newt avait besoin de s'apercevoir... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Concernant les remerciements... Merci à toutes les revieweuses (s'il y a des garçons, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à me signaler mon erreur xD), plus particulièrement à celles qui ont fait l'effort de me laisser des reviews à tous les chapitres ! Merci à Naws-You, pour ses commentaires réguliers et toujours adorables, et surtout merci à la meilleure des meilleures, Lady Lacey Lucky. Parce que putain, rien que le fait que cette fic ait servi à nous rencontrer la rend extraordinaire. Merci d'être là, tant quand je vais bien que quand je ne vais pas bien. Merci pour les idées géniales que tu me donnes, pour les conversations hilarantes qu'on a, bref, je te le dis pas souvent (étant donné que je passe mon temps à te dire que t'es nulle xD), mais, crois-moi Madeleine, TU ES LA MEILLEURE (désolée, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais avec les majuscules XD).

Bon, j'arrête le mélo, ça devient gênant xD

Sinon, je voulais vous parler rapidement de mes projets à venir.

D'abord, vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'UA Vampire Academy, que j'ai commencé avec joie, ainsi que le Semi UA, où Newt et Sonya ont vécu toute leur vie sur la Terre Brûlée. J'en ai d'autres, plus avancés, donc je n'ai pas parlé :

Alors, le premier serait du 100% humour : Minho, Newt et Thomas ont lancé un jeu de gages. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Minho, après un gage très humiliant, ordonne à Thomas d'aller à Las Vegas pour se marier avec son meilleur ami. Ni une ni deux, cet idiot embarque Newt, Sonya, Teresa et Minho, ainsi qu'un autostoppeur du nom de Gally et, à six dans la minuscule Clio de Thomas, les voilà partis un road trip supposé durer une trentaine d'heures... Mais c'est bien sûr sans compter les brillantes capacités de Thomas à savoir lire une carte !

Le second n'est absolument pas marrant. En fait, il est intégralement constitué de souffrance, d'un manque frère-sœur, de tentatives de suicide, d'autodestruction et de mort. C'est l'histoire de Newt et Sonya (que j'imagine étant jumeaux) de leur vie dans le Labyrinthe séparés l'un de l'autre, puis sur la Terre Brûlée. Avec en fond, du Newtmas et du Sonya x Minho. A peu de choses près ça suivrait les évènements du livre, doooonc... Pas forcément très joyeux, quoi...

J'arrête de vous faire chier avec mes histoires maintenant, et je vous laisse retourner vaquer à vos occupations...

Sauf bien sûr, que je n'ai pas oublié ça (dites vous que c'est la dernière fois que je vous saoule avec ça, dans cette fic du moins) LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW MES CHERIES !


End file.
